


Quinze Jours.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, litterature, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.Sa vie lui échappe. Personne ne l'entend, personne ne le comprend. Il est invisible au milieu de tous, seul.Mais, lors d'un été brûlant, Harry vient passer des vacances dans son village.Ils se rencontrent une nuit, au bord d'un lac, et c'est peut-être le début de quelque chose.Harry le voit, il lui apprend à se sentir vivant.Harry lui apprend qu'il n'y a pas que le noir et le blanc.Harry lui fait voir la vie en couleur.C'est peut-être une nouvelle chance.La personne que Louis attendait.Harry lui fait passer le meilleur été de sa vie, mais il n'est là que pour quinze jours.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Je vous retrouve après un certain temps pour une nouvelle histoire qui se déroulera en quinze chapitres. Il y en aura, un peu plus longs, qui seront divisés en deux parties. 
> 
> Merci encore à celles et ceux qui me lisent et laissent des petits kudos.  
Bisous et bonne lecture.

_« Je te rencontre. Je me souviens de toi. Qui est tu ? Tu me tues. Tu me fais du bien. Comment me serais je doutée que cette ville était faite à la taille de l´amour ? Comment me serais je doutée que tu étais fait à la taille de mon corps même ? Tu me plais. Quel événement. Tu me plais. Quelle lenteur tout à coup. Quelle douceur. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu me tues. Tu me fais du bien. Tu me tues. Tu me fais du bien. J´ai le temps. Je t´en prie. Dévore-moi. Déforme-moi jusqu´à la laideur. Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi pas toi dans cette ville et dans cette nuit pareille aux autres au point de s'y méprendre ? Je t'en prie... » _Marguerite Duras, Hiroshima mon amour.

Louis ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire d'aimer.

Il ne connaît pas l'amour, à part ce que lui en disent les romans.

Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux.

Sa vie n'est pas vraiment la sienne, elle lui échappe.

Elle défile devant ses yeux et il ne parvient pas à refermer les doigts dessus.

Il est là, et ailleurs, partout en même temps.

Personne ne le voit, personne ne l'entend. Même quand il hurle.

Personne ne comprend.

Personne ne tend la main pour trouver la sienne.

Il est invisible, au milieu de tous.

Mais, lors d'un été brûlant, Harry vient passer des vacances dans son village.

Ils se rencontrent une nuit, au bord d'un lac, et c'est peut-être le début de quelque chose.

Harry l'écoute et le comprend.

Harry lui apprend qu'il n'y a pas que le noir et le blanc.

Harry lui fait voir la vie en couleur.

Harry lui fait passer les meilleurs quinze jours de son existence.

C'est peut-être _la _personne que Louis attendait.

Celle qui lui donne tout.

Un nouveau souffle, de l'espoir, l'envie de continuer, d'exister.

Une nouvelle chance.

Mais Harry repart.

Harry le laisse et il reprend tout avec lui.

Peut-être qu'Harry est la personne qui va aussi _bouleverser _sa vie.


	2. Jour 1.

_Samedi. _

Les nuits sont chaudes, presque autant que la journée.

Les nuits sont courtes, silencieuses.

Je profite de ces heures perdues pour m'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, fumer mes cigarettes et lire mes vieux livres poussiéreux et cornés à la seule lumière de la lune.

A cause de la chaleur, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Suffisamment pour ne pas manquer de sommeil, c'est tout. Je déteste la sueur qui me colle à la peau et aux draps.

Mais j'aime l'été. J'aime les balades tôt le matin en vélo, quand la ville dort encore. Le chant des oiseaux pour m'accompagner, le soleil qui se lève timidement et dont les rayons ne me brûlent pas encore la peau. La tranquillité, le silence, le calme.

Le jour est totalement levé, il est presque huit heures trente et je pose mon livre, descends au jardin. Mes parents sont encore au lit, profondément endormis.

Je grimpe sur mon vélo, la cigarette presque consumée entre mes lèvres et je commence à rouler. Je me laisse porter par les sentiers et la légère brise chaude de l'air.

Il est bientôt dix heures quand je rejoins la place de la ville, encore à peine animée. Je descends de mon vélo, vais acheter du pain et une pomme à l'épicerie. Je m'arrête en terrasse d'un café pour boire une menthe à l'eau glacée. Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je reprends des forces avant de faire le chemin inverse.

Chaque matin durant ces trois mois de vacances, c'est la même chose. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, j'adore ça. J'adore vivre chaque nouvelle journée comme si c'était la dernière, je profite pleinement de la moindre seconde.

Les paysages colorés, le bruit de la nature, le lever du jour, les heures suffocantes, les après-midis au bord de la piscine à dévorer un roman, les apéritifs de mon père, les repas frais et succulents qui animent les papilles, les soirées au bar avec mes amis, les nouveaux livres que je découvre et achète en librairie, le coucher de soleil dans le jardin, les derniers baisers des rayons de soleil sur la peau, la nuit aussi étouffante que le jour.

Je m'allume une nouvelle cigarette, un collègue à mon père passe et me salue, une amie de ma mère me fait la bise et la conversation. Ici, c'est petit. C'est un village où tout le monde se connaît. Je suis un de ces enfants que tous les habitants ont vu grandir. Mes parents ont toujours vécu au milieu de ces champs, du calme et du silence de la campagne.

Moi, je ne sais pas encore si je dois succomber à l'appel du nouveau monde ou suivre leurs pas. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, et ça m'angoisse un peu quand j'y pense.

Avant onze heures, je repars. Lorsque je suis de retour à la maison, ça sent bon. Ma mère est derrière les fourneaux et mon père s'occupe de ranger les affaires dans le salon. Les livres, les magazines et ses papiers qui traînent partout. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, l'air circule à peine pourtant.

Mon tee-shirt me colle à la peau, je monte directement à ma chambre et prends de quoi me changer. Je file sous une douche tiède, rince la sueur sur mon corps et mets des vêtements légers qui sentent bon la lavande.

En passant par la cuisine, je vole un morceau de tomate fraîchement coupée dans le plat de ma mère. Elle râle un peu, me tape le dos de la main gentiment et je souris.

– Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider ton père, il a en plus besoin que moi.

– Rappelle toi la dernière fois que j'ai touché à ses papiers ? Pendant trois jours il a tourné en rond et a quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit parce qu'il ne les retrouvait plus. Et, au final, il les avait mis dans le tiroir de son bureau.

– Effectivement, sourit ma mère, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Tu peux dresser les couverts, si ça ne te dérange pas alors ?

J’acquiesce et ouvre les placards pour sortir la vaisselle. Les vielles assiettes de ma grand-mère. Je dispose tout sur la table du jardin, à l'ombre des arbres et du parasol. A part le chant des oiseaux et la petite fontaine qui coule au fond du terrain, il n'y a aucun bruit. C'est toujours agréable, reposant, de venir lire ici.

Durant le repas, mon père nous parle de ses nouvelles recherches sur des fossiles. Il est passionné par l'Histoire et j'ai toujours admiré la dévotion qu'il y porte. Tous les jours, il regarde des reportages, lit des ouvrages, consulte des pages internets qui nourrissent sa curiosité. Ma mère le regarde avec cet air amoureux, les pupilles qui brillent et un sourire fier sur son visage.

Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux, au fond. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que quelqu'un pose ses yeux sur moi de cette façon. Moi aussi, j'aimerais parler littérature avec une personne et apprendre à l'aimer plus que les livres. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on m'admire comme si j'étais un être tout à fait unique. Mais, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'est pas dans cet endroit que je trouverai l'amour, que ce n'est peut-être pas pour moi, pas maintenant.

Mes parents vaguent à leurs occupations, je passe une partie de l'après-midi à lire au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau fraîche jusqu'aux genoux. Quand j'en ai assez, je me lève et vais me servir un grand verre de thé glacé maison dans la cuisine.

Lorsque j'entre au salon, la place dans le canapé est occupée par mes parents. Mon père, assit confortablement, la télécommande de la télévision entre les doigts et le regard rivé sur l'écran. Ma mère, la tête posée sur ses genoux, allongée sur le dos, un livre entre les mains et sa belle robe d'été tombant le long de ses jambes fines.

Je décide de les laisser dans leur petite bulle et monte dans ma chambre. Le volet est baissé à moitié, il fait chaud, même si la pièce est quasiment plongée dans la pénombre. Je pose mon verre sur le bureau et prends mon téléphone en train de charger.

Plusieurs messages apparaissent à l'écran. Ils proviennent tous du groupe de discussion entre mes amis. Je remonte pour parvenir au premier message de ce matin. Il vient de Zayn. Il propose de tous se rejoindre à vingt deux heures pour une soirée au bar où nous nous rendons habituellement.

Sauf Chloé qui est déjà en vacances chez ses grands-parents, tout le monde a répondu positivement. Je fixe mon téléphone quelques secondes, souffle et réponds que j'y serai aussi. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nos soirées de l'été sont rythmées par ces petites fêtes au bar.

Le temps de ranger ma chambre, manger, prendre une nouvelle douche, enfiler des vêtements pour sortir, et je pars. Ce n'est pas très loin, alors je m'y rends en vélo. Je l'accroche à un poteau près de la place puis me dirige vers le bar. Notre petit groupe d'amis est déjà réuni devant, autour d'une grande table. Je salue tout le monde, Zayn me donne une cigarette qu'il vient d'allumer, je le remercie et rentre pour commander une bière.

Mon verre en main, je m'installe à la place libre entre Zayn et Norah. Elle me sourit, je prends une gorgée de ma boisson fraîche et tire sur ma cigarette. Théo nous rejoint avec sa copine, ainsi que son frère Colin, et nous sommes enfin au complet. L'alcool coule et les discussions fusent.

Quelques uns partent danser à l'intérieur, la musique nous parvient également dehors. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le rythme entraînant de la chanson et la légère brise d'été qui caresse ma peau. Elle me donne encore plus chaud.

– Louis... tu veux venir danser ?

J'ouvre les paupières et tourne les yeux vers Norah. Ses mèches blondes lui tombent sur le côté du visage, le long de sa joue et ondulent jusqu'à ses épaules. Marianne, sa meilleure amie, est déjà partie sur la piste, elle attend ma réponse pour la rejoindre.

– Je... non merci, je n'aime pas trop ça.

Danser n'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé, ou seulement quand j'ai bu assez de verre pour ne pas avoir honte des mouvements de mon corps. Le sourire de Norah s’affaisse un peu, mais elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne dans le bar. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de bière et la regarde partir.

Zayn me vole ma cigarette, quasiment terminée, puis me donne un léger coup de coude.

– Mec, tu viens de lui briser le cœur.

– Quoi ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu es aveugle à ce point ?

Je regarde mon meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils, il recrache la fumée blanche vers le ciel et prends son verre bientôt vide sur la table. Le tee-shirt gris qu'il a enfilé laisse voir ses tatouages le long de ses bras et sa peau basanée.

– Elle avait clairement envie de danser avec toi.

– D'accord, je réponds en haussant les épaules, mais ce n'est pas mon truc.

– Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle s'en fiche totalement de la danse et qu'elle voulait juste un prétexte pour que vous soyez ensemble ?

Perplexe, je tourne les yeux vers la piste. Mon attention se porte sur Norah en train de danser avec Marianne, elles rient ensemble, au milieu des autres corps qui vibrent au rythme de la musique. Elles se tiennent les mains, Marianne a dû consommer plus que deux verres car elle manque de trébucher plusieurs fois. Les néons de couleurs passent sur elles. Jaune, rouge, bleu, violet... Pendant un instant, je crois assister à une scène ralenti d'un film.

– Ça fait un moment déjà qu'elle te tend des perches comme ça.

– C'est vrai ?

– Ouais, il boit le fond de sa bière et me regarde enfin, déjà pour ton anniversaire c'est elle qui avait organisé quasiment toute la soirée. Elle voulait que ce soit parfait. Puis, là ça fait plusieurs fois où elle fait tout pour que vous vous retrouviez à deux.

– Mais c'est... bizarre, non ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Je ne sais pas... On se connaît depuis des années, mais on n'a jamais été très proches... puis, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ça... ?

Mon meilleur ami lève les yeux au ciel et écrase le mégot dans le cendrier sur la table. Il appelle le serveur et demande deux autres bières pour lui et moi. Il se remet correctement dans le siège et passe un bras autour de mon épaule, sa peau est aussi brûlante que la mienne. Elle colle, mais je ne le dégage pas.

Je regarde son visage, l'anneau à sa narine droite, ses cheveux ébènes légèrement rasés sur le côté, son sourire apaisé.

– Louis, tu n'as pas besoin de discuter avec les gens pour qu'ils tombent à tes pieds. C'est en toi. Tu as un charme naturel c'est tout. Je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu ouvrais vraiment les yeux, tu verrais qu'il n'y a pas qu'à Norah que tu plais.

– Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Je secoue la tête et ris, nerveusement. Zayn me tape gentiment la nuque et vient embrasser, furtivement, ma joue. Plus pour me faire râler qu'autre chose. Il se détache de moi, se remet à fumer la fin de ma cigarette. J'ai chaud, la sueur s'infiltre dans les plis de mes membres.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je regarde les autres qui dansent et rient et discutent et s'amusent. Je porte mon attention sur Norah, encore au milieu de la piste, dont les yeux, aussi, sont posés sur moi. Un sourire timide habille ses lèvres, sa peau vire de plusieurs couleurs sous les néons, mais la rougeur sur ses joues ne m'échappe pas.

– Bref, reprend mon meilleur ami, tout ça pour dire... on ne vie qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Qui s'en fiche si tu ne sais pas danser ? Faut t'amuser, profiter tant que tu es jeune. Si tu savais le nombre de filles que j'ai embrassé sans que ça ne veuille dire quoi que ce soit. Fais pareil ! Trouve toi un beau garçon ou une jolie fille, peu importe. Tant que tu sais donner un baiser et draguer.

Je ris en secouant la tête, bois une gorgée de la nouvelle bière que le serveur vient de poser devant nous, après avoir débarrassé de ceux qui étaient vides. Mon tee-shirt me colle légèrement à la peau du dos, mais je me sens bien. Détendu. C'est l'été, je suis avec mes amis, on est heureux et il y a peut-être une fille à qui je plais. Franchement, comme vie, il y a pire.

Et je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être ce raisonnement, les mots de Zayn, l'alcool, la chaleur, mais je me retrouve une heure plus tard à embrasser Norah devant le bar. Nos amis sont à l'intérieur, tous partis s'amuser sur la piste, je lui ai proposé de s'éloigner pour être un peu au calme.

Je pense aussi que je ne voulais pas que cela se passe sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle a bu un peu de son cocktail à la cerise depuis sa paille, on s'est fixé un long moment, puis je me suis penché pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Aussi simple que ça.

Le baiser a un goût sucré et fruité à la fois, sa bouche est un peu collante mais je ne sais pas si c'est sa boisson ou son rouge à lèvres. Ses doigts se posent sur ma nuque, les miens sur ses hanches, au dessus de son tee-shirt qui lui remonte légèrement au niveau du nombril. Je n'ose pas encore touché sa peau, même si elle semble incroyablement douce et brûlante. Mais je sens qu'elle frissonne quand, lorsque nos lèvres se retrouvent une deuxième fois, nos langues se frôlent et se cherchent.

C'est maladroit, précipité, ce n'est pas un baiser exceptionnel, je ne sais pas si j'en garderais un souvenir. Mais, je sens et je comprends que Zayn a raison. Je lui plais. Et Norah est jolie, un peu timide et elle ne me demande rien, elle me sourit, elle me laisse l'embrasser contre le mur encore chaud des rayons du soleil.


	3. Jour 2.

_Dimanche._

Je passe ma cigarette à Zayn et croque dans mon sandwich. Il remue les pieds dans l'eau puis tire une bouffée, la tête rejetée en arrière et ses lunettes de soleil glissées sur son nez.

– Alors, je vous ai vu vous éclipser avec Norah hier soir... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa question me fait lever les yeux au ciel, mais je souris quand même en coin et termine d'avaler ma bouchée. L'assiette avec les sandwichs est entre nous, confectionnés par les soins de ma mère. La salade est croquante, fraîche sous les dents.

– On s'est embrassé, c'est tout.

– Rien de plus ?

Je secoue la tête, bois une gorgée de limonade et repose la moitié de mon pain dans l'assiette. Caché derrière les arbres, le soleil me réchauffe l'épaule par ses quelques rayons qui traversent les trous entre les feuilles vertes.

– Donc, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ou... ?

– Non, c'était simplement un baiser. Ça ne veut rien dire.

– A tes yeux.

Zayn tourne la tête vers moi, je lui vole la cigarette et prends une longue bouffée, avant de soupirer. Je sais que je plais à Norah, qu'elle a apprécié qu'on s'embrasse sûrement plus que moi. Il y avait l'alcool, l'adrénaline de la soirée, l'envie de se faire désir par quelqu'un.

Mon corps n'a pas rencontré celui d'une autre personne depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et j'ai le sentiment que plus rien ne m'attire. Je passe mon temps à lire des romans, allongé au bord de la piscine ou dans le hamac, faire des tours en vélo, écouter de la musique douce ou fumer. Je ne cherche plus l'amour, je l'attends, et c'est extrêmement long.

En Septembre, je vais enfin pouvoir travailler et m'occuper l'esprit. Mes trois années de licence pour devenir libraire se sont terminées en Juin et j'ai envoyé mes lettres de motivation un peu partout autour de moi, des endroits accessibles en voiture ou en train afin d'avoir une place. Même si je pense que Léo, le bouquiniste de notre village, a de fortes chances de me prendre sous son aile.

Le reste de l'année, je suis trop occupé pour penser. L'été, l'été c'est autre chose. L'été il ne se passe rien. L'été, c'est un autre temps. Un temps qui se rallonge et s'éternise. Un temps où je rêve d'être autre part.

Et quand une fille qui pourrait me plaire se rapproche de moi, je ne ressens même pas l'envie d'échanger plus qu'un baiser. Je ne sais pas, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est sûrement moi le problème. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'être heureux avec ce que j'ai, il m'en faut toujours plus.

– Elle est jolie, mais...

– Oui, me coupe mon meilleur ami, je sais Louis. Je te connais par cœur. Tu es un grand romantique. Tu préfères offrir ton corps à une personne qui te fera ressentir des millions de trucs. Les frissons, les papillons dans le ventre, tous ces trucs dans tes romans là. Peut-être que c'était pas la bonne, ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser, cependant.

Je lui donne un coup de coude en râlant et il se met à rire. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas réprimer mon sourire. Même s'il se moque clairement de moi, Zayn a raison. J'ai tendance à idéaliser les relations amoureuses et c'est certainement pour ça que je n'ai jamais réussi à en garder une plus d'un an. Je m'attache toujours trop vite et trop fort. Et je termine le cœur brisé, en larmes, à pleurer sur l'épaule de Zayn. Que ce soit des filles ou des garçons, je n'ai jamais eu de chance.

Il me prend la cigarette d'entre les doigts et je croque dans mon sandwich tomate, salade, œufs. J'ai le ventre rapidement plein avec la limonade, alors je laisse le reste à Zayn et m'allonge sur le dos, les chevilles toujours dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine. Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez et passe un bras derrière ma tête, le regard tourné vers le profil de mon meilleur ami.

– Et toi au fait, je demande en poussant mon pied contre le sien sous l'eau, avec Tatiana ?

– Finalement, ça n'a pas fonctionné.

– Oh, pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas, il souffle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quelque chose de sérieux après ça. De toute façon, elle part à la fin de l'été, elle quitte le village.

– Ah bon ?

Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours admiré ces personnes, si jeunes, qui ont su tout abandonner, tout quitter pour aller vivre ailleurs. Commencer une nouvelle histoire loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, et en même temps j'ai le sentiment d'être prisonnier de ce village.

– Ouais, elle rejoint sa sœur dans le Nord, apparemment. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation à distance. Elle me l'a dit quand on a couché ensemble pour la dernière fois, que pour elle l'amour c'était pas une priorité. Que nous deux c'était cool et que j'étais sexy, mais qu'elle voulait rien de plus. Qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur sa vie professionnelle.

– Et pour toi ?

– Je suis pas comme toi Louis, je ne cherche pas l'amour de ma vie. Elle était sympa, vraiment belle, c'était une belle rencontre, mais ça s'arrête là.

– Peut-être que tu n'étais pas si doué que ça, au lit, finalement non ?

Je ris doucement et il me jette de l'eau au visage, me faisant encore râler. Je me contente de l'arroser en retour avec ma jambe, ce qui n'est pas un grand succès. Il me donne un léger coup avec son épaule, je souris en regardant la surface ondulée de la piscine.

On reste silencieux plusieurs minutes. Au loin, la musique de la radio de ma mère nous parvient aux oreilles. Des chansons aux tonalités italiennes, entraînantes. Quand je tourne la tête vers Zayn, je le vois sourire en tirant sur la cigarette.

– Mais, sérieusement, tu n'es pas déçu ou triste, alors ?

– Non, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

Mes yeux sont toujours posés sur lui et je suis les mouvements de sa main qui amène la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il l'écrase au bord de l'assiette puis prend le dernier sandwich. Je ferme les paupières, écoute le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du clapotis de l'eau produit par nos pieds.

– Zayn ?

– Mh ? Demande-t-il la bouche pleine.

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien.

Je ne le vois pas, mais quand il me répond que moi aussi, je sens le sourire dans sa voix. Après son sandwich, il finit par s'allonger à côté de moi et on s'échange une nouvelle cigarette entre quelques blagues.

Zayn est resté dîner avec nous et nous avons fait une partie de jeu de société sur la table du jardin avec mes parents. Ils ont toujours adoré mon meilleur ami, certainement parce qu'ils savent que c'est à peu près la seule personne sur qui je peux réellement compter en dehors de ma famille et de Léo, le bouquiniste du village.

Je lis au salon, accompagné par les notes de musique produites par ma mère qui est installé au piano. Mon père a encore le nez plongé dans ses recherches, ses lunettes rectangulaires perchées sur le bout de son nez et ses doigts tirant sur sa barbe grise de quelques jours.

Le jour s'est couché depuis un petit moment, je lis à la lumière orangée du salon, allongé dans le canapé. Parfois, une légère brise chaude vient caresses mes jambes nues, simplement recouvertes par un short de bain bleu pétrole.

Il est presque vingt trois heures trente quand je rejoins ma chambre. Les volets sont quasiment clos, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je n'allume aucune lumière, je m'installe dans mon lit et regarde les reflets blafards de la lune qui éclairent à peine la pièce. Je prends mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et passe un bras derrière la tête.

Alors que je fais un tour sur les réseaux sociaux, mon téléphone vibre. Il annonce un nouveau message. Je clique sur la notification pour lire le contenu.

✉

_Salut Louis._

_Désolée de te déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai oublié de te le demander hier soir... Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se revoit encore, rien que tous les deux ? _

_Bonne nuit si tu dors déjà et encore désolée. _

Je pousse un long soupir, laisse mon téléphone tomber à côté de moi dans le lit et passe une main sur mon visage. Pendant de longues minutes, je fixe mon plafond sans bouger. Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir, mais je ne peux pas me forcer non plus à commencer une relation amoureuse avec elle.

Au lieu de lui fournir une réponse, je laisse mon portable là. Je me redresse, attrape un tee-shirt et mes baskets. Je descends les marches, passe devant le salon où mes parents sont toujours installés et vais chercher mon vélo dans le jardin.

Ensuite, je ne fais que pédaler. Je pédale pour me vider l'esprit. Je pédale pour oublier. Peut-être que si je continue assez longtemps, je me retrouverais autre part, loin. Pas définitivement, juste pour un temps. Le temps de respirer.

Parce qu'ici, j'étouffe.

Quand mon souffle commence à manquer et que mon cœur bat plus vite, je freine puis descends de la selle. Quelques pas suffisent pour me faire comprendre que je suis arrivé au lac. Grand, plat, calme. Reposant. On pourrait croire que les étoiles du ciel se sont déposées à la surface, elles brillent dans le reflet noir de l'eau limpide, endormie.

Je laisse mon vélo dans l'herbe à côté de moi, sors mon paquet de cigarette de mon short de bain ainsi qu'un vieux briquet. Alors que j'allais m'installer au sol, j'entends du bruit. L'herbe qui bouge et des branches qui craquent derrière moi. Mon souffle se bloque, mais je parviens à demander :

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ma voix tremble un peu. Le chemin que j'ai emprunté n'est pas forcément le plus éclairé. Il y a quelques lampadaires ça et là qui permettent d'y voir clair autour du lac, mais je ne suis pas très rassuré à l'idée qu'un inconnu surgisse par surprise de derrière un arbre.

Au final, j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à deux fois et emmener mon téléphone avec moi. Un lampe aussi. N'importe quel objet qui me permettrait d'avoir une source de lumière, autre que la petite lampe accrochée à mon vélo.

– Qui... Qui est là ?

De toutes les fois où j'ai pu venir ici, en plein nuit ou tôt le matin, je n'ai jamais croisé personne. Ce coin du lac est rarement fréquenté. Surtout parce qu'il faut passer soit passer par le jardin de notre maison et ensuite un long sentir qui mène jusqu'à la rive, ou escalader un muret de l'autre côté. Personne ne s'aventure ici. A part moi.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole et mes mains se mettent à trembler autour de la cigarette qui manque de s'écraser au sol. J'entends encore du bruit, puis une ombre qui surgit de derrière un buisson sur ma droite. Par instinct, je me recule d'un pas, manque de m'écrouler. Prêt à m'enfuir à toutes jambes, quitte à abandonner mon vélo ici.

– Je... désolé... désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Sa voix grave aurait pu m'effrayer, son physique élancé aussi, mais les larmes que j'entends dans ses paroles éteignent toute forme de crainte en moi. L'inconnu s'arrête à distance raisonnable, enfin dans la clarté. Je ne perçois pas grand chose de son visage, mais assez pour constater qu'il n'a rien de dangereux -aux premiers abords- et qu'il ne doit pas être plus âgé que moi. Plus je le regarde, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un grand enfant apeuré, au moins moins autant que moi.

– Je pensais que j'étais tout seul...

– Non, je réponds presque aussitôt, non c'est moi je... je viens souvent ici et j'ai jamais croisé personne alors... désolé si je t'ai effrayé aussi.

– Ce n'est rien, je vais te laisser.

– Tu peux rester, t'inquiètes pas.

Il ne dit rien, il détourne la tête. Et, à la lumière de la lune, je vois sa joue humide qu'il se dépêche de ressuyer du dos de la main. Par politesse, je détourne le regard et porte ma cigarette entre mes lèvres, je tire enfin une bouffé tout en prenant place dans l'herbe.

Je joue avec un brin, pose les yeux sur la surface presque immobile du lac. Il reste debout à plusieurs mètres de moi, pourtant je peux presque jurer entendre sa respiration de là où je suis. Lourde. Pesante.

Je finis par tendre la main pour lui proposer la cigarette, il me regarde le visage à moitié tourné vers moi. Dans la pénombre, il secoue la tête.

– Merci, mais je ne fume pas.

– Ça te dérange ? Je peux l'éteindre.

– Non, ça ira.

Finalement, il s'approche d'un ou deux pas et s'assoit à la même hauteur que moi. Il y a toujours une certaine distance entre nous. Assez pour que, si on tend chacun la main, nos doigts se frôlent à peine. Je prends une nouvelle bouffée et l'observe regarder le lac, silencieusement, immobile, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse. Recroquevillé sur lui-même. Comme s'il avait peur du monde.

Je crois que je l'entends renifler, mais je ne dis rien. Il doit encore pleurer, pour une raison que j'ignore. Cependant, je sens qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler, alors je ne cherche pas à savoir et me tais. Je fume, entouré du bruit de la nuit et la chaleur qui nous recouvre.

Je souffle la fumée de la cigarette vers le ciel étoilé. Mon regarde se pose à l'horizon et je demande :

– Tu es nouveau ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu, je veux dire ici, dans le village.

– Je suis arrivé hier. Je suis en vacances, avec ma famille.

– C'est la première fois que tu viens ?

D'une voix presque inaudible, il murmure que oui, il n'est jamais venu. J'aimerais en savoir plus. Qu'il me parle de ses autres vacances, de ce qu'il a déjà pu voir, visiter, combien de temps il pense rester.

J'ai toujours eu des facilités pour parler aux autres. Mais jamais pour garder les liens que j'ai pu nouer. Je pense à Norah et je me dis que j'ai tout gâché, encore une fois. Je secoue la tête, tire une bouffée de ma cigarette pour penser à autre chose.

– Et ça te plaît pour le moment ?

Quand, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il ne répond pas, je tourne le regard vers lui. Je remarque son visage enfoui contre ses bras qui tiennent ses genoux. Là, sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, il semble si fragile et brisé. Prêt à s'envoler au moindre petit souffle du vent.

Et moi, je continue à lui poser des questions, à peut-être plus encore remuer le couteau dans la plaie et lui faire du mal. La lumière de la lune chatouille sa nuque, où des mèches de cheveux bouclent contre sa peau nue.

– Excuse moi, je suis trop curieux et je parle beaucoup. Je ne veux pas... t'embêter ou envahir ton espace. Je vais partir.

– Non. Reste. S'il te plaît ?

C'est presque de la supplication que j'entends dans sa voix et ma gorge se noue. Je le regarde plusieurs secondes, son visage à peine levé vers le ciel, tourné vers un point entre l'herbe et l'eau du lac. La position renfermée de son corps me laisse penser qu'il souhaite être seul. Mais ses mots me crient autrement.

Je termine ma cigarette sans rien demander de plus. Il ne parle pas. Je crois qu'il est plus à l'aise avec le silence. Au final, moi aussi. Il est timide et je sens que ça l'embête quand je ne me tais pas. Même s'il est trop poli pour le dire. Entre deux bouffées, je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres sèches et regarde le ciel clair de la nuit.

Mes jambes commencent à me faire mal, alors je m'allonge dans l'herbe. Un bras derrière la tête et une jambe repliée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là. A ne prononcer aucun mot, à rester quasiment immobiles. On se contente de respirer. Parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour se sentir vivant.

Mais, il finit par se relever d'un coup et lisse ses vêtements. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, ma cigarette terminée depuis quelques minutes déjà je crois. Je l'écrase et continue à fixer les étoiles, puis demande :

– Tu t'en vas ?

La question que je pose est un peu bête, je m'imagine peut-être qu'il va passer le reste de la nuit ici. A mes côtés. Mais il ne doit pas être comme moi. Il doit avoir autre chose à faire. Autre chose que perdre son temps. Que regarder sa propre vie lui échapper. Il me frôle du regard, presque honteusement, puis hoche la tête.

Je ne me redresse pas. Je tire sur un brin d'herbe que j'enroule autour de mes doigts, n'ayant plus ma cigarette pour les occuper. Et j'ai les yeux posés sur lui. Sur ses formes. Je ne devine encore rien de son apparence. Seulement quelques détails, flous dans l'ombre de la nuit. Les boucles de ses cheveux, la rondeur de ses épaules sous ses vêtements, sa taille élancée mais je sens déjà qu'il n'est pas comme moi, comme les autres personnes que je connais. Son corps, sous les rayons de la lune, semble vouloir se renfermer sur lui-même, se cacher.

– Tu peux revenir, tu sais. Ici. Je ne sais comment tu y es parvenu, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux bien partager mon coin.

– Ton coin ?

– Oui, je ris doucement. Comme je t'ai dit, il n'y a jamais personne à cet endroit du lac. Je suis le seul à venir.

Il ne répond pas. Je détourne le regard de sa silhouette. Il reste une poignée de secondes debout face à l'eau, puis il s'en va. J'entends ses pas légers s'éloigner dans l'herbe. Et plus rien. Le silence, à nouveau. La nuit qui parle. Je la comprends mieux que la lumière éblouissante du jour.

Je reste là, seul, un long moment. Le temps n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est seulement quand je suis épuisé que je me décide à rentrer. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Mes parents dorment. Ils sont habitués à mes escapades nocturnes. Je sais que ma mère le remarque, mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Au fond, elle a compris. Elle a compris que j'ai besoin de me sentir seul et perdu au milieu de ce monde trop vaste, parfois.

La chaleur me fatigue. Je m'allonge en simple caleçon dans le lit, au dessus des couvertures. Mon réveil affiche trois heures vingt-deux du matin. Je m'endors en pensant que, peut-être, demain soir, il sera à nouveau au lac.


	4. Jour 3.

_Lundi. _

Mes doigts frôlent les tranches des livres alignés sur les étagères. Il y en a partout, pour tous les goûts et j'aime à me perdre ici. Entre les étalages et les grandes bibliothèques remplies de la librairie.

Dès que j'y entre, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il y a toujours cette odeur de vieux papier et de livres anciens qui flotte. Figée dans le temps. Elle me suit partout, ensuite, toute la journée. J'y passe des heures, à m'imaginer vivre dans un autre siècle, sur une autre planète, autre part, loin de là où je suis.

Léo, le vendeur, me connaît bien. Parce qu'il est du village, mais aussi parce j'ai pour habitude de passer plusieurs fois par semaine dans sa boutique, depuis que je suis tout petit. Il a connu mes parents avant moi, c'est un des doyens du coin. Et, pour son plus grand plaisir, je repars rarement les mains vides. Derrière sa petite barbe blanche et ses lunettes qui lui tombent au bout du nez, je remarque souvent ses sourires et son plaisir de me voir dévorer, apprécier les titres qu'il me recommande.

– Alors Louis, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Je lâche la quatrième de couverture du roman que j'ai en train de découvrir des yeux et le regarde, assit derrière sa caisse. Une pile de livre à côté de lui, un ouvrage ouvert sous ses doigts, un stylo à la main, il m'adresse son sourire bienveillant.

– On peut dire ça.

Mes yeux tombent se baissent vers les deux livres que je tiens déjà dans ma main droite, contre ma hanche. Léo, pose son crayon sur le bureau et se lève pour venir devant les étales. En plus des étagères où sont classés les livres, il expose sur des vieilles tables en bois de nouvelles parutions, les meilleures ventes ou encore ses propres coups de cœur.

Derrière ses lunettes, son regard plissé scanne quelques couvertures. Il finir par en attraper un exemplaire entre ses longs doigts fripés avant de me le tendre.

– Tiens, j'ai lu celui-ci la semaine dernière, il devrait te plaire.

– _Le chant d'Achille ? _Ça ne me dit rien.

– Lis le, lance toi dedans sans rien savoir de plus. Je pense que tu aimeras. Je ne suis pas parvenu à le lâcher. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Brièvement, je crois deviner un clin d'oeil derrière ses rides, mais ce peut aussi être les traits tirés de son sourire qui ne semble jamais quitter son visage. Je lui fais confiance. Je n'ai jamais détesté un seul roman qu'il m'a conseillé. Le plus souvent, même, ils s'ajoutent à la pile de mes œuvres préférées. Je termine mon tour entre les derniers rayons de la petite librairie et vais payer mes achats.

En sortant de la boutique, sur la route du retour, je me rends compte en comptant les pièces restantes qu'il m'a offert un livre. Je souris en coin et lève les yeux au ciel. Léo ne changera jamais.

Je fais la route sous le soleil assommant de la fin de matinée, je n'ai pas pris mon vélo et je commence à regretter mon choix. Tout en marchant à l'ombre des arbres un maximum, je fume une cigarette, mes yeux protégés derrière une paire de lunettes noires. Les livres sont dans le sac accroché à mon dos, j'observe le paysage désert autour de moi et soupire.

Il me faut un quart d'heure pour atteindre la maison. Au loin, je sens l'odeur des légumes frais me monter aux narines. Je passe en cuisine directement pour me servir un verre d'eau glacé que je bois avant même d'avoir déposé mes affaires dans ma chambre. La sueur humidifie ma nuque et le bas de mon dos où mon sac repose encore. Je me sens épuisé, las. Accablé par le poids de la chaleur qui m'écrase.

Même si l'été signifie le temps du repos, lire des romans au soleil et profiter de la piscine, ce n'est pas ma saison préférée. J'attends l'automne et l'hiver avec impatience. Le village est beaucoup plus beau à cette époque là.

Des voix mes parviennent aux oreilles, tandis que je me dirige vers l'étage. Je m'avance au salon et m'arrête dans l'entrée. Je me fige. Norah assise dans le canapé avec ma mère, mon père installé derrière son bureau. Ils rient tous les trois, j'ai envie de fuir. Si je m'en vais sur la pointe des pieds, peut-être que personne ne me remarquera.

Mais Norah voit mes mouvements avant même que je ne puisse penser à partir, elle se redresse et me sourit. Ma mère se lève, tend une main pour que je me joigne à eux.

– Louis justement on t'attendait ! Norah est arrivé il y a dix minutes, elle voulait te voir.

– Me voir ?

– Oui, je m'excuse si je dérange. Je voulais simplement te parler.

Me parler. Je serre les dents et jette un regard à mes parents. Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Je voudrais disparaître. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je hoche la tête et lui fais signe de me suivre.

Quand je jette un dernier coup d'oeil derrière moi, je perçois le sourire sur les lèvres de ma mère et l'air amusé de mon père. Ils s'imaginent déjà des choses qui me font grincer des dents. Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais rien faire d'autre que les décevoir.

Je pose mon sac en bas de l'escalier et guide Norah dans la véranda. La baie vitrée est ouverte, un air chaud léger s'infiltre, mais la pièce est plongé sous le soleil. J'ai la sensation de me baigner dans le mercure, d'étouffer à chaque nouveau souffle.

Elle s'appuie contre un mur, je croise les bras, observe les arbres dans le jardin, le reflet du soleil sur les feuilles vertes. Je comprends que c'est à moi de briser le silence, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne trouve pas les mots justes. Ceux qu'elle voudrait entendre. Parce que ce ne sont pas ceux que je veux prononcer, parce que ma vérité ne ferait que la blesser.

Je finis tout de même par soupirer et dire, sur un ton lent et plat :

– Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message, on se serait vu en ville, ça t'aurait évité de venir jusqu'ici.

– C'est ce que j'ai fais. Deux fois. Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

– Je ne regarde pas tout le temps mon téléphone.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ?

A sa question, je me tourne vers elle. Elle porte une belle robe d'été, aux bretelles fines et aux couleurs vives. J'aimerais lui dire que je la trouve jolie dans cette tenue, que ça lui va bien. J'aimerais passer mes doigts contre la peau dénudée de ses épaules, embrasser son cou, sentir son parfum à la fleur, toucher sa poitrine au-dessus de ses vêtement et lui dire que j'aime ça, que je veux plus. J'aimerais que tout ça soit vrai. Que ce soit aussi facile. Mais, ça ne l'est pas.

Parce que ce n'est pas aussi évident. Parce que je ne ressens pas tout ça. Parce que, même si elle est très jolie, même si elle pourrait me plaire, même si nous nous sommes embrassés, je n'envisage rien de plus.

– Je pourrais te poser la même question ? C'est toi qui est venu chez moi...

Elle soupire et se détache du mur pour combler la distance entre nous. Je décroise les bras, elle tend le sien et prend ma main entre ses doigts fins. Je regarde la bague en argent sur son annulaire, le bracelet en tissu coloré autour de son poignet droit.

On ne se dispute pas vraiment, ce sont plutôt des constations. Aucun de nous ne hausse le ton, je n'ai pas envie d'être en colère contre elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le rôle du méchant ni prendre le risque de la perdre.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire... Qu'est-ce tu attends, de nous deux ?

Bien évidement que je sais. Mais ces derniers jours, j'ai tout fais pour éviter ce moment. Pour l'oublier ou le repousser. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à notre baiser ce soir là et tout ce qu'il pouvait impliquer.

A mes yeux, j'embrassais simplement une personne qui le voulait aussi, sans arrière pensée, mais je devine qu'il en est tout autrement pour Norah. Elle souhaite en tirer quelque chose de sérieux, elle pense que je suis autant attaché à elle qu'elle l'est à moi.

Norah est dans notre groupe d'amis depuis le collège, mais je ne le connais presque pas. Et je me sens stupide et égoïste de ne rien ressentir pour elle, de n'avoir aucune attraction, aucun désir, aucune envie d'aller plus loin.

– Je... Je ne sais pas réellement. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça, à nous...

– Donc, ce baiser... ça ne voulait rien dire ?

Mon silence répond à ma place. Elle baisse les yeux, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir les larmes y monter. Quand je tends une main pour la poser sur son bras, elle se recule et secoue doucement la tête. Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse ressemble plus à une grimace douloureuse. Je suis devenu l'ennemi. Celui qui lui a brisé le cœur. Celui sans cœur.

– Je suis désolé...

– Non, c'est moi, je croyais... Je me faisais des illusions.

– Norah...

– Je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer aider mes parents. On se revoit bientôt.

Et, dans un coup de vent, elle repart. Ses yeux fuyant les miens, ses épaules tendues. Je reste planté au milieu de la pièce, incapable de la retenir. Son _bientôt_ est amer. Il sonne faux. Je sais la vérité. Je sais qu'elle ne voudra certainement plus jamais me revoir, entendre parler de moi. Parce que j'ai agi égoïstement. Parce que je ne fais que décevoir les autres, et moi-même.

Je reviens dans l'entrée, prends mon sac au bas des escaliers. Norah n'est déjà plus là. Je crois que je suis resté un moment, seul, immobile, au milieu de la véranda. J'entends la voix de ma mère qui m'appelle, je pose un pied sur la première marche et la regarde. Derrière elle, à son bureau, mon père m'adresse un bref sourire. Elle me demande :

– Ton amie n'est pas restée pour manger ?

Comme je n'ai pas la force de parler, je me contente de secouer la tête. Et je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je fume une cigarette, observe le jardin depuis ma fenêtre. La musique est bien trop forte dans mes écouteurs, mais elle vibre en moi.

Je n'entends pas mon père qui entre dans ma chambre. Je sursaute simplement quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il s'appuie, en face de moi, contre l'autre côté de la fenêtre. J'arrête la musique, pose mon téléphone sur la commode derrière moi.

Ma cigarette est presque terminée, je la regarde se consumer. J'ai la gorge trop serrée pour la finir. Un silence reposant s'installe entre nous. Mais je sens le regard de mon père sur moi, mon visage tourné vers le dehors, toujours à l'horizon.

– Tu sais, il finit par dire d'une voix lente, quand j'étais jeune j'ai moi aussi eu du mal à trouver ma place. Les deux seuls amis que j'avais à l'école ont déménagé, je me suis retrouvé seul, isolé des autres élèves pendant des années. Ça a été le cas jusqu'à l'université. Là, tout a changé. J'ai rencontré ta mère lors d'un événement organisé pour les étudiants. Je me souviens exactement du moment où je l'ai vu. Elle portait une longue robe, ses cheveux bruns relevés dans un élégant chignon, un verre à la main et elle riait avec des amis. Mon regard n'a plus capté que sa présence. Je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux d'elle de toute la soirée. Pendant la convention, je l'observais. Je n'ai jamais été sûr de moi, et si elle n'était pas venue vers moi ce soir là, je crois qu'on ne se serait jamais adressé la parole.

Au fil des mots de mon père, je regarde le sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il ne le quitte presque jamais, cet air heureux et apaisé. Cet air qui illumine son visage dès qu'il pose les yeux sur ma mère.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une femme telle que ta mère pourrait une seconde s'intéresser à moi. Jamais personne avant elle ne m'avait porté d'intérêt. Elle a été toutes mes premières fois. Je n'ai pas voulu changer pour lui plaire, devenir quelqu'un que je ne suis pas pour la faire rire ou tomber amoureuse de moi. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.

Je le fixe. J'essaie de savoir où cette conversation va mener. Mon père ne dit jamais rien sans arrière pensée. Surtout pas quand il se lance dans un si long discours. Je joue avec mon bout de cigarette que je finis par écraser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Les choses se produisent naturellement et avec le temps. La vie peut être très surprenante, il faut simplement être patient.

– Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, papa ?

Son regard s'adoucit, il passe ses doigts contre son menton, entre les poils de sa barbe et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai la gorge sèche, attentif à ses mots. Parce que lui, au contraire de moi, a toujours su les manier et les faire sonner justes.

– Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ou savoir ce que tu ressens, mais j'ai la sensation que tu te renfermes parfois sur toi-même. Ce n'est pas tout le temps. Mais, ces derniers mois, il y a des moments où tu sembles être totalement ailleurs. Sur une autre planète. Ce n'est peut-être rien, je ne sais pas, mais... sa voix se fait plus basse maintenant, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir nous en parler, pas vrai ? Reconnaître que tu as besoin d'aide n'est pas une faiblesse, au contraire, c'est la plus belle force.

D'abord, j'ai du mal à répondre ou à réfléchir. J'ai ce nœud qui se resserre dans la gorge et bloque les larmes. Elles se bousculent à l'intérieur et je manque de m'étouffer avec quand j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Je crois que je suis un peu comme mon père, parfois, silencieux, solitaire et dans mon monde. Mais je n'ai jamais eu son aisance avec les mots, je n'ai jamais su trouver les bons. Même pour moi. Même pour exprimer ce que je ressens, parce que j'ai cette impression de vivre au milieu du vide parfois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par baisser les yeux et hocher la tête. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Mon père tend son bras, caresse affectueusement mon épaule. Il se relève, embrasse mon front et me dit que nous passons à table dans cinq minutes.

C'est seulement quand la porte se referme derrière lui que j'autorise les larmes à couler le long de mes joues. Je pleure en silence, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Au repas, quand je regarde mes parents se parler, se sourire, je me demande si moi aussi j'aurais le droit à la même vie heureuse et simple qu'eux. Ou si alors, je resterais seul, à attendre que quelqu'un me trouve.


	5. Jour 4.

_(Lundi tard le soir) - Mardi. _

Ce soir là, j'arrive avant le coucher du soleil et du jour. Mes parents ne m'ont pas demandé où j'allais. Mon père a deviné que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ses mots de tout à l'heure. J'ai un livre dans le panier de mon vélo et une gourde d'eau. Je m'installe dans l'herbe, au bord du lac. Entouré, simplement, du bruit de la nature. Pour le moment, je suis seul.

Je lis jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de lumière pour discerner les mots. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'épuisent. Ensuite, je me couche et j'observe le ciel rosé. Comme cela m'arrive souvent, je m'endors au milieu de l'herbe, elle chatouille ma peau nue. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, bercé par le léger clapotis de l'eau mêlé au bruit étrangement rassurant de la nuit.

Lorsque je me réveille, le ciel au-dessus de ma tête a changé de couleur. Le noir a laissé place à une couleur plus douce, un bleu-gris, celui du matin. Il doit être encore assez tôt, le soleil n'est pas levé. Il sort timidement sa tête jaune de l'eau calme du lac.

Mais, l'inconnu d'hier est là. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et le vois, assit à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne perçois que son dos, les os saillants sous son tee-shirt et ses cheveux bruns qui recouvrent le haut de sa nuque.

– Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il secoue simplement la tête. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et observe autour de nous. Mes yeux s'adapte à la lumière, j'ai encore mon livre à côté de moi dans l'herbe et mon paquet de cigarette qui est tombé de ma poche de short.

– Tu as passé toute la nuit ici ?

– Je pense bien.

– Quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'inconnu ne dit rien. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de voir son visage. Puis, il ajoute, presque dans un murmure,

– C'est un bel endroit pour se reposer.

Finalement, je m'assois en tailleurs et m'étire un peu. Sous ma peau, je sens mes muscles craquer. Je regarde une coccinelle faire son chemin sur la couverture cornée de mon livre.

– Oui, mais il y a encore mieux.

Je range mon paquet de cigarettes dans ma poche, puis joue avec les plis de mon short. Soudainement, je me mets à sourire. Il semble m'écouter, alors je continue :

– Une fois, je suis allé à la mer avec mes amis. On avait une serviette, un pique-nique et on a tous dormis là-bas. Sur le sable. Le bruit de l'océan nous berçait, c'était vraiment... extraordinaire. On a vu le coucher de soleil, ça m'a coupé le souffle.

Un silence. Si je ferme les yeux, je peux presque me remémorer le son des vagues qui s'échouent sur le sable, sentir l'air marin qui caresse mon visage et le goût du sel sur ma langue.

Et sa voix, brisée et timide comme celle d'un enfant triste, résonne.

– Je n'ai jamais vu la mer.

– _Jamais_ ?

J'ouvre les paupières et pose les yeux sur lui. Sur sa silhouette. Encore étrangère, inconnue. Sa peau blanche, ses longues jambes et son corps recroquevillé. Un corps trop grand pour lui, pour s'y renfermer.

– J'ai déjà lu des livres sur l'océan, écouté des vidéos où l'on entend et voit les vagues, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça fait en vrai.

– C'est encore plus magique, et impressionnant. Il faut le vivre.

Quelques minutes passent. Aucun de nous ne dit quoi que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il doit être environ sept heures du matin. Je devrais aller retrouver mon lit, terminer ma nuit, mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de briser ce moment.

– Tu peux me raconter ? La mer ?

Il me demande ça comme si c'était moi qui en avait écris l'histoire. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je le fais. Je lui les sensations, l'odeur, le toucher, la musique. Les souvenirs, les journées là-bas avec mes parents, les soirées avec mes amis. Ce temps qui semblait éternel mais qui, maintenant, m'échappe. Paraît loin, inaccessible. Hors de portée.

Je parle longtemps, et il m'écoute sans jamais m'interrompre. Parfois, lors d'un court silence, il me pose une question, à laquelle je trouve toujours une réponse.

– Et tu sais le jour dont je me souviens le mieux de la mer... c'était juste avant l'orage. Quand les gros nuages chargés de pluie et d'électricité stagnaient au-dessus de l'eau. Les vagues se fracassaient les unes contre les autres, on aurait dit qu'elles voulaient se déchirer, s'enfouir sous la surface pour se cacher de la foudre. Je me suis dit, je reprends mon souffle, je me suis dit qu'elles pourraient m'avaler, ces vagues, si j'étais au milieu d'elles, qu'elles pourraient me frapper le corps et me tirer au fond de l'océan si elles le voulaient. Je me souviens encore du vent frais, de cette impression que le monde s'écroulait juste en face de moi. Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur la plage. Ma mère me demandait de venir me mettre à l'abri avec eux dans un café, mais moi...

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, elles tremblent un peu, et mon souffle aussi. Je crois que des larmes involontaires s’agglutinent en travers de ma gorge. Elles ont le goût de l'eau de mer. Je la sens partout, sur et sous ma peau, alors même que je n'y suis pas retourné depuis des mois.

– Moi je ne voulais pas partir. Je voulais rester. Regarder l'océan se déchaîner. C'était... je me sentais tellement vivant. Si minuscule face à l'immensité de notre monde. Tu regardes l'univers, la nature et tu te dis que, au final, d'un jour à l'autre, elle peut tout réduire à néant, elle peut t'écraser et tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire. Parce que tu es petit, impuissant, vivant sur cette terre pour seulement quelques années. Des fois, j'y pense, et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Pas parce que je suis triste, mais parce que c'est extraordinaire, parce que ça me dépasse. Ça ne te fait pas cet effet là, parfois, à toi aussi ?

– Tout le temps.

Mon regard lâche l'horizon pour se poser sur lui. Je ne vois toujours pas son visage. Mais, uniquement par le son de sa voix, je sens qu'il a tout compris. Qu'il m'a compris. Il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer, parce que ça se communique dans le silence entre nous.

– Désolé, je parle trop. Ça n'a pas forcément de sens ce que je dis, je m'emballe tout le temps quand je parle de tout ça.

– Non, il marque une pause de quelques secondes, non c'est comme écouter un livre.

Je souris, même s'il ne peut pas me voir, car je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Que m'entendre parler, c'est avoir l'impression de lire quelque chose. J'ai les joues qui chauffent, alors je prends mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en allume une. Avant de la fumer, je joue un peu avec, la fais tourner entre mes doigts et la regarde se consumer lentement.

Lui, il ne bouge pas. Il est comme figé dans ce tableau de la nature. Devant le lac, au milieu de l'herbe, entouré d'arbres de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Un moment, je vois sa main bouger, il passe le bout de ses doigts contre les petites pétales fragiles d'une marguerite. Je pose ma joue contre mon genou, ramené près de mon torse et je le regarde faire. Son visage toujours inconnu à mes yeux. Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres, respire doucement, et l'observer c'est exactement comme se retrouver devant une grande œuvre d'art dans un musée. Sauf qu'elle est vivante.

Un moment, figé dans le temps, qui au milieu cet espace éternel ne veut rien dire, mais qui pour moi a toute son importance. J'ai la soudaine envie de tendre le bras, le toucher, pour voir s'il est bien réel ou juste une projection de mon esprit. Parce que, pendant une poignée de secondes, je doute. Je pense que j'ai peut-être trop bu hier soir, que je ne m'en souviens pas, et que j'invente cet inconnu. Je l'invente car je voudrais qu'il existe. Que quelqu'un me comprenne sans que je n'ai besoin de le demander.

– Tu restes combien de temps, ici ?

Je demande, parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur que demain il ne soit pas là, que je l'attende et qu'il ne vienne jamais. Qu'il me dise je pars, je pars cette nuit. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais rien de lui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me sentir abandonné.

Il arrête de passer ses longs doigts entre les fleurs, je remarque les quelques bagues qui les ornent et la couleur bleu nuit sur ses ongles, avant qu'il ne replace son bras devant lui. Hors de ma vue.

La cigarette brûle entre mes doigts, je n'ai plus goût à fumer. Je l'écrase contre la semelle de mes chaussures et range mon briquet.

– Deux semaines.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines, c'est long, non ? C'est suffisant, pour apprendre à se connaître, pour vivre un peu. Et en même temps, deux semaines ce n'est rien. C'est bientôt. C'est demain. J'ouvrirais les yeux et il ne sera déjà plus là.

– Tu reviendras ?

– En vacances ?

– Non, enfin oui, je ne sais pas. Je voulais dire ici, au lac, demain, un autre jour, avant de partir ?

Je m'embrouille dans mes propres mots, alors je détourne le regard. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer.

D'abord, il ne dit rien. Je crois voir les muscles de son dos se figer un peu. C'est à peine si son corps bouge quand il respire. Puis il finit par répondre dans un souffle,

– Oui.

Un poids se soulève sur ma poitrine. Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas eu envie de partager cet endroit de mon monde avec qui que ce soit. Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne, que je sois le seul à y laisser ma trace.

Mais maintenant, être ici, à ce point précis de l'univers avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas. Sa présence n'est pas envahissante, parce qu'il est un peu comme moi au final, il a besoin de se sentir protégé dans une bulle.

– Mais... tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, tu sais ?

Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande pourquoi il me dit ça. Pour la première fois, je vois tout son corps se soulever quand il inspire une bouffée d'air. Son dos, ses épaules, même ses bras.

Mes yeux se posent sur le tatouage au-dessus de son coude. Je ne peux pas bien voir ce que c'est, simplement les traits de l'encre noire qui décorent sa peau laiteuse, aussi blanche qu'une page vierge d'un livre neuf. Il doit encore y écrire toute son histoire.

– Parce que personne ne veut être avec moi. Je suis tout seul, dans mon coin, un peu trop étrange pour le reste du monde, peut-être. C'est ce qu'ils disent tout, en tout cas. Je ne te raconte pas ça pour me plaindre, je préfère rester ainsi même, mais... je ne sais pas, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire que perdre ton temps avec moi, je suppose. Ma vie n'a rien de... trépidante. Elle est assez ennuyante, je dois dire.

– J'aimerai que la mienne le soit. J'aimerai connaître tout ce que les autres vivent. Je ne fais que lire, fumer, dormir, nager dans ma piscine et venir ici pour être seul. Il y a mes amis, bien sûr, mais parfois... je fronce les sourcils, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils vivent dans leur monde et que moi je cherche à attraper de l'air autre part, ailleurs, là où ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre. J'ai beau crier, leur faire signe, pleurer, ils ne m'entendent pas. Ils ne voient pas, ou seulement ce qu'ils souhaitent voir. Ils ne veulent pas réparer un ami brisé, ils veulent danser, rire et boire avec lui. Et quand je veux retirer le masque, ils ferment les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir ?

A mon tour, je prends une grande inspiration. Je tire sur un bout d'herbe qui se détache de la terre, le jette plus loin, il tombe au sol sans même être porté par le vent. Il n'y en a pas. Aucun souffle. Comme si la terre avait arrêté, soudainement, de respirer. Pour nous écouter parler, lui et moi.

– Que je pense à partir autre part, loin, que je cherche quelque chose que je ne trouve pas, que je pleure parce que je suis perdu au milieu d'eux et je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie, de vivre à leur manière, sans avoir peur du lendemain, sans avoir à reprendre son souffle. Ils vont trop vite, ça m'effraie. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent et en même temps ils ne tendent pas forcément les mains pour l'attraper, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Moi, moi je sers les doigts autour du vide. Je tâte les murs, dans le noir, c'est humide, froid, rigide, ça m'écorche la peau... Quand je sors de la tête de l'eau, après avoir échappé à l’asphyxie, il n'y a plus d'air à respirer à la surface. Tout est stagnant, silencieux, mort.

Les larmes de tout à l'heure reviennent, elles ont un goût amer. Ce n'est plus celui que j'aime, celui de l'océan qui redonne envie de sentir. C'est un goût dont je veux me débarrasser à tout prix. Mais celui-là, il ne part jamais vraiment.

Assis, comme ça, j'étouffe. Je m'étouffe avec mes larmes, en silence, ou peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier peut m'entendre pleurer. Alors, je me laisse tomber en arrière dans l'herbe et tend les bras.

Mais il n'y a que lui. Que cet inconnu. A qui je confie tout ce qui me fait peur, tout ce qui me hante, tout ce que je cache à l'intérieur et qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Et je serre une poignée d'herbe dans ma main, fort, si fort que je l'arrache avec de la terre. Je ne fais pas exprès, mes doigts tremblent.

Je ne sais pas s'il a bougé, s'il me regarde, s'il a décidé de s'enfuir parce qu'il me pense plus bizarre encore que lui, j'ai les yeux fermés. Pour retenir mes larmes. Ça ne sert à rien, mais je le fais quand même. Parce que j'en ai l'habitude.

– Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que j'ai raté ma vie. Que je ne lui ai pas donné le sens que je voulais. Que je vais mourir en n'ayant pas eu le temps d'exister.

Mes mots s'entremêlent dans un murmure brisé, tremblant et humide de larmes. Mes joues le sont aussi. Je n'ai plus la force de tenir les barrières, je les laisse couler. Pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'est ça, se sentir vivant, sentir toutes les émotions se libérer et se mélanger dans son corps, ne pas savoir quoi en faire, où les envoyer, mais les sentir chacune plus puissante encore que la précédente.

Je serre avec une telle force mes doigts autour de la terre que j'ai mal. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume sale, je ne sens plus ma main, elle est toute engourdie, endormie.

Le silence me répond. Peut-être que, finalement, il est vraiment parti. Je lui ai fait peur, sans doute. Il doit me trouver pathétique, ridicule.

Il y a tout qui explose, à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, toutes ces émotions qui affluent et se précipitent pour prendre de l'air, pour ne pas mourir sous ma peau.

Puis, j'entends. Sa voix, un murmure, mais que je n'ai jamais connu aussi certaine :

– Tu existes. Tu existes, là, ici, maintenant.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'autorise à respirer, à relâcher la poignée de terre et laisse mes muscles se détendre. Je sens encore les larmes qui parsèment mes joues, elles n'ont pas fini de sortir, alors je leur accorde leur liberté.

D'habitude, j'aurai tenté de fuir, d'échapper à ce moment. Je ne monte pas, quand je pleure, quand j'ai peur, quand je suis au bord du gouffre. Même à Zayn, c'est très rare. Seulement quand j'ai trop bu pour tenir le masque, quand je suis trop épuisé pour sourire encore.

Mais, là, c'est différent. Là, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de rester.

– Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que d'exister de cette manière là, en étant soi-même.

Je ne réponds pas, parce que les larmes m'en empêchent, mais j'ai la poitrine qui se serre. Sa voix, que je connais à peine, nouvelle, qui me dit ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. Comme si, sans jamais ne nous être rencontrés, il me connaissait mieux que personne.

Et c'est effrayant, car il a raison. Je sens que j'existe, à cet endroit, à cet instant. Je ne sais pas si c'est beau, mais je suis plus léger. Je peux flotter au-dessus du lac, que le vent léger de l'été me porte jusqu'à la mer, que j'y reste, à la surface.

J'entends mon téléphone sonner, dans ma poche, je le sors et regarde, à travers les larmes, le numéro de ma mère s'afficher. Je me redresse, passe ma main contre ma joue pour la sécher et soupire.

– Je vais devoir rentrer.

Mon téléphone affiche sept heures quarante deux. Mes parents doivent se demander où je suis, où j'ai passé la nuit. Je me redresse. Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours dos à moi, mais il m'écoute. Il entend chacun de mes mots et les siens résonnent encore à l'intérieur de moi. Peut-être pour toujours.

Je rassemble mes affaires, redresse mon vélo et grimpe sur la selle. Juste quand mes yeux se posent sur lui, il me dit à bientôt. Ça sonne comme une promesse, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je lui réponds la même chose et je pars, un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, la porte de la véranda est ouverte, je range mon vélo et entre. J'entends le café qui passe, l'odeur me monte aux narines, et la radio de ma mère depuis la cuisine. Ils y sont tous les deux. Mon père, en pleine lecture de son journal en attendant que sa tasse refroidisse et ma mère, en train de beurrer une tartine grillée. Ils lèvent tous les deux la tête vers moi et leurs yeux s'arrondissent.

– Louis, mon chéri, souffle ma mère, pourquoi tu as le visage couvert de terre ?

Je baisse le regard vers ma main par endroit encore marron d'une terre poudreuse et je me souviens l'avoir passé contre mes joues pour les sécher.

Ils attendent ma réponse. Et moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est me mettre à rire. Vraiment rire. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir m'arrêter, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ma mère me fixe sans comprendre, et je vois le sourire qui naît aux coins des lèvres de mon père.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Mais ce n'est rien, moi je sais. Je sais que ce sont ces petites choses là qui me font exister.


	6. Jour 5 (partie une).

_Mercredi. _

Il est là.

Le livre est encore ouvert sur ma cuisse, je laisse ma phrase en suspend et je lève subitement la tête. Il est là. À quelques mètres de moi. Il passe. Avec sa famille, certainement. Deux femmes, dont l'une a l'air d'avoir la cinquantaine, un homme, plus âgé lui aussi.

Il marche, lentement, derrière eux, une main dans la poche de son jean et l'autre qui tient ce qui semble être une carte.

C'est sa voix que je reconnais, immédiatement. Sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Et je ne m'y attends pas. Elle me prend par surprise, et j'ai le cœur qui cogne à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Il leur indique la route, ils doivent visiter les alentours.

D'abord, je ne vois que son dos, puis il tourne la tête vers la gauche. Il porte des lunettes de soleil, ses cheveux lui tombent sur le haut du front, un peu devant les yeux et entourent son visage d'une manière nonchalante qui lui convient parfaitement. Les traits de son visage sont nets, sa mâchoire bien définie, saillante.

Je me dis que c'est une belle coïncidence tout de même. Mais, il ne me voit pas. Mon regard le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une autre rue. Je reprends ma lecture, mais les mots n'ont plus de trop de sens, ils se mélangent dans ma tête et je ne fais que relire plusieurs fois le même paragraphe sans rien comprendre.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, je referme le livre et le pose à côté de moi sur le banc. C'est la voix de mon meilleur ami qui me fait sursauter et sortir de mes pensées. Il me sourit, je me lève et nous nous prenons brièvement dans les bras pour se saluer. Sa planche de skate sous le bras, je range mon livre dans mon sac à dos, monte sur la mienne et nous nous dirigeons vers le parc.

Là-bas, nous pouvons faire des figures sur des rampes, nous reposer dans l'herbe et même observer un bout du lac. Nous roulons côte à côte jusqu'à arriver à destination. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Je trébuche, je râle, je tombe, je m'écorche le genou. Ma planche roule à quelques mètres de moi, Zayn la ramasse et je reste assis là où j'ai chuté quelques secondes avant.

– Tu as l'air contrarié...

Mon meilleur ami prend place au sol à côté de moi. Le soleil tape, mais je n'ai pas le courage de bouger. Je regarde la rougeur sur mon genou, la peau amochée, rien de grave cependant. Des blessures en surface.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, je ne dis rien. Autour de nous, quelques jeunes font eux-aussi du skate. Je les regarde réussir leurs figures, s'amuser, rire ensemble. Tout semble si facile. Pourquoi est-ce que, moi, je n'y arrive pas ? Laisser tomber les barrières, les problèmes, et profiter de chaque instant.

– Je ne sais pas trop... un peu de tout, je crois.

Zayn ne répond pas, il sent que je dois encore parler, que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac, alors il se tait. Il me laisse le temps de chercher les bons mots à mettre sur mes sentiments, ceux qui me font peur, ceux qui me hantent.

Il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en allume une, tire dessus et me la tend. J'avale une si longue bouffée que je manque de m'étouffer avec. Elle me brûle les poumons. Me rend vivant, une seconde.

– Parfois je me dis que je passe à côté de ma vie.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai l'impression d'être en décalé, de vous regarder tous avancer pendant que je cours pour vous rattraper.. mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste sur place. Et vous vous éloignez, sans moi.

– Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal pour que tu te sentes comme ça ?

Je secoue la tête lentement et lui rends sa cigarette. Je sens son regard sur moi, il cherche à comprendre, mais parfois il n'y a pas de réponse claire. Elles prennent forment sur toute une existence, et je sais que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup vécu, qu'il me reste des années à expérimenter, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre une seule à chercher ma place dans le monde.

– Non, je crois que c'est de ma faute.

– Pourquoi ?

A mon tour, je le regarde enfin. Zayn ne me pousse pas à parler, il attend que ce soit moi qui fasse les premiers pas, il me laisse avancer à mon rythme. Et si je tombe sur le chemin, il sera toujours là pour me rattraper ou amortir ma chute, comme il l'a toujours fait depuis des années.

Je pense qu'il y a toujours eu cet équilibre entre nous. J'ai souvent la tête dans la lune et lui les pieds sur terre, même s'il prend la plupart de sa vie avec humour. Je n'ai pas sa capacité à voir la mienne en couleurs, elle est encore floue, sombre et lointaine.

– Parce qu'il me manque quelque chose, pour être complet, et ça me frustre.

– Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

– Je ne sais pas Zayn, peut-être les deux. Ou pas. Est-ce que l'amour ça suffit, seulement ?

– Si tu trouves la bonne personne, celle qui en vaut la peine.

Un soupir sort de ma bouche et je pose lourdement ma tête contre mes genoux calleux. J'ai eu mon premier baiser à quinze ans, une fille du collège qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et mangeait souvent des bonbons à la fraise. Pendant mes trois années de lycée, je suis sorti avec une autre fille et un garçon. Mes relations n'ont jamais tenu plus de trois mois, parce que je n'ai jamais eu ce déclic, parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de trouver _sa_ personne. Je ne pense pas être, un jour, vraiment tombé amoureux.

– Et si je ne la trouve jamais ?

– Tu cherches trop Louis, tu te prends trop la tête parfois, répond simplement Zayn en haussant les épaules, laisse la venir à toi.

Je tourne le visage vers mon meilleur ami, il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma nuque comme pour me rassurer. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne, mais je me sens déjà plus léger à l'intérieur.

Il retourne faire quelques figures, je le regarde faire, mon sac et mon skate à mes pieds. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ses rayons.

Zayn revient au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes peut-être, ses cheveux bruns un peu dans tous les sens. Il me tend la main, son sourire m’éblouit. Une fois que je suis debout, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne avec lui.

– Allez viens, je te paie un milk-shake.

– Toi tu sais parler à mon cœur.

Son rire me parvient aux oreilles, il embrasse ma joue et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ramasse mes affaires puis nous prenons la route du centre sur notre planche.

Quand je roule, un vent chaud fait voler mes cheveux et caresse gentiment ma peau. Je traverse des nuage de chaleur, cotons doux d'été, presque aussi léger qu'une plume. Il me manque juste encore un peu d'élan. Je ne dois plus avoir peur de prendre de la vitesse. Ni de ce qui peut m'attendre au bout.

Je tends les bras, poussé par la force de mes pieds, de mes jambes. Je regarde droit devant moi, respire, ferme les yeux. Aucun obstacle. Et j'ai la sensation de voler. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de mon meilleur ami me ramène sur terre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas _vraiment_ te casser un membre si tu continues Louis...

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, je me contente de hausser les épaules. Nous arrivons au café, alors il ne me pose pas plus de questions. Notre skate sous le bras, nous nous installons à une table en terrasse. Il reste encore quelques places de libre, un murmure agréable résonne dans les rues.

Colin, un ami de notre groupe et que nous avons connu en seconde avec Zayn, vient prendre notre commande. Depuis ses seize ans, il travaille tous les été dans ce petit café, je crois que c'est celui de son oncle. Avec ça, il peut se payer des voyages durant l'année. Il nous a déjà montré des photos des pays qu'il a pu visiter.

Et ça a l'air si facile. De l'argent. Un train. Un avion. L'autre bout du monde. Loin de tout.

Nous le saluons en lui serrant la main, sa paume est brûlante, humide aussi.

– Salut les gars, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

La casquette qu'il porte cache ses cheveux blonds, en partie rasés sur les côtés. Il nous sourit. A son poignet sont encore accrochés les bracelets en tissus des différents festivals de musique auxquels il a eu l’occasion de se rendre avant de prendre son poste. Sa peau est gorgée de soleil, son sourire aussi.

– Je vais prendre un milk-shake à la vanille, s'il te plaît.

Zayn termine sa phrase et glisse une cigarette entre ses lèvres puis l'allume. Colin hoche la tête et pose son regard gris sur moi, ensuite. Je n'ai jamais réellement su deviner la couleur de ses yeux, je suppose qu'elle est unique pour chaque être humain.

– Fraise pour moi, merci.

Après nous avoir lancé un sourire, il retourne à l'intérieur du café. Mon meilleur ami tire sur sa cigarette, je pose mes pieds sur ma planche et regarde les rues calmes autour de nous. L'ombre couvre les murs d'un côté et le soleil lèche les façades de l'autre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Colin revient avec deux grands verres à la main. Blanc pour Zayn, rose pâle pour moi. Nous le remercions, Zayn lui tend des pièces et il retourne dans le café.

– Ok, je vais totalement demander à me faire rembourser, ton verre est plus rempli que le mien.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma boisson, retiens un sourire et hausse les épaules. Il me donne un léger coup de coude, puis souffle à mon oreille :

– Je crois que ça veut dire que tu lui plais.

– Quoi ? A Colin ?

– Oui, il lève les yeux au ciel, qui d'autre ?

– Tu crois ?

Zayn tire une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, je prends la paille en papier entre mes doigts et la porte à mes lèvres. Le milk-shake est glacé, j'en ai la peau qui frisonne à la première gorgée.

– Il te lâche pas du regard, il rougit, il te sourit sans cesse, il te sert plus de boisson... Je crois qu'il ne peut pas être plus clair, ça fait un petit moment qu'il te tourne autour, il me semble.

Il boit d'une manière nonchalante et je fixe les gouttes qui glissent le long de mon verre, tombent sur la table.

Nous buvons ensuite en silence. Les mots de Zayn me tournent dans la tête. Colin sort à nouveau du café pour accueillir de nouveaux clients, il passe devant nous. Je le suis des yeux, il me regarde, sourit. Je lui rends, du bout coin de la bouche. La rougeur qui apparaît sur ses joues n'est pas due au soleil. Mon meilleur ami cache son sourire, vainqueur, derrière sa cigarette.

Avant de partir, il vient nous dire au revoir. Il n'ose plus vraiment me regarde droit dans les yeux, parce qu'il a dû comprendre que je sais. Quand il me serre la main, sa poigne est douce et je n'imagine pas ses doigts qui s'attardent contre ma peau et la caresse furtivement au passage.

Il nous invite à une soirée, Samedi, chez lui. Il y aura de l'alcool, des joints et de la bonne musique, il nous dit. Il ajoute qu'il espère nous voir, mais je crois qu'il s'adressait surtout à moi, parce qu'à ce moment là, ses yeux ne m'ont pas lâché.

Zayn répond qu'on sera là. Parce que nous allons quasiment à toutes les fêtes. Parce que, peu importe où mon meilleur ami veut aller, je le suis toujours. La couleur grise au fond des pupilles de Colin se met à briller, à la manière d'une pierre précieuse au fond de l'eau, un peu oubliée. Il semble heureux.

Et ça ne me fait rien.

Le goût de fraise reste sur ma langue toute l'après-midi. Un goût amer qui me coupe l'appétit. Il est presque vingt et unes heures. Zayn me propose de venir manger et dormir chez lui.

Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, alors j'invente une excuse. Je prétexte devoir aider mon père pour ses recherches. Nous nous quittons pour partir chacun de notre côté, il me serre contre lui et me souffle de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je lui souris, mais je ne fais que ça. M'inquiéter pour tout. Pour rien. Pour chaque chose que je ne sais pas vivre comme tout le monde autour de moi, comme chaque personne qui est à ma portée mais auxquelles lesquelles je n'ai jamais envie de tendre la main.

Zayn s'éloigne. Je prends le chemin de chez moi, mais je ne rentre pas à la maison. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'être seul, avant. Mes parents ne posent jamais vraiment de questions, ils attendent que ce soit moi qui vienne les voir, leur parler. Contrairement à eux, je n'ai jamais eu cette facilité pour parler de mes sentiments.

Parce que j'ai l'impression, parfois, de ne rien ressentir du tout.

Après dix minutes de marche, j'arrive au lac. Il n'y a personne. Je fixe l'eau un moment. Immobile, puis je retire mon sac de mes épaules, le pose à côté de mon skate. Je sors une serviette, que je prends toujours avec moi au cas où et retire mes chaussures.

J'ai besoin de faire taire mes pensées, alors je retire mon haut, mon jean, mes chaussettes, je laisse ma serviette au bord et je rentre dans l'eau. Elle n'est ni froid ni chaude. Un entre-deux parfait.

Le lac est d'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Il est tard, le jour se couche. Il n'y a presque plus de soleil, il disparaît à l'horizon. Tout paraît plus immense d'un coup. Une partie du monde s'endort, celui de la nuit se réveille.

Je commence par nager un peu. Il n'est pas rare que je me baigne ici. C'est plus calme.

Petit à petit, je rentre mon torse, mes épaules, puis, finalement, ma tête. Je n'entends aucun bruit. Perdu au milieu du silence.

En dessous de la surface, il n'y a plus rien. Ou justement si, un tout autre monde. Inconnu. Nouveau. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je reste figé.

L'immensité m'entoure et m'avale.

J'oublie tout. Les bruits. Les odeurs. Même mon cœur qui sonne toujours creux.


	7. Jour 5 (partie deux).

_Mercredi. _

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste sous l'eau, j'ai arrêté de compter après trente secondes. L'océan me paraît immense et lourd, il tire mon corps vers les profondeurs glacées et noires. Là où personne ne souhaiterait s'aventurer.

Mais je ne remonte à la surface que lorsque le souffle me manque et que la tête me tourne. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, mes poumons vides se remplissent aussitôt.

– Elle est bonne ?

La voix me fait sursauter, je me retourne et il est là. Je peux enfin le voir totalement. La lumière rosée du coucher de soleil éclaire la peau de son visage, dessine ses contours. Il est jeune, lui aussi. Peut-être un ou deux ans de moins que moi.

Je reste une longue minute sans rien répondre, je le regarde simplement. Figé au milieu d'une eau silencieuse. Il ne sourit pas, ses lèvres forment une ligne droite, mais son expression n'a rien de fermée. Elle est douce. Je finis par hocher la tête.

Il s'approche d'un pas. Un bandeau fin et coloré repousse ses cheveux et les empêche de tomber sur son front, devant ses yeux. Des yeux vert. A la lumière du soleil, il paraît clair, presque gris. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il doit changer en fonction de l'éclairage. Ses lèvres sont très roses et sa peau dorée de sable.

Un tas de couleurs se mêlent en lui. Un tableau travaillé pendant des heures. Le blanc de son tee-shirt, le jaune de son short de bain, l'encre noire de ses tatouages sur ses bras, un autre sur sa cuisse, juste avant la ligne de son vêtement.

C'est un endroit intime, alors je baisse les yeux. Mes joues chauffent, je souris discrètement et pose mes mains à plat sur la surface tranquille de l'eau.

– Tu veux venir ?

– Pas ce soir.

Pas ce soir, mais peut-être un _autre_. Nous en avons encore quelques uns devant nous.

Son ton n'est pas méchant, il le dit tout bas, presque un murmure, comme s'il craignait que ses mots me blessent. J’acquiesce, nage jusqu'au bord et sors de l'eau. Elle dégouline sur ma peau, elle est tiède et le léger vent la sèche déjà.

Je marche sur l'herbe jusqu'à ma serviette, m'enroule dedans. Il ne me regarde pas, il reste debout et observe l'horizon, là où le soleil termine de se cacher.

La serviette autour de mes épaules, je m'assois. Il est grand, ses jambes sont longues, interminables.

J'hésite quelques secondes, puis je dis :

– Je t'ai vu.

Ce soir, il se tourne vers moi. J'ai le droit de voir autre chose que son dos, l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux. Il n'a plus peur de me montrer son visage, on dirait.

– Aujourd'hui, ce matin, je t'ai vu. Avec ta famille, je crois. Tu visitais le centre, près du parc.

– Oh.

Je tente un sourire pour le rassurer, il s'avance et vient s'asseoir à quelques mètres de moi. Si je tends le bras, cette fois, je peux le toucher. Et en même temps, il paraît inatteignable. Loin de tout.

– J'ai reconnu ta voix, et tes cheveux.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, je pose mes yeux sur ses boucles brunes, par endroit certaines mèches semblent éclaircis par le soleil, des filets d'or cachés au milieu du reste.

Je le regarde et lui aussi. Je le vois pour la première fois, j'apprends à connaître ses traits, les grains de beauté sur son visage, le vert changeant de ses yeux, le léger coup de soleil sur son nez.

Un silence passe, seulement le chant des oiseaux et des rires lointains d'enfants. A l'autre bout du lac, il y en a qui se baignent dans l'eau. Il finit par me lâcher du regard et les observe s'arroser.

Je me mets alors à demander tout bas, pour que lui seul puisse entendre, même s'il n'y a que nous :

– C'est étrange non ? De se dire que je pourrais fermer les yeux et te reconnaître, au simple son de ta voix.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas non plus. Je me dis qu'il ne va rien répondre, que ma remarque est peut-être déplacée. Il doit me trouver étrange.

Mais, il m'a vu et entendu pleurer hier. Toutes les émotions refoulées et les frustrations que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'exprimer. Je ne suis jamais livré ainsi à qui que ce soit, encore moins un inconnu. Et pourtant, ça m'a fait un bien énorme. Je me suis ôté un poids considérable de mes épaules rien qu'en racontant mes problèmes à une personne qui ne me connaît pas. C'est peut-être plus facile comme ça, parce qu'il ne peut pas me juger. Simplement m'écouter et partir, s'il me trouve trop envahissant et extravagant.

Cependant, il est resté. Aujourd'hui, il est encore là. Il est revenu. J'ai envie de croire que c'est aussi un peu pour moi. Pas seulement pour venir apprécier le calme et la beauté du lac.

La léger vent tiède du soir caresse ma peau et la réchauffe, mes jambes nues frissonnent, je me sens apaisé. Puis, il répond sur le même ton que le mien :

– Moi aussi.

Je le regarde, cligne des paupières et retiens mon sourire. Il serait capable, lui aussi, de me reconnaître au son de ma voix.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui.

Comme il ne semble pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, je me contente de cela et c'est déjà bien assez. Mes doigts se perdent entre les brins d'herbe, ils sont encore chauds d'avoir été baigné dans le soleil. Je sens que mon corps n'est presque plus humide, mais je garde la serviette autour de moi.

Mon regard s'attarde sur ses doigts. Il joue avec ses bagues, les fait tourner, et le bleu de ses ongles met encore plus en avant leurs différentes couleurs. Je peux mieux voir ses tatouages, maintenant qu'il est plus proche de moi. Surtout un en particulier, qui me fait penser à notre conversation hier. Une vague.

Une vague sur son poignet. Simple, mais magnifique.

Il n'a jamais vu la mer, mais il a une vague éternelle dessinée sur sa peau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as visité ce matin ?

Ma question le prend un peu de court, il tourne son visage vers moi. Pendant un moment, il me regarde sans rien dire. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il prend sont temps avant de parler. Alors, je le laisse faire.

Et, étonnement, il se met à me raconter beaucoup de choses. Ses longues rues aux façades colorées, d'un marché, il me décrit tout ce qu'il a pu voir, sentir, toucher. J'ai l'impression d'y être, avec lui. Même si ces endroits, je les connais déjà pour les avoir parcouru pendant toute ma vie.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu prononcer autant de mots à la suite. Il semble se détendre un peu plus à chaque minute qui défile. Je l'écoute attentivement, comme lui a pu le faire avec moi hier. Quand sa voix s'efface, il me regarde à nouveau et je lui souris.

– Tu as visité le musée du patrimoine ?

– Non, il secoue la tête, mes parents n'aiment pas trop ces choses là.

– Mais il faut absolument le voir, je m'exclame en me redressant un peu. Et les vestiges romains aussi, ceux qui entourent le haut du village, il en reste quelques uns mais c'est impressionnant de se dire qu'avant il y avait tout ça, déjà de la vie, des siècles avant nous.

Je parle avec enthousiasme, parce que j'ai été baigné dans tout ça, parce que mon père est passionné par l'histoire de notre village et de tous les autres aussi en réalité. Tout ce qui est ancien, tout ce qui laisse des traces, des vestiges d'une vie antérieure.

Il hoche la tête, lentement, et pour la première fois je crois voir l'ombre d'un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

– Si tu veux, je peux t'y emmener. Demain, ou un autre jour.

– Tu ferais ça ?

– Oui, je devrais pouvoir trouver un créneaux pour toi.

Ses yeux se sont légèrement agrandis, il s'attend peut-être à ce que je lui fasse une blague. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant. Il ne peut pas partir d'ici sans avoir vu toutes les richesses du village.

– C'est... c'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'être guide touristique.

– Vraiment ?

Je me mords la lèvre, retiens un sourire et secoue doucement la tête. Nos regards se croisent. Un instant de silence. Puis, soudainement, étrangement, nos rires se mêlent. C'est inattendu et tellement libérateur, aussi. Un bulle qui éclate, mais pas la notre. Autre part dans le monde, peut-être. Ou alors une barrière qui se baisse entre nous, qui nous rapproche sans qu'on ne le sache encore vraiment. Parce qu'il faut un début un tout.

Mon rire est si long que je finis par m'allonger dans l'herbe. La serviette tombe de mes épaules, étendue derrière moi et je le regarde rire aussi, les yeux plissés. Je découvre les fossettes aux coins de sa bouche, l'éclat dans ses yeux, même si c'est bref et que je mets plus de temps à retrouver mon sérieux que lui. Je garde encore le sourire sur mes lèvres, passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux et si mon rire résonnait encore, je n'aurais pas pu entendre ses mots tellement sa voix est basse, ce n'est même plus un murmure.

Et il me dit ce que je pensais, à peine quelques secondes avant, en l'observant :

– Je pourrais te reconnaître à ton rire, aussi.

Mon sourire s'éteint, mais à l'intérieur de moi je sens qu'il y a tout qui s'allume. Je suis plus surpris qu'autre chose, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cette phrase de sa part. Je commençais à le comprendre déjà lors de notre première rencontre, mais c'est un être surprenant.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'observe sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas réellement quoi lui répondre, ses mots tournent encore dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais respiré aussi lentement.

Et je suis bien content qu'il ne me regarde pas, parce que je crois que mes joues se mettraient à rougir violemment.

– Mais sinon, c'est d'accord pour demain.

Il tourne le visage vers moi, je cligne des paupières et reprends un souffle normal. Malgré son bandeau, une mèche rebelle lui tombe sur le côté du front, couleur caramel.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

Je secoue la tête, il sourit du bout des lèvres et me remercie. Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait lui dire cela, parce qu'il donne un peu de couleurs et de vie à mon été.

Il reste là encore un moment. Peut-être trente minutes. D'abord, on ne parle pas. On profite du silence. Les premières heures de la nuit.

La température ne baisse pas vraiment, mais je me rhabille quand même, totalement sec maintenant. Il attend que je termine pour se relever, je prends mon sac au sol. Il me regarde une dernière fois, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, me dit à demain avant de tourner le dos.

Je m'avance d'un pas, puis souffle rapidement :

– Je m'appelle Louis, au fait.

Mes mots se succèdent tellement vite que j'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas compris, mais il se tourne vers moi, son sourire toujours présent. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, s'il a cet effet sur tous les gens, seulement je suis légèrement intimidé.

Sa voix est douce quand il répond,

– Moi c'est Harry.

Je hoche la tête, mets mon sac sur mes épaules et prends mon skate au sol. Ses yeux suivent mes mouvements, ils brillent dans la pénombre. Je lui adresse un signe de la main.

– A demain alors, Harry.


	8. Jour 6.

_Jeudi. _

Une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les doigts, j'attends Harry là où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous hier. Je ne sais pas s'il est ponctuel, alors je suis arrivé dix minutes en avance, au cas où. Un sac sur le dos, une casquette sur la tête, je regarde autour de moi. Je lui ai dis de me rejoindre sur la même place où je l'ai vu hier matin avec sa famille. Ce sera plus facile pour lui que de se rendre dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas encore.

Il est presque quatorze heures. Quand je me suis préparé après le déjeuner, mes parents ne m'ont pas demandé où j'allais avec mes affaires, ils pensent certainement que je vais passer l'après-midi avec Zayn ou d'autres de mes amis. Ma mère m'a simplement donné un tube de crème solaire et une gourde d'eau fraîche.

Je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette et sors mon portable pour regarder l'heure. Il devrait déjà être là depuis dix minutes. Mais je ne suis pas pressé, ça se peut qu'il cherche sa route, alors je patiente encore.

Vingt minutes passent. J'ai le temps de fumer une autre cigarette, installé à l'ombre sous un arbre. Je ne le vois toujours pas, et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter.

Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, finalement. Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis, qu'il ne veut plus passer du temps en ma compagnie.

Ou peut-être qu'il a un empêchant. Il faut que j'arrête de me monter la tête.

Je termine ma cigarette et juste au moment où je relève les yeux, je le vois arriver. Il marche rapidement, ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux, le dessus de ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans un demi-chignon, il porte un tee-shirt vert clair à rayures blanches et un short en jean.

Quand Harry arrive devant moi, je me redresse, il est un peu essoufflé. Il porte, lui aussi, un sac à dos sur ses épaules. Je lui dis bonjour en lui souriant, parce qu'il a l'air un peu contrarié.

– Salut, il souffle, je suis désolé du retard j'ai... j'ai eu un soucis avec mes parents.

– Rien de grave ?

– Non, il marque une pause, rien de grave.

Je hoche la tête, le regarde quelques secondes derrière mes lunettes et je crois qu'il fait pareil. Je range mon paquet de cigarettes dans ma poche et demande :

– Tu es prêt pour y aller ?

– Je te suis.

Sa voix est certaine, bien qu'il essaie encore de stabiliser sa respiration. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit là, qu'il ne se décide pas à faire demi-tour au dernier moment.

Je commence alors à marcher doucement, nous avons tout notre temps pour visiter et apprécier les paysages autour de nous.

D'abord, je l'emmène au musée. La chaleur est accablante dehors, l'air frais de l'intérieur nous fera le plus grand bien. Sur le chemin, je lui explique ce que je sais sur le patrimoine culturel, ce que j'ai pu en lire, ce que mon père a pu m'en raconter. C'est en partie grâce à lui que je peux mener ces visites aujourd'hui et apprendre des choses à Harry. Je crois que je le remercierai ce soir, parce que sa passion pour l'Histoire est loin d'être inutile.

Nous entrons au musée sur deux étages. Il n'est pas forcément grand, mais il y a de tout. Des photos de l'époque, des peintures, des morceaux plus ou moins complets de sculptures. L'entrée est gratuite, je l'emmène dans la première salle qui est climatisée.

L'endroit est vide. Nous retirons nous lunettes et Harry prend le temps de tout observer. Je reste à ses côtés et parfois j'interviens pour lui apporter des informations sur une œuvre, du moins ce dont je me souviens. Il m'écoute et il a l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui raconte. Je pourrais lui dire des bêtises, il me croirait quand même.

Je n'ai pas fait attention au temps, mais nous avons dû passer une heure environ dans le musée. Il n'y a pas des tas de choses à voir, mais ce n'en est pas moins intéressant. Avant de ressortir, Harry pose son sac sur un banc, fouille dedans et en sort un appareil de photographie. Il m'a l'air quelque peu ancien.

Il le passe autour de son cou, par des sangles qui le retiennent, et remet son sac sur ses épaules. Nous sortons ensemble, l'air étouffant du dehors nous frappe. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous marchons en silence, parfois il s'arrête pour prendre des photos de paysages, de la nature verte et abondante.

Je lui souris en le regardant faire, il retire de temps en temps ses lunettes pour mieux voir ce qu'il capture dans son appareil. J'en profite pour boire un coup.

Quand nous reprenons la marche, son bras frôle le mien, sa peau est brûlante. Il repousse une mèche de cheveux en arrière puis revient vers moi.

– Il appartenait à mon grand-père, me raconte Harry quand nous reprenons notre marche, il me l'a donné comme cadeau pour mes vingt ans. Je l'ai toujours adoré. C'est un vintage, mais la qualité des photos est à couper le souffle.

– C'est gentil de sa part de te l'offrir.

– Oui, son sourire est nostalgique, il l'a beaucoup utilisé aussi. Il m'a demandé de me construire des souvenirs avec ça, comme il a pu le faire avant moi.

– Il devait vraiment y tenir. Tu t'en sers souvent ?

– Depuis mon anniversaire, oui.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, remontant un peu mes lunettes sur mon nez. Sans que je ne lui demande, il me précise que son anniversaire est en Février. Je suppose que, depuis ce temps-là, il a eu l'occasion de prendre des tas de photos.

Nous reprenons la marche en silence, je continue de m'arrêter entre deux avec lui quand il enclenche son appareil. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous arrivons aux vestiges romains dont je lui ai parlé hier. Et là, je peux étaler mon savoir sur tout ce que mon père m'a appris.

D'abord, Harry prend des clichés pendant que je reste à ses côtés et lui raconte l'Histoire. Il y a quelque touristes et vacanciers autour de nous, mais l'endroit est tranquille. Nous avons ensuite de le place pour s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre en face des vieilles pierres.

Harry prend plusieurs gorgées d'eau, une goutte coule du coin de sa bouche, le long de sa joue et sa gorge. Il passe une main contre sa peau transpirante puis retire ses lunettes. Je détourne le regard, joue avec le bouchon de ma gourde.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ? Sur le musée et l'Histoire ?

Sa question me fait sourire. Je déplie mes jambes à plat devant moi, soupire légèrement et pose doucement l'arrière de ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Harry me regarde, ses prunelles sont extrêmement vertes aujourd'hui. Un vert émeraude, de forêt mouillée ou menthe à l'eau. Ses cheveux boucles sur le côté de son visage, mais son front est dégage grâce à son petit chignon.

– Je lis beaucoup.

– Tu vois, tu pourrais être un bon guide touristique finalement.

Et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à rire. La tête en arrière et les paupières fermées derrière mes lunettes. Le même rire qu'hier. Un rire qui vient du cœur. Un rire qui peut guérir.

Au bout d'une minute, quand je me calme, j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde toujours sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, mais la trace d'un sourire sur les lèvres qui ne m'échappe pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Je secoue la tête, réajuste ma casquette. Je ne peux pas contenir mon sourire.

– Mon père est historien, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que j'ai raconté aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais petit, il m'en parlait pendant des heures. C'est la passion de sa vie. Je voulais juste faire le malin et t'impressionner, j'avoue.

Harry cligne des paupières une fois en m'écoutant, puis ses sourcils se défroncent et il me donne un léger coup de coude. Son geste a le don de nous faire sourire tous les deux.

Je lui parle un peu de mon père, de sa passion pour l'Histoire et de ma mère aussi, sans qu'il n'ait à me le demander non plus. Plus les minutes passent, plus les conversations deviennent naturelles entre nous. L'un lance un sujet, l'autre l'écoute, souvent on se répond et on discute. C'est un moyen d'apprendre à se connaître et, le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que je dis, ni à me cacher.

Nous restons une bonne heure à discuter, se reposer et regarder le paysage à l'ombre. Harry m'a montré les photos qu'il a prises aujourd'hui et des plus anciennes d'autres paysages dont il m'a brièvement parlé.

– Ça te dit de redescendre par l'autre côté et aller manger une glace face à la rivière ensuite ?

Harry hoche la tête, ses lunettes à nouveau sur son nez. Je remets mon sac sur mes épaules et nous descendons par des marches en pierres, jusqu'en bas de la petite colline où sont les vestiges.

Le soleil tape toujours aussi fort, je vois sur mon portable qu'il est presque seize heures quarante. Je n'ai pas envie que cette après-midi touche à sa fin. Elle si belle qu'elle paraît irréelle, c'est un de ces rêves dont je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je peux rire, plaisanter, parler, respirer sans avoir peur d'être moi-même.

Je crois qu'Harry me comprend aussi pour ça. Il m'accepte comme je suis parce que je l'accepte comme il est. Il n'y a pas eu de questions ou de problèmes, c'est quelque chose qui s'est fait tout seul. Et je me dis que si dans deux semaines tout ça aura disparu, je peux bien profiter un maximum de chaque seconde jusqu'au départ d'Harry.

Je ne préfère pas y penser, alors je tourne la tête vers lui et commence à lui parler de certains bâtiments sur notre route. Une vieille église qui accueille maintenant des événements locaux, des réunions de charités, une ferme du dix-huitième siècle qui a été transformée en maison d'hôte, la petite piscine municipale où je me suis coupé le pied l'été de mes dix ans.

Harry m'écoute toujours et je donne vie à ce village par toutes ces anecdotes, histoires personnelles que j'y ai vécu. En même temps, ça me rappelle à moi aussi des souvenirs. Je souris, nostalgique de ces moments où je ne me sentais pas encore étranger à moi-même, où j'avais encore l'impression d'avoir une place quelque part, de savoir ce que je faisais là, vivant.

Et Harry doit voir que ça me rend un peu mélancolique, parce qu'il change de sujet de conversation et me parle de ce qu'il a pu goûter comme spécialité ici. Je le remercie silencieusement avec un sourire, mais il comprend.

Quand nous passons devant ma bouquinerie préférée, je lui attrape délicatement le bras et il s'arrête. Il regarde la devanture et me sourit ensuite, je lâche sa peau et nous entrons ensemble. L'odeur des livres me monte immédiatement aux narines, je retire mes lunette et souris à Léo, en train d’étiqueter des livres derrière sa caisse.

Un grand sourire apparaît aussi sur son visage quand il me voit. Il descend de son siège et fait le tour pour venir me prendre dans ses bras et me dire bonjour.

– Bonjour Louis, comment ça va ?

– Bien, bien merci.

Je hoche la tête en gardant mon air joyeux et tourne le visage vers Harry. Il a retiré, lui aussi, ses lunettes de soleil, accrochés au bord de son tee-shirt. Il observe autour de lui, émerveillé, les tas de livres empilés partout, anciens, neufs, certains bouts de parchemins accrochés aux murs en brique. Nos regards finissent par se croiser.

– Léo, je te présente Harry. Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours, il est en vacances ici.

– Et bien sûr tu lui fais visiter ma librairie, il tend la main vers Harry avec un sourire chaleureux, ravi de te rencontrer.

Je ris à la remarque de Léo. Harry lui serre la main en retour, souffle un de même presque chuchoté, un air timide sur le visage.

– Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber que sur Louis mon garçon, ça fait des années qu'il vient au moins une fois par semaine dans ma boutique. Il repart toujours avec des bouquins dans les mains, je me demande même s'il les a déjà tous lu, Léo laisse échapper un rire rauque et reprend. C'est un peu comme mon petit fils Louis, je l'ai vu grandir, il venait avec ses parents et il était pas encore plus haut que trois pommes... bon tu vas me dire aujourd'hui ce n'est pas non plus un grand gaillard mais...

– D'accord Léo, merci, je pense qu'on va faire un tour nous !

Je pose ma main sur le bras d'Harry en riant, je constate que lui aussi n'a pas pu retenir un sourire amusé face aux paroles du vieil homme. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas tord d'un côté, je passe parfois des heures ici, je m'assois sur un bord d'escalier, sur la pierre fraîche et je parcours des pages et des pages de textes.

Léo ne m'a jamais rien dit, parce qu'il est devenu comme une figure de grand-père pour moi aussi. Plusieurs fois, il m'a invité à boire du thé glacé dans sa réserve, parce que je suis resté jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture et nous parlons de littérature. En dehors de mes parents et de Zayn, je crois qu'il est une des personnes dont je suis le plus proche, je pense même lui avoir dit des choses sur moi que je n'ai jamais avoué à qui que ce soi.

– J'aurais bien aimé entendre ce qu'il avait à dire moi... murmure Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Son rire, bien que léger, me parvient aux oreilles. Léo rit aussi, mais il nous laisse faire le tour de sa librairie et retourne à sa caisse. Je remets mon bras le long de mon corps et vagabonde dans les rayons aux côtés d'Harry, à son rythme.

– Vous avez l'air vraiment proches en tout cas, Léo et toi.

– Oui, je dis en regardant la quatrième de couverture d'un livre, je le connais depuis avant mes dix ans si je me souviens bien.

Je repose le livre dans l'étagère, entre deux autres et me tourne vers Harry. Il passe le bout de ses doigts contre les tranches, continue ensuite de marcher puis je reprends, parce qu'il sent que je n'ai pas fini de parler :

– Je crois qu'il y a ce genre d'équilibre entre nous, tu vois ? C'est un peu étrange à dire, mais... je hausse les épaules. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu quand je me sentais seul, surtout au lycée et moi je pense que je comble un peu sa solitude aussi.

Ma voix se fait un peu plus basse alors que nous entrons dans une autre partie de la boutique, Harry me jette parfois un regard pour me montrer qu'il écoute.

– Sa femme est morte d'un cancer il y a cinq ans, il l'a très mal vécu. Ses enfants et petits enfants ne sont jamais réellement venus le voir, il reçoit des cartes de vœux chaque année, mais jamais de visite. Il parle à ses clients, il sourit, il semble heureux, mais au fond... au fond c'est juste une façade, parce qu'il est constamment triste, il me l'a dit. Pourtant, quand on est ensemble, je me sens compris. Il me tire vers le haut, il m'apprend des tas de choses, il m'écoute. Et parfois, les gens ont juste besoin de ça, d'être écouté. Et c'est ce qu'on fait, lui et moi. On écoute tout ce que les autres ne veulent pas entendre.

Harry s'est arrêté, ses yeux posés sur moi, je fais tourner les pages d'un livre sous mes doigts et le repose. Mes mots font échos à ceux que je lui ai déjà dit deux jours avant, au bord du lac, quand j'ai laissé tomber toutes mes barrières.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer au milieu d'une librairie. Alors, je hausse les épaules et souris légèrement à Harry. Il doit savoir que c'est faux, mais il ne dit rien. Ou seulement ça :

– Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes venir ici. Tu te sens chez toi.

Je lui souris, hoche la tête. Il comprend. Il comprend parce qu'il m'écoute.

Nous continuons notre tour, je lis quelques résumés ou des premières lignes d'un roman. Harry s'arrête sur un livre que j'ai déjà lu et adoré. L'_Amour _de Marguerite Duras. Je lui saute presque dessus pour lui dire,

– Tu as déjà lu un de ces romans ?

Il me répond que non en secouant la tête et je regarde l'étagère pour lui prendre un deuxième livre de la même autrice.

– J'adore tout ce qu'elle écrit, je voudrais tellement avoir son talent... Ces deux là sont mes préférés, il faut absolument que tu les lises.

J'ai ajouté _Le Ravissement de Lol V. Stein _à celui qu'il tenait déjà, Harry regarde les couvertures puis mon visage et il sourit du coin des lèvres.

– D'accord, je les prends.

– Sérieusement ?

– Oui. Je te fais confiance. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

Même si ça doit paraître narcissique, je hoche la tête. Les heures que je passe en librairie, dans mon lit ou au bord de la piscine à lire ne sont jamais perdues. J'en ressors toujours avec un savoir en plus. Parfois, l'impression de faire partie de ce monde fictionnel, de vivre les mêmes aventures fantastiques que certains personnages, de ressentir les histoires d'amour comme si j'étais dans la peau du protagoniste, me laisser submerger par les mots.

C'est ça. La littérature, c'est un _exactement_ comme les vagues. Parfois, l'une d'entre elles nous frappe et on ne s'y attend pas, on s'y perd, on s'y noie et on ne veut plus jamais en sortir.

Harry va payer ses achats à la caisse, Léo lui fait un peu la conversation et il me félicite aussi parce que je ressors les mains vides. Je garde mon sourire alors que nous allons vers le glacier.

Nous faisons la queue derrière deux personnes, Harry regarde les différents parfums affichés sur un tableau noir, à la craie blanche. Quand notre tour arrive, je demande un cornet à la pistache et Harry choisit la lavande.

Glace en main, nous allons nous installer sur un banc à l'ombre, près de la petite rivière qui coule. A cette heure-ci, il y a un peu plus de monde dehors, mais ce n'est pas dérangeant.

Nous dégustons notre cornet en silence, nous avons tous les deux retirés nos lunettes et je me suis assit en tailleurs sur le banc.

Il me remercie pour aujourd'hui, je lui souris même si je suis triste que cette journée touche à sa fin. Mais je suppose qu'il a d'autres choses à faire que rester des heures entières avec moi.

Je lui jette un regard et lui demande, sans vraiment réfléchir :

– Tu fais quelque chose Samedi après-midi ?

– Je ne sais pas, il hésite, je ne pense pas, non...

Il tourne son visage vers moi, je lui souris et hausse les épaules.

– Ok, si tu peux et veux venir, ça te dit de passer quelques heures avec moi ? J'ai autre chose à te montrer.

– Une autre visite guidée ? Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

– Ça, je lèche ma glace en haussant les épaules, c'est une surprise.

Harry hoche la tête et termine sa glace. Je lui dis de me rejoindre ici Samedi à la même heure, mais il s'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir venir s'il doit sortir avec ses parents. Alors, je lui propose de lui donner mon numéro pour me prévenir. Je pensais qu'il serait sceptique, mais il accepte presque immédiatement, il me tend son téléphone sur la page de ses contacts et je rentre mon nom.

C'est étrange de savoir qu'à tout moment, il peut m'envoyer un message. Ça me fait sourire un peu aussi. J'espère qu'il osera franchir le pas.

On se quitte environ une demi-heure plus tard. Je le regarde partir. Sur la route jusqu'à chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes qui me poussent dans le dos.


	9. Jour 7.

_Vendredi. _

Une nouvelle fois, Zayn me bat à plat de couture. Je râle et lui vole une poignée de chips dans son assiette pour la peine. Il me donne un léger coup sur la main mais ne m'empêche pas de les manger pour autant.

Je ris tandis qu'il lance une autre partie. Les volets sont baissés dans sa chambre, mais légèrement entrouverts pour laisser un minimum d'air passer. Il met le jeu en pause, se redresse et prends l'assiette vide.

– Je vais chercher une bière, tu en veux ?

– Oui, attends je viens t'aider.

Nous descendons tous les deux dans son salon. Sa mère est en cuisine, elle vient certainement de rentrer du travail car elle porte encore ses talons et une chemise blanche. Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas mourir de chaud.

– Bonjour Louis, comment tu vas ?

– Bonjour Safiya, je vais bien et toi ?

Elle me fait la bise et me répond qu'elle est épuisée, elle vient embrasser le front de son fils qui, la tête dans le réfrigérateur, râle. Je connais la mère de Zayn depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais lui, elle m'a vu grandir en même temps que ses trois enfants.

– Tes sœurs sont là ?

– Ouais, dit mon meilleur ami en prenant deux bières, Sana est dans le jardin et Inès dans sa chambre je crois.

– Vous sortez ?

– Non, il fait trop chaud, on joue aux jeux-vidéo en haut.

– D'accord, elle se tourne vers moi, tu peux rester dîner si tu veux Louis.

Je la remercie, elle me sourit et me presse gentiment l'épaule avant de partir dans le jardin avec un grand verre d'eau. Zayn lève les yeux au ciel et nous retournons dans sa chambre avec de nouvelles bouteilles fraîches.

Nous jouons pendant presque une heure. J'envoie un message à ma mère pour la prévenir que je ne mange pas à la maison ce soir, Zayn me dit que je peux rester dormir aussi, qu'il me passera des vêtements. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas passé la nuit ici, je hoche la tête et nous descendons pour manger.

Ses sœurs sont déjà à table quand nous arrivons, Sana a le regard rivé sur son portable et Inès par avec sa mère qui revient de la cuisine, un plat dans les mains. Nous mangeons sur la terrasse, et je me dis que ça doit être quand même bien d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Zayn ne doit jamais se sentir trop seul.

– Au fait Louis, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment va ton copain ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'en en a pas parlé.

– C'est parce qu'il ne sont plus ensemble, intervient mon meilleur ami en soupirant, je te l'ai déjà dit maman. Ça fait un moment déjà.

Safiya a l'air sincèrement désolée et elle s'excuse plusieurs fois en posant sa main sur mon bras, je la rassure que ce n'est pas grave. C'est plutôt son fils qui se charge de lui faire la morale d'ailleurs.

– Ça date d'il y a cinq mois maman...

– Ah, mais c'est pour ça, j'ai totalement oublié, pardonne moi Louis... Donc, tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

– Maman... !

– Non, je réponds en souriant, mais ça me va comme ça.

– Tu as raison, tu auras bien le temps de trouver l'amour.

Zayn râle et change de sujet, pour mon plus grand soulagement, mais je remercie quand même sa mère d'un sourire. Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle voulait simplement prendre de mes nouvelles, bien que Zayn doit déjà lui raconter toute ma vie.

Après le repas, nous jouons à un jeu de société avec ses sœurs. Elles vont devant la télévision vers vingt deux heures trente et nous restons sur la terrasse avec Zayn pour fumer. Il fait un tour sur son portable et je regarde les étoiles dans le ciel en tirant sur ma cigarette.

Comme je reste là ce soir, je ne pourrais pas aller au lac. Je me demande si Harry s'y rendra quand même, s'il m'attendra. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter pour lui faire savoir que je ne viendrais pas.

Mon meilleur ami me tend son portable, je tourne le regard et tombe sur une photo. C'est Norah, le cadre s'arrête au niveau de ses épaules. Elle porte un chapeau de soleil en paille, des lunettes, et ce qui ressemble à la mer derrière elle. La description de la photo laisse sous-entendre qu'elle m'en veut clairement pour ce qui s'est passé Samedi soir.

– Heureusement que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, dit mon ami en reprenant son téléphone, elle t'aurait affiché partout. Tu serais devenu le martyr de notre bande.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir, je déteste faire du mal à mes amis ou les perdre. Je sens qu'après ça, Norah ne souhaitera plus me parler ou même m'approcher.

Zayn passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'assure de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça, qu'elle reviendra vers moi quand elle aura oubliée, ou bien que je peux de toute façon avancer sans elle.

– Ce sera sûrement pas le premier cœur que tu vas briser.

– Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça, moi.. !

– Tu préfères que ce soit le tien qu'on brise, peut-être ?

– Non, je souffle, je ne sais pas. Tu m'embrouilles...

A vrai dire, toutes ces histoires sur les relations me font plus peur qu'autre chose. Se lancer dans le vide avec une autre personne, un homme ou une femme, ça m'effraie, parce que je me dis qu'elle devra tout connaître de moi, que je devrais lui accorder ma confiance et partager des moments intimes de ma vie avec.

Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt. Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne personne.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, peu importe ce qui arrive, moi je serai toujours là pour toi Louis, tu le sais.

– Oui, oui je le sais, merci, je hoche la tête. Et moi aussi, je suis là.

– Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Et la première personne qui te fait du mal ou qui te manque de respect, moi je vais veiller à la remettre à sa place.

Je lui souris brièvement, il tapote amicalement mon épaule.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, depuis hier je suis plutôt de bonne humeur et je ne souhaite pas que ça disparaisse. Quand je termine ma cigarette et propose à Zayn d'aller regarder un film dans sa chambre. Il éteint la sienne, se lève et me laisse choisir parmi sa collection dans son étagère. Mon choix s'arrête sur un film Marvel, je m'allonge à côté de lui et me concentre sur l'écran.

Zayn s'endort avant la fin, j'éteins tout après le générique et me lève du lit. Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux, mais je n'ai pas envie de me coucher maintenant. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Et il fait bien trop chaud.

Je sors de la chambre, descends au salon. Sana et Inès sont encore dans le canapé, elles me proposent du pop-corn mais je refuse. Safiya est certainement partie dormir. Je sors dans le jardin, m'assois dans l'herbe et regarde le ciel.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche de jogging, je le sors et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'un numéro inconnu s'affiche. J'appuie sur le message pour le lire et ce n'est plus qu'un sourire qui apparaît sur mon visage.

C'est Harry.

✉

_Bonsoir Louis, je viens de terminer de lire _Le Ravissement_ comme tu me l'avais conseillé. J'ai envie de me plonger directement dans l'_Amour_, est-ce que c'est raisonnable à cette heure-ci ?_

_Bonne nuit, si tu dors déjà. _

_Harry. _

Je regarde l'heure indiquée sur mon écran. Minuit trente deux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il déjà était aussi tard.

J'enregistre d'abord son numéro dans mon répertoire et lui tape ensuite une réponse.

✉

_Bonsoir Harry, même si je suis fier de toi et que j'ai envie qu'on parle de ce livre pendant des heures, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. Nous avons une après-midi chargée demain._

_Enfin, si tu viens toujours ? _

Je me mords la lèvre et fixe mon écran. S'il ne peut pas venir, je serais un peu déçu, mais c'est une sortie que l'on peut toujours reporter au lendemain. Mais je peux comprendre, il est venu pour passer ses vacances ici, pas pour me voir tous les jours.

Sa réponse ne tarde pas, elle arrive à peine une minute plus tard et je ne patiente pas une seconde pour la lire.

✉

_Oui, je serai là. _

_Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? _

Mon sourire se creuse davantage, je souffle et ne tiens déjà plus d'être à demain. Mes doigts tapent les quelques mots sur l'écran que je me presse de lui envoyer.

✉

_Surprise, je t'ai dis. Mais, avant que j'oublie, prévois de quoi te baigner et une serviette !_

Je pense que mon indice ne peut pas être plus clair, et j'aurais aimé ne pas lui en faire part, mais si je l'emmène à la plage demain et qu'il ne prends pas de maillot, il ne pourra pas y entrer. De plus, je me sentirais idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il ne peut pas repartir sans avoir touché et nagé dans l'eau de la mer.

Tout de même, j'aurais préféré garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Elle n'est qu'à quelques petits kilomètres d'ici, nous prendrons le train à la gare du village et je lui montrerai à quel point l'océan est magnifique.

J'ai envie de le voir, de le lire dans ses yeux. J'ai envie qu'il sache que, moi aussi, je l'ai écouté et entendu.

✉

_Ce sera fait. _

_A demain, Louis. Bonne nuit. _

A mon tour, je lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Je l'imagine dans son lit, à quelques pas seulement de moi, dans une maison du village, l'air encore chaud de la nuit qui passe sur sa peau, allongé au-dessus des draps en train de lire mon message.

Et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

C'est étrange et rassurant à la fois.

Je ne suis pas tout seul.

Pour encore huit jours, je ne suis pas tout seul.


	10. Jour 8.

_Samedi. _

Mon sac est encore plus chargé que celui de Jeudi. J'ai, moi aussi, pensé à prendre tout le nécessaire. La serviette, la crème solaire, de l'eau, mon short de bain que je porte sous mes vêtements.

Il est treize heures cinquante-cinq et j'attends Harry au même endroit que la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, ma mère m'a demandé où j'allais avec une serviette de plage et un sac rempli. Je lui ai dis que j'allais à la mer avec quelques amis, elle n'a pas posé plus de questions. Elle m'a embrassé le front et m'a dit de bien m'amuser.

Ce matin, vers dix heures, Harry m'a encore confirmé sa présence. Ça m'a rassuré et j'ai passé la matinée à sourire, mon père me lançait des regards étranges que je faisais mine de ne pas voir. Mais je sais que lui n'est certainement pas passé à côté. Il voudra certainement connaître, bientôt, la raison de ma si bonne humeur ces derniers jours.

Je ne sais pas, cependant, si j'ai envie et si je suis prêt de parler d'Harry. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je voudrais qu'il soit encore un secret. Mon petit secret de l'été. Je ne suis pas obligé de raconter notre rencontre à qui que ce soit, elle n'appartient qu'à nous, et dans sept jours, tout ça appartiendra au passé. Même si je pense que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de lui.

Comme Léo, comme le premier livre que j'ai lu, comme le premier roman qui m'a fait pleurer, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Même si je le voudrais.

Harry est là à l'heure. Il arrive devant moi, son sac sur ses épaules et vêtu d'un tee-shirt _Rolling Stones_ troué à quelques endroits, un short en jean. Ses cheveux sont détachés libre à l'air, ils bouclent un peu dans tous les sens et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il semble si mature et posé et en même temps il a encore cet aspect innocent, juvénile qui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger.

Nous nous mettons en route jusqu'à la gare à dix minutes de marche, je ne souhaite pas être en retard et manquer notre train. Même si je ne doute pas qu'un autre passera encore dans une heure. Seulement, je suis déjà _mort_ d'impatience d'y être.

Sur le trajet, je demande à Harry ce qu'il a fait hier. Il me raconte sa ballade au marché avec ses parents puis la visite d'un autre village voisin, puis il a passé la soirée à lire _Le Ravissement de Lol V. Stein_, au lac.

– J'ai voulu rester pour te voir, mais j'ai dû rentrer un peu avant le coucher du soleil. J'ai fini le livre quand je suis rentré à la location.

Il est allé au lac pour _me voir._ Je retiens, en vain, mon sourire et entre dans la gare. Il regarde autour de lui, visiblement en plein questionnement. Je l'emmène vers un guichet et demande deux billets en direction de la mer. Je donne simplement le nom de la ville où elle se trouve, l'homme nous les tend et nous donnons moins de cinq euros pour le trajet.

Harry m'interroge du regard, je lui réponds pas un bref sourire satisfait et il me suit jusqu'au quai. Le train entre justement en gare. Quand il s'arrête, nous laissons les passagers descendre, et nous montons afin de trouver une place. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, nous la voiture vide et nous installons sur des sièges côte à côte.

Nous posons nos sacs entre nos jambes. Il n'y a que deux autres personnes dans le compartiment et le quai est loin d'être bondé. Harry observe par la fenêtre, je sors mes écouteurs de ma poche de pantalon. Les portes se ferment et le train démarre une minute après.

Je mets un écouteurs dans mes oreilles et en tends un à Harry, il le prend et me sourit. Je le laisse choisir la première chanson dans la playlist, et nous regardons tous les deux dehors.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas quand ni comment, mais je me suis endormi. C'est Harry qui me réveille, doucement. Je redresse ma tête de son épaule, rougis et me recule un peu en m'excusant, il me sourit. Nous sommes à l'arrêt et apparemment arrivé à destination.

J'arrête la musique, il me rend mon écouteur et je les range. Les joues encore brûlantes, je me redresse et prends mon sac pour qu'il puisse sortir aussi. Nous sortons du train, l'air est encore chaud mais plus respirable qu'au village. L'air de la mer se fait sentir. Et je crois qu'Harry s'en rend compte aussi.

Nous remontons le quai, sortons de la gare. Je n'ose pas le regarde. J'ai encore honte. Je me suis endormi sur son épaule et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Il m'a laissé faire.

Pour y être venu plusieurs fois avec mes amis, je connais le chemin jusqu'à la plage par cœur. Nous passons une grande place, quelques rues. Le bruit des vagues, l'odeur de l'eau salée. Aucun doute. Je pose enfin les yeux sur Harry quand nous arrivons face à la mer. L'immensité bleue.

Et il sourit. Il sourit vraiment. Il y a ses fossettes, comme l'autre jour au lac quand nous avons rigolé ensemble. C'est soudain, naturel, spontané. C'est si beau que je souris aussi.

Son regard embrasse tout autour de lui, les couleurs, les odeurs, les détails. Nous nous sommes arrêtés sur la digue pour qu'il puisse tout admirer. Ses yeux se posent finalement sur moi, un vert gorgé d'eau, celui de la mer. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, il y a simplement toutes les nuances qui se mêlent dedans.

– Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire je... merci Louis. Vraiment.

– Tu ne pouvais pas repartir sans voir la mer.

Je lui souris, il fait de même et nous nous regardons plusieurs secondes, avec seulement le bruit des vagues autour de nous. Je repense à ma tête sur son épaule toute à l'heure, je tourne le visage vers la mer et lui donne un petit coup de coude.

– Allez viens, la mer t'attend.

Nous marchons alors jusqu'à un banc pour retirer nos chaussures, Harry ne patiente pas et s'avance directement dans le sable chaud. Je le rejoins, mes baskets à la main. Je le regarde, heureux pour une chose si simple et ça me rend dans le même état que lui.

Je remonte jusqu'à l'eau à ses côtés, nous posons nos sacs sur le sable, pas trop loin de l'eau et notre vue. Mais, la plage est tranquille de ce côté là. Il n'y a jamais trop de monde, parce qu'elle n'est pas connue et qu'il n'y a pas tant de maisons ou bâtiments que ça autour.

L'eau est bleu claire, limpide, je crois qu'on peut voir nos pieds à travers. Harry se tourne vers moi et d'un regard on se comprend. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, nous avons tous les deux la même idée. Rapidement, nous retirons nos vêtements que nous posons sur notre serviette.

Quand nous ne portons plus que notre short de bain, je lui fais face. Le sien est jaune, il a retiré ses lunettes de soleil et je ne remarque que maintenant le petit médaillon qui pend à son cou. Je peux aussi découvrir de nouveaux tatouages sur son corps qui étaient cachés par ses vêtements, un sur le haut de son torse, deux oiseaux de chaque côté en-dessous de ses clavicules, une feuille de laurier sur sa hanche, juste à la ligne de son short.

Je m'attarde quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de plier ses affaires et nous allons ensuite jusqu'à l'eau. Je vois qu'il n'a qu'une hâte, y être. A quelques pas des premières vagues qui lèchent le sable humide, il s'arrête et me demande :

– Ça va être froid ?

– Peut-être, je souris, au début. Mais après, tu t'y habitues et c'est très agréable.

– Il y a des poissons ?

– S'il y a du mouvement, ils ne seront pas là. Mais promis, je reste à côté de toi pour surveiller s'ils ne veulent pas te manger.

Il lève les yeux au ciel quand je me mets à rire. Il sourit quand même, lui aussi, le regard rivé sur l'eau. J'ai retiré mes lunettes pour mieux voir les couleurs. J'attends qu'il avance pour me mettre à marcher moi aussi. Nous irons à son rythme, et s'il veut faire demi-tour au dernier moment, je le suivrais.

Mais Harry ne recule pas. Il se remet en route, et bientôt les vagues viennent s'abattre sur ses pieds, ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux. Nous avançons dans l'eau, jusqu'à l'avoir au ventre, au bassin. Et puis, il plonge d'un coup sous l'eau. Sa tête disparaît quelques secondes, il revient à la surface, le visage et les cheveux trempés. Je souris si fort que ma mâchoire me fait déjà mal.

Quand il recommence, je le suis. Je plonge sous l'eau moi aussi. Le bruit des vagues n'existe plus. Seulement le silence de la mer, un bruit flou qui ne se décrit pas. Je n'aime pas ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau, alors je les garde fermés. Surtout à la mer.

Je remonte, Harry nage autour de moi, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Un sourire d'enfant. Un sourire d'une première fois.

Nous nageons d'abord jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied, les vagues nous font bouger sur place et nous suivons leurs mouvements. De temps en temps, nous jetons un œil sur nos affaires. Mais si ce n'est une famille à quelques mètres et un couple de l'autre côté, il n'y a personne près de notre emplacement.

Ensuite, Harry se met à m'arroser, et nous nous chamaillons quelques minutes dans l'eau, nos rires mêlés au bruit de la mer.

Nous sortons de l'eau en même temps. Je m'allonge sur ma serviette, Harry s'assoit sur la sienne. Il remet ses lunettes de soleil et moi ma casquette. Je ne demande pas, c'est lui qui me parle des livres de Marguerite Duras, il les a lu tous les deux. L'_Amour_ ce matin,

– Il n'était pas long, je l'ai dévoré en une heure et demi.

– Tu aimes alors ?

– Oui, sa voix est assurée et il hoche la tête, oui on dirait qu'elle a écrit ces histoires pour moi.

– C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi.

– Est-ce que tu as lu tous ses livres ?

– Presque. Et il ne m'en manque plus qu'un pour tous les avoir dans ma bibliothèque.

Je l'entends changer de position, j'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui. Il s'est allongé sur le ventre, sa tête sur ses mains croisées devant lui, le visage tourné vers mon côté. Son regard est posé sur moi, le vert de ses yeux celui de la menthe délavée.

Au-dessus du murmure des vagues, on se met à parler. De la littérature, des mots de ce que ça représente pour nous. Je lui raconte la lecture comme un refuge, une échappatoire au monde réel, un moyen de me sentir encore vivant. Quand je lui demande ce qu'il fait pour oublier, l'expression sereine sur son visage prend l'allure d'une légère grimace et il hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment de... refuge ?

Il prononce ce mot comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, comme s'il le découvrait, comme la mer aujourd'hui, et mon cœur se serre à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors, quand tout va mal ?

– Je fais avec.

Sa réponse est si simple et naturelle qu'elle me coupe le souffle, j'ai du mal à ravaler ma salive. Je regarde les grains de beauté timides sur son visage, les tâches de rousseur qu'on voit à peine, seulement si on est assez proche de lui, ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur le front et le côté du visage, les boucles encore humides et une goutte glisse parfois de ses mèches à sa peau, se meurt dans les plis de son cou.

Et quand je le regarde je me dis que ce n'est définitivement pas juste. Pas juste du tout. Il ne devrait pas faire avec. Il n'a pas besoin de faire avec. Il pourrait trouver quelque chose qui, lui aussi, un instant, une heure, une journée, le rend pleinement heureux, l'emmène autre part que l'endroit d'où il souhaite s'échapper.

– Parfois quand ça ne va vraiment pas, le soir surtout, je mets mes écouteurs et je lance le bruit de la mer sur internet. Ça m'aide à faire taire mes pensées et à trouver le sommeil.

– Est-ce que ça te fait du bien d'être ici aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, ses yeux se fixent sur moi, oui ça me fait énormément de bien.

– Alors c'est peut-être ça ton échappatoire.

Son sourire me répond, à demi caché contre son bras, mais je le vois quand même et ça me rassure un peu. Sa peau a la couleur du soleil et du sable mélangée, un peu brillant aussi avec l'eau de la mer, il semble avoir bronzé depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu à la lumière du jour.

Nous nous reposons, sans vraiment parler, pendant un moment, jusqu'à être sec. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, bientôt dix-sept heures. Nous sommes restés déjà un long moment sur la plage. Je propose à Harry d'aller se rafraîchir et manger un petit quelque chose, il hoche la tête, se redresse, mais me demande quand même si l'on pourra venir se baigner une dernière fois avant de partir. Je lui assure que notre journée n'est pas terminée et il m'offre le plus beau des sourires.

Après s'être rhabillé, avoir rangé nos sacs et remonté jusqu'à la digue, nous allons dans un café au bord de la mer. C'est celui où nous allons généralement avec mes amis pour se détendre après la nage. Nous nous asseyons à la terrasse, Harry ne lâche pas des yeux la mer. Un serveur vient prendre notre commande, je demande une menthe à l'eau et Harry un thé glacé à la framboise des bois.

Je fouille dans mon sac à mes pieds et sors une cigarette du paquet et mon briquet. Je l'allume, tire dessus puis déjà le serveur revient avec nos boissons. Nous partageons la note en deux. Harry se met aussi à chercher dans son sac, il en sort son appareil photo et capture les mouvements de la mer. Je suis certain qu'il viendra tout près des vagues pour les immortaliser en détail tout à l'heure.

– Mon grand-père ne va pas en revenir quand je vais lui montrer ces photos là.

– Tu pourras lui dire que tu as réalisé un de tes rêves.

– Grâce à toi.

La cigarette entre les doigts, je lui souris et hausse légèrement les épaules. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que tout à l'heure, certainement à cause de l'eau.

– Ce n'est pas loin du village, autant en profité.

– Mais tu n'étais pas obligé et...

– J'en avais envie, je l'interrompt doucement, je n'étais pas venu depuis un moment en plus.

– Tu viens souvent ?

– Oui, l'été surtout, avec mes amis.

Il porte le verre à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée, quand il repose son verre, son regard est sur moi. J'ai l'impression, parfois, que ses yeux me brûlent la peau depuis que je me suis réveillé la tête contre son épaule. Ou alors c'est moi qui invente tout ça.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec eux aujourd'hui ?

– C'est toi que je voulais emmener. Ils ont déjà tous vu la mer.

– Mais ce sont tes amis.

– Donc, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en faire de nouveau ?

Je le vois se redresser légèrement dans son siège, ses paupières ne clignent plus et il fronce les sourcils. Un sourire se dessine sur le coin de mes lèvres et je continue de fumer.

– Tu veux vraiment être ami avec moi ?

– Oui, si ça te va. Pourquoi ça a l'air de te tracasser autant ?

Harry met un moment à répondre. Je sais qu'il ne m'ignore pas, il joue avec l'objectif de son appareil, fait tourner la paille en papier dans son verre et hausse les épaules.

– Parce que je n'ai jamais eu énormément d'amis, je ne suis pas... très doué pour ça.

– Moi je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

Il me sourit pour me remercier. Mon regard est fixé sur la mer face à moi, je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette, elle est presque fini, je l'écrase dans le cendrier.

Après plusieurs minutes, au-dessus du bruit apaisant de l'océan, il me dit :

– Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir d'être ton ami.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a arrêté de s'occuper de son appareil photo pour me regarder. Très sérieusement. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je lève alors mon verre pour qu'un trinque sur cette nouvelle amitié.

Comme je le pensais, Harry va prendre des clichés au bord de l'eau. Discrètement, je sors mon portable et capture, à mon tour, le moment parfait où il prend une photo. J'en prends plusieurs au cas où et range mon téléphone dans mon sac.

Ensuite, on va se baigner un peu. Ça nous rafraîchit. Quand on sort une demi-heure plus tard, on se sèche le corps au soleil, on se repose, on ne parle pas vraiment, on se rhabille et on quitte la plage. Harry la regarde une dernière fois, nostalgique, je souris un peu tristement et frôle son bras du bout des doigts.

– Hey, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu verras la mer.

Il hoche la tête, détourne le regard et nous rejoignons la gare avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que ce matin. Harry n'a pas envie de dire au revoir à la mer et moi à notre journée.

Dans le train, nous reprenons les mêmes places, il y a un peu plus de monde qu'à l'aller. Je sors mes écouteurs, Harry me sourit quand je lui en tends un. Je lui dis,

– Promis, je ne m'endors pas sur toi cette fois.

Il me donne un léger coup de coude en riant, tandis que je lance une musique au hasard, les joues légèrement rougies. Des chansons calmes nous accompagnent le long du trajet. Je ne me repose pas contre son épaule, mais nos genoux se touchent et restent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Quand on sort de la gare, je le raccompagne jusqu'à la petite place pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Le soleil commence à se faire moins fort. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est presque vingt heures dix. Nous arrivons sur la place, quasiment vide, je me tourne vers Harry et lui souris.

– Bon, c'était vraiment une belle journée il faud...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phase, il s'approche de moi, m'attire contre lui et me prends dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas une simple accolade ou un câlin. Je sens dans mon dos ses doigts qui s'accrochent légèrement à moi et la manière dont il me serre contre lui.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, je ne fais rien, surpris par son geste. Mais je lui rends ensuite son étreinte, mes bras se referment autour de sa taille et mon nez presque dans le creux de son cou.

– Merci Louis.

Harry souffle ses mots contre mes cheveux, je sens mon corps entier frissonner. Il me le répète encore. Je ferme les paupières et souris. Sa peau a l'odeur de l'eau salée de la mer, du sable et de la vanille.


	11. Jour 9.

_Dimanche. _

La première chose que je vois sur mon portable en me réveillant ce matin, ce sont les nombreux messages et appels manqués qui s'affichent à l'écran. Plusieurs de Zayn, qui a essayé deux fois de m’appeler, et un de Harry.

Je vais directement lire les messages de mon meilleur ami et pousse un énorme soupire quand je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait.

✉

21h32

_Je suis arrivé, t'es déjà là ? _

_Louis t'es où ?!_

22h02

_Louis je suis à la fête chez Colin ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend, t'es où ? _

_Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? _

22h11

_Tu peux pas venir ? _

22h25

_J'essaie de t’appeler mais apparemment t'es pas la... _

_Est-ce que ça va ? T'as eu des soucis ? _

22h30

_Si jamais tu viens on est dans le jardin avec les autres !_

02h43

_Bon je dors chez Colin j'espère que tu pourras me répondre demain_

La soirée chez Colin. J'ai totalement oublié qu'elle se passait hier soir.

Après avoir laissé Harry, je suis rentré, je lui ai envoyé la photo que j'ai prise de lui avec son appareil devant la mer, je suis allé me laver, manger. J'ai laissé mon téléphone charger dans ma chambre et je suis resté au salon avec mes parents. Ma mère jouait du piano et on a chanté et dansé tous les trois. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. C'était vraiment magique, j'étais de si bonne humeur, je n'avais plus autre chose que cette journée avec Harry en tête.

J'étais épuisé, aussi, je suis allé me coucher vers vingt trois heures trente, sans regarder mon téléphone. Ma tête a à peine touché l'oreiller et je me suis directement endormi.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir de mon lit.

Il est dix heures huit, je quitte les messages de Zayn et vais voir celui d'Harry. Il me remercie pour la journée à la plage et la photo, il la trouve jolie, il me souhaite bonne nuit. Je souris quelques secondes et me décide à appeler mon meilleur ami.

La sonnerie se fait entendre trois fois et il décroche, il dit mon prénom d'une manière à la fois soulagée et en colère, je ne sais pas trop.

– Salut... désolé pour hier je... j'ai totalement oublié pour la soirée. Je suis allé faire un tour avec mes parents, j'étais fatigué et...

– C'est rien, Colin en organisera certainement une autre. Mais il était très déçu que tu ne sois pas venu.

Je ferme les paupières, pousse un léger soupir et pose mon bras devant mes yeux. J'entends le léger rire de Zayn à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

– J'étais quand même inquiet, tu me répondais pas, mais je suppose que tu dormais déjà alors...

– Ouais, je souffle, je vais passer voir Colin au travail pour m'excuser.

– Sors lui ton plus beau sourire et il te pardonnera avant même quand tu n'ouvres la bouche.

Un grognement sort de ma bouche, ce qui fait encore rire mon meilleur ami. Je finis par me redresser dans mon lit. Je l'écoute me raconter un peu ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, qui il y avait et on coupe l'appel vingt minutes plus tard.

Je descends au salon prendre le petit-déjeuner. Mes parents sont déjà debout et prêts, ma mère lit un roman sur le canapé, mon père est debout derrière son bureau encombré de papiers qu'il analyse attentivement, derrière ses lunettes. Ils me disent bonjour, je viens les embrasser. Ils me demandent si je veux des œufs brouillés, je hoche la tête et souffle un peu en allant préparer mon thé.

– Tiens, tu es plus grognon qu'hier soir, remarque mon père avec un petit sourire, mauvaise nuit ?

– Ou mauvais réveil plutôt.

Ma mère me caresse brièvement le dos en passant à côté de moi, je sens qu'elle dépose un baiser sur l'arrière de ma tête et ça me fait tout de suite sentir un peu mieux. Mon père m'offre un sourire rassurant depuis son bureau et je termine de préparer ma tasse. Je m'installe à la table, ma mère me ramène les œufs et je déjeune en faisant un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Zayn a posté quelques photos de la soirée d'hier, Colin aussi.

Je soupire, range mon téléphone et termine de manger en observant le paysage par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Encore un jour chaud.

Quand j'ai terminé la vaisselle, je monte me changer. Je prends mon vélo, mon père me demande si je peux aller acheter du pain. Il me donne une pièce et je me mets en route. J'essaie de rester un maximum à l'ombre, j'arrive en ville au bout de dix minutes. Je pose mon vélo contre le rebord d'un poteau, l'attache et m'avance vers le bar où Colin travaille. C'est Dimanche, mais les petites boutiques comme ça sont toujours ouvertes, les habitants aiment venir prendre un verre le week-end aussi.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y a encore presque personne. J'entre, un fond de musique m'accueille, la salle n'est occupé que par trois clients. Colin est là, en train de servir un verre de bière à un homme. Je m'avance, il me voit et me salut d'un signe de tête. J'attends qu'il termine. Il informe son collègue qu'il part prendre une pause de cinq minutes, il me rejoint et nous sortons à la terrasse côte à côte.

Il a gardé son tablier, il s'assoit à une table, sous un parasol. Je prends place à côté de lui et le regarde s'allumer une cigarette. Il tire une bouffée, pose les yeux sur moi.

– Je suis désolé pour hier Colin, j'ai été occupé toute l'après-midi et j'ai complètement oubliée ta soirée ensuite...

Je m'enfonce un peu dans ma chaise, il me tend la cigarette. Je le remercie, la coince entre mes lèvres pour en fumer un peu aussi. Le goût de celles ci ne me plaît pas trop, mais je l'accepte quand même.

Colin ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, il me regarde et reprend sa cigarette quand je lui rends. Ses doigts frôlent les miens et se touchent bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit simplement anodin.

– C'est pas grave, j'aurais juste bien aimé que tu sois là. Tu as manqué un karaoké de Zayn et un beau plongeon de Matthias dans la piscine, il rit et moi aussi. Tout le monde s'est bien amusé, je pense que ça aurait été ton cas aussi.

Ma journée d'hier avec Harry me revient en tête, et je me suis amusé aussi. Mais d'une autre manière. Sans avoir besoin d'une fête et d'alcool. Et je crois que je préfère ça, la simplicité. Ces quelques heures passées avec Harry m'ont apporté la sensation de renaître, d'apprendre à respirer à nouveau. Ces dernières années, je n'ai encore jamais connu cette sensation. Enchaîner les verres me faisait surtout oublier, pour un temps, que je ne ressentais plus rien. Que chaque jour, un peu plus, je tombais au fond du gouffre.

Et depuis qu'Harry est apparu, le soleil commence à doucement briller dans ma direction. Il reste encore du chemin, mais la lumière est à nouveau là. Elle ne m'évite plus. Elle n'est plus mon ennemie. Je crois aussi que je commence à l'apprécier. A savourer toutes ces petites choses que je vois, que je sens comme une première fois. Le sable contre mes jambes encore humides, le parfum salé de la mer sur les cheveux d'Harry, le goût de la glace à la pistache sur ma langue, les pages rêches ou lisses des livres sous mes doigts, ma peau gorgée des rayons brûlants du soleil...

– Mais ce n'est rien, tu viendras à la prochaine soirée.

– Oui, j'assure en hochant la tête plusieurs fois, oui je serai là.

– En attendant...

Je tourne les yeux vers Colin qui, se penchant légèrement en avant sur sa chaise pour me regarder aussi, porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il tire une longue bouffée. J'attends la suite de sa phrase. Ses coudes sont posés sur les bords de la chaise. Ses yeux sont d'un gris sombre, celui d'avant l'orage.

– Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un truc, tous les deux ?

_Tous les deux_. Seulement tous les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, je sais exactement ce qu'il entend par là. L'ardeur dans son regard me brûle presque autant la peau que le soleil à son heure la plus chaude. Mais je vois ses joues qui rougissent aussi. Une telle question doit lui demander beaucoup de courage et d'effort. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur le bord en bois de la table et me pince les lèvres.

Si j'accepte cette sortie avec lui, je sais déjà d'avance où cela va nous mener. Il va se rapprocher de moi, je ne vais pas avoir la force de le repousser parce que je l'apprécie et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, il va tenter de m'embrasser et je vais encore tout gâcher. Comme avec Norah Samedi, je vais perdre un ami. Je hais par dessus tout ce genre de situation.

– Excuse moi de te demander ça subitement... Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter Louis.

Son intervention me coupe dans mes pensées emmêlées. Je relève la tête vers lui, il me sourit sincèrement et me tend le reste de sa cigarette, recrachant sa fumée sur le côté. Sa voix est douce, je comprends qu'il me laisse le choix et le temps de réfléchir.

– Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien, tu me connais, je ne suis pas comme ça, ajoute-t-il. Mais si tu te décides, tu as toujours mon numéro.

Je hoche la tête, Colin me sourit encore et finit par se lever. Il me dit qu'il doit reprendre son service, il me souhaite une bonne journée et ajoute qu'il espère me revoir bientôt. Son ton me laisse entendre que c'est tout à fait amical.

Quand il s'éclipse, je me redresse et pars aussi. Je termine sa cigarette, déambule un peu autour de la place. Sur le chemin de la boulangerie, je passe devant la librairie et salue Léo. Il agite son bras avec un grand sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je n'imagine plus le reste de ma vie sans lui dedans. Il m'a appris à aimer les mots, la littérature. Il m'a appris que le monde n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait pour être beau, que si la réalité ne me suffisait pas je n'avais qu'à tourner les pages d'un livre et me plonger dedans pour y échapper. De toutes les années depuis lesquelles je le connais, Léo ne s'est jamais révélé avoir tord.

Je passe à la boulangerie deux rues en bas, achète deux baguettes croustillantes que je mets dans le panier à l'avant de mon vélo. La boulangère, une amie d'enfance de mon père, m'a offert une moitié de tarte aux mûres pour mes parents et moi.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, je fais un léger détour par le lac. Juste au cas où.

Mais Harry n'est pas là. Il n'est même pas midi trente.

Peut-être ce soir.

A midi, on mange une salade de pâtes aux légumes froids dans le jardin. On goût aussi la tarte aux mûres et je suis un peu ballonné par toute cette nourriture.

Quand la table est débarrassée, je monte lire un peu dans ma chambre. Allongé en travers de mon lit, l'air de l'été qui passe sur ma peau depuis ma fenêtre, je souris. Je finis par m'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, la joue posée sur mon livre ouvert.

Je me réveille un peu avant dix huit heures. Je passe prendre une douche. Zayn m’appelle pour savoir ce que je fais et je l'invite à dîner à la maison ce soir.

On mange, on rit, on écoute un nouveau morceau de ma mère au piano, on nage dans la piscine alors que le soleil se couche au bout du jardin, on s'assoit sur les transats, il sort un joint de la poche de son jean, on le fume ensemble en riant comme des enfants, mon père sort arroser les plantations, nous regarde avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres, secoue la tête, mais il nous vole une bouffée au passage et arrose Zayn avec le tuyau, je ris à en avoir des crampes et les larmes aux yeux et je me dis que ça c'est un bel été.

Des jours que je ne veux jamais voir disparaître.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, Zayn repart chez lui. Je termine la fin du joint qu'il m'a laissé, encore allongé sur le transat. Les étoiles brillent, tournent un peu, mais ça je crois que c'est à cause de ce que je fume. Ou bien je n'hallucine pas et l'univers est une immense curiosité.

Je prends mon vélo pour faire la route jusqu'au lac. Je m'éloigne, la musique du piano de ma mère m'accompagne un petit moment.

Il fait déjà noir. La nuit est pleine. Il n'y a personne et aucun bruit. Je m'assois dans l'herbe, observe la pénombre autour de moi. Ça et là, de faibles lueurs, des lumières timides qui surgissent et se cachent à nouveau.

J'attends. Je lis mon livre à la lumière d'une lampe torche, je vais sur mon portable, me repose, je crois que je somnole un peu aussi, je fume une cigarette.

Mais ce soir, Harry ne vient pas.

Quand je rentre, il est presque quatre heures du matin. Ma joue touche à peine l'oreiller et je sombre déjà dans le soleil, encore habillé et la tête dans les étoiles.


	12. Jour 10.

_Lundi. _

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'Harry est là. Les jours défilent trop vite et j'ai la sensation que nous n'avons passé qu'une toute petite poignée de ce temps ensemble. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ni lui en demander plus. Il n'est certainement pas venu pour rester toutes ses vacances avec moi.

Et pourtant, c'est lui qui m'envoie un message ce matin pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là au lac hier soir et me demander si l'on peut se voir cette après-midi. J'accepte immédiatement. Depuis quelques jours déjà, j'ai ce sourire qui ne quitte pas mon visage. Et ça ne passe pas inaperçu au regard de mes parents, mon père surtout. Il a toujours eu l'oeil pour ça.

J'arrive au salon pour prendre mon livre où je l'ai laissé hier. Le portable en main, je réponds à un message d'Harry. Je dois sourire sans m'en rendre compte, parce que la voix de mon père me fait lever la tête :

– Je peux te demander ce qui te rend si heureux ces derniers temps ?

Une fois mon livre récupéré, je verrouille mon téléphone et le range dans la poche de mon jogging. Mon père est debout, dos à ses bibliothèques, des papiers à la main et un stylo derrière son oreille. Parfois, il a regroupe tous les clichés d'un historien en lui-même, mais je pense que c'est pour ça que ma mère est tombée amoureuse de lui. Il est intelligent, passionné et dévoué. Autant dans sa vie professionnelle qu'amoureuse. De ce que je me souviens, je ne les ai vu réellement se disputer que deux fois, et ça n'a jamais duré bien longtemps.

Si jamais un jour je trouve l'amour, j'aimerais que ma relation soit comme la leur. Je ne veux pas leur ressembler absolument, mais je souhaite connaître et vivre le même bonheur. La même sensation d'un amour naturel. Ils n'ont jamais été très romantiques, ils se connaissent au quotidien avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, ils ont appris à vivre avec les habitudes de l'autre et ça a l'air si simple vu comme ça.

– Je ne sais pas trop...

Je mens un peu. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est Harry. Il s'est élevé, comme le soleil, au beau milieu de la nuit, au bord du lac et depuis il n'a jamais cessé de briller. Même quand il n'y fait pas attention, même quand il ne fait pas exprès, il brille tout le temps.

Ce n'est pas une lumière qui donne mal à la tête ou fait baisser les yeux, au contraire, c'est une lueur qui appelle, qui invite à regarder toujours d'un peu plus près.

– Honnêtement, je dirais que c'est un peu tout... je me sens juste _bien_.

– Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, souffle mon père, tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette ces dernières semaines.

Ses mots me font repenser à la discussion que nous avons eu, tous les deux, un soir dans ma chambre il y a quelques jours seulement. Je ne peux pas dire que tout va changer, je ne peux pas affirmer que je ne chuterais pas à nouveau demain ou dans un mois, mais je sens que je suis sur une bonne voie. Peut-être pas _la_ voie, mais certainement une qui y mène.

Mon père laisse ses papiers et son crayon sur son bureau encombré. Il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur ma nuque et je le regarde aussi.

– Je suis fier de toi Louis, tu sais ? Vraiment fier. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, avec ta mère, et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une meilleure vie.

Ses yeux brillent un petit peu, derrière ses lunettes et je vois un sourire creuser son visage sous sa barbe grise. Maman trouve que ça lui donne un air intellectuel, moi je pense depuis tout petit que c'est un vieux sage.

Je sens sur ma nuque ses doigts exercer une légère pression affective, je lui souris aussi. Parce que, même si je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte, ce sont des mots que j'ai _besoin_ d'entendre. Pour me rendre compte que, même si je le pense très fort parfois, je ne suis jamais et je n'ai jamais été _tout seul._

– Merci, je murmure sincèrement, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

– Parce que... il souffle longuement et inspire, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne te le répète pas assez parfois. On t'aime, ta mère et moi, on t'aime énormément.

– Vous me le dites et je le sais... Je vous aime aussi, papa.

Ma voix tremble un peu et j'ai la gorge nouée par les émotions. Il secoue doucement la tête et me prend dans ses bras. Je referme les miens autour de son corps chaud. Son étreinte me serre le cœur et me libère en même temps d'un poids invisible. J'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule, il me caresse les cheveux et je me mets à respirer son odeur. Pour me rappeler que, quoi qu'il arrive, mes parents et mes proches seront toujours là.

C'est seulement quand la voix de notre mère nous interrompt qu'on se détache doucement. On se recule à peine qu'elle arrive déjà vers nous, les bras grand ouverts et une moue sur le visage :

– Alors vous faîtes des câlins dans votre coin et vous ne m'appelez même pas ?

Je vois mon père rire, ma mère lui sourire. Ses bras fins se referment autour de moi, de nous. Je suis protégé au milieu de leurs corps chauds, réconfortants. Je ferme à nouveau les paupières et me laisse bercer par ce moment qui semble hors du temps.

Quand ils échangent un baiser, je me recule et fais mine de dégoût en partant. Ma mère lève les yeux au ciel, mon père rit et je souris.

Je souris toute la journée et encore quand Harry me rejoint au lac. Il a son sac sur les épaules, ses lunettes de soleil à la main, une chemise ample à moitié ouverte sur son torse nu et un short de bain. Je me redresse dans l'herbe, lui fais un signe de la main. Il me sourit, lui aussi, et s'assoit à côté de moi.

Pendant que je termine ma cigarette, il lit la quatrième de couverture du roman que j'ai emmené avec moi. Il passe son pouce contre les pages jaunies, le repose, me regarde, puis demande :

– On va se baigner ?

– Dans le lac ?

Il hoche la tête, je me lève, écrase ma cigarette sur le bord d'une poubelle plus loin et la jette dedans. Je reviens vers lui et lui dit que le premier à l'eau gagne. Il se redresse presque aussi vite et c'est à celui qui sera le plus rapide.

Je retire mon tee-shirt, il passe sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête, j'enlève mes baskets, lui les siennes et il est déjà dans l'eau alors que je viens seulement d'ôter mon jean.

J'entre et commence à l'arroser, il rit, plonge sous la surface, j'essaie d'attraper sa cheville, il m'échappe, je souris. Je lui nage après et nous allons loin, jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Là, je m'agrippe à son épaule et essaie de le faire couler, sans vraiment que ce soit un grand succès. C'est plutôt lui qui passe une main brûlante et douce à la fois sous mes jambes et me fait basculer dans l'eau. Je remonte à la surface presque aussi vite, tousse un peu, il me regarde quelques secondes pour s'assurer que tout va bien et je me mets à rire.

On s'éclabousse encore plusieurs minutes, puis on nage simplement, calmement, en faisant la conversation. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux, il les repousse avec ses doigts, où il n'y a qu'une bague à l'annulaire, et une verni dans les tons lavande sur ses ongles.

– Elle est très jolie cette couleur là.

Ses sourcils se froncent, il ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Alors, je tends la main et prends la sienne entre mes doigts, à plat au-dessus de l'eau. Harry me sourit au bout d'une poignée de secondes, pour me remercier, je crois deviner un rougissement sur ses joues, mais je ne dis rien de plus. Je lâche sa main et continue à nager jusqu'au bord.

Nous retournons à nos affaires, je sors une serviette de mon sac et lui la sienne. On s'allonge dessus, comme à plage, sauf que là ce n'est pas du sable ou des galets mais de l'herbe et ce n'est pas la mer non plus. Cependant, c'est presque aussi agréable.

Je tourne la visage vers Harry, il a les yeux fermés, un bras derrière sa tête et un rayon de soleil qui descend sur son menton, une partie de son épaule. Sa peau brille sous la lumière intense, comme un précieuse poignée d'or qu'on aurait effritée sur son corps. La chaîne est toujours là, autour de son cou, je me tourne sur le côté pour mieux le voir et murmure :

– Il représente quelque chose en particulier, ce pendentif ?

Ses paupières s'ouvrent, le vert de ses yeux se mélange au bleu clair du ciel un court instant et il les pose ensuite sur moi. Harry monte ses doigts contre sa chaîne, ils touchent le petit bijou dont la couleur est celle de l'or usé. Je ne vois pas bien le dessin d'ici, et je ne veux pas m'approcher non plus. S'il veut m'en parler, il le fera.

Il joue plusieurs secondes avec, le repose contre sa peau légèrement bronzée et se met à raconter, à voix basse,

– C'est à ma grand-mère, elle me l'a donné à mes dix-huit ans. Il représente un trèfle à quatre feuilles et doit me porter chance et courage. Elle l'a porté quasiment toute sa vie jusqu'à ce jour là où elle me l'a offert.

– Oh c'est vraiment attentionné de sa part, je souffle en souriant, est-ce que tu as l'impression que ça fonctionne ?

Harry me lâche des yeux et les pose sur le ciel face à lui. Aucun nuage. Du bleu. Partout. Comme à la mer. Pendant un long instant, il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Je pose mon menton contre ma main et l'observe. D'un coup, il me paraît si jeune, triste et loin de tout. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

– Je suppose, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y crois à ces choses là, en fait... je n'ai peut-être encore jamais eu le droit à ma chance. Mais j'aurai aimé lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, elle est... décédée deux mois après mon anniversaire.

Ma gorge se noue et je fronce les sourcils, il ferme les paupières, je m'excuse d'avoir posé ces questions. Il secoue la tête, me sourit du bout des lèvres sans me regarder et je m'allonge à nouveau sur le dos. Je me sens trop bête, alors je me tais.

Un silence passe entre nous, il n'est pas lourd ou gênant. Plutôt... reposant. Quand les bruits de la nature se font moins denses, je n'entends plus que la respiration d'Harry.

– J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours avec moi quand je le porte, une part d'elle du moins... alors, je ne l'enlève jamais. C'est un souvenir qui me suit.

– De là où elle est, je suis certain qu'elle est fière de toi.

– Pourquoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder. Le soleil caresse maintenant le côté de sa joue, embrassé un grain sur sa peau lisse, passe entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

– Parce que tu es une personne formidable.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, il souffle, tu ne me connais pas assez.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Il reste allongé, mais je sens encore ses yeux posés sur ma peau. Je ne dis pas cela pour lui faire plaisir. Je le pense. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ami avec lui depuis des années pour savoir qu'il est une personne extraordinaire. Quand il laisse ses barrières tomber, quand il s'autorise à sourire, rire, quand il accepte que je m'approche un peu plus de lui. Et je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il se sent comme moi quand nous nous retrouvons à deux, vivant.

Parfois, je sens une goutte qui tombe de la pointe de mes cheveux et finit sa course le long de mon dos, elle dévale contre ma peau et me fait frissonner. Mon corps sèche et je n'ai pas envie. Je veux aller me baigner à nouveau, regarder les étoiles se refléter sur l'eau du lac et dans les yeux d'Harry, que la nuit ne se termine jamais, qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine il ne me quitte pas.

Je l'entends bouger, se redresser et quand je tourne la tête, il est à ma hauteur. Il a un genou replié et son menton posé dessus, il me regarde. Harry fait souvent ça, me regarder sans rien dire. Pendant de longues minutes parfois. Comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

C'est assez intimidant, alors je détourne souvent les yeux et fais mine de ne pas le remarquer. Mais mes joues se mettent toujours à chauffer et rougir un peu, malgré moi. C'est juste... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. L'intensité dans son simple regard et toute son attention portée sur moi, je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

– Louis, il dit finalement, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, toi aussi.

Même si je n'ose pas vraiment, je le regarde. Il me sourit, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, la referme, souris à mon tour. Je finis par secouer la tête et ajouter :

– Ouais, je souffle en souriant davantage, tu dis ça uniquement parce que je t'ai emmené à la mer avoues ?

Il hausse les épaules, un air amusé prend place sur son visage. Je lui donne un léger coup de coude qui nous fait rire en silence. On ne parle plus pendant plusieurs minutes ensuite, c'est comme un silence où l'on se comprend sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots dessus. On observe des personnes se baigner dans le lac plus loin, on entend leurs rires, leurs cris.

Quand on se quitte, il est presque dix-hit heures trente. Harry doit rentrer à sa location et rejoindre ses parents. Je termine de mettre mes chaussures, il est déjà tout habillé, ses cheveux partent dans les sens et bouclent plus que d'habitude à cause de l'eau.

Harry me remercie, je ne sais pas réellement pour quoi, mais moi aussi. Je crois que c'est pour notre discussion de tout à l'heure, et tout ce qu'on s'apporte mutuellement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En d'une même voix, on se dit :

– A demain.

Et, malgré la petite voix en moi qui me crie de ne pas m'y accrocher, je souris à cette promesse.


	13. Jour 11 (partie une).

_Mardi._

Avec un sourire, je ferme la porte derrière mes parents. Ils viennent de partir pour quelques heures à la mer parce qu'aujourd'hui les températures sont un peu moins élevées que le reste de la semaine. Je n'ai pas voulu les accompagner, surtout parce que Harry et moi avons déjà prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble.

Je termine de ranger les couverts de ce midi. Il est treize heures trente-deux, je me lave les mains et envoie un message à Harry pour l'informer que je me mets en route. Je ferme toutes les portes, laisse quelques fenêtres ouvertes, les volets baissés, et je prends mon vélo. Je n'en ai que pour une vingtaine de minutes à faire l'aller retour.

C'est au lac que je rejoins Harry. Il est déjà là quand j'arrive, assit dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Il se relève, je reste sur mon vélo et lui souris.

– Tu viens ?

– Où est-ce qu'on va ?

– Chez moi, je hausse les épaules, mes parents ne sont pas là jusqu'à ce soir et j'ai une piscine. Çà te dit ?

Un sourire timide apparaît sur son visage. J'ai pensé que, pour une fois, ça pourrait nous changer du lac. Il s'approche, je lui fais signe de grimper sur le vélo. Il s'assoit derrière la selle, sur le porte-bagages. Je pince mes lèvres, me mets correctement sur la selle et murmure presque :

– Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à moi si tu ne veux pas tomber.

Quelques secondes passent, puis je sens ses doigts se poser sur mes hanches, au-dessus de mon tee-shirt. Même s'il ne touche pas directement ma peau, je sens la chaleur de son contact. Ça me déconcentre un peu, je me racle la gorge et lui demande s'il est prêt, il me dit que oui et je commence à pédaler.

Ses mains s'accrochent à moi, à ma peau, à travers mon tee-shirt. Et quand on arrive et que j'arrête le vélo, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me lâche. Je le laisse avec celui de mon père, sors les clefs de ma poche et vais ouvrir la porte. J'invite Harry à faire comme chez lui le temps que j'aille ouvrir certains volets, maintenant que je suis revenu et la baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin.

L'air circule, je propose à Harry un thé glacé maison. Il accepte, me suit en cuisine. Ses yeux observe partout autour de lui, je lui donne son verre et lui fais faire le tour de la maison. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles quand il me dit qu'il adore la bibliothèque. Je lui montre le salon, le grand piano de ma mère, le bureau toujours en désordre de mon père, le grand jardin où nous prenons les repas l'été, le hamac où je m'allonge souvent pour y lire, et la piscine. Je lui fais voir ma chambre, il sourit à son tour en voyant tous les livres de Marguerite Duras empilés dans une seule et même étagère. Il me murmure que c'est moi, que ça me ressemble.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie. Il y a des livres partout, dans ma bibliothèque, sur mon bureau, sur ma table de chevet, à terre près de mon lit, sur des étagères parce que je n'ai plus trop de place pour les ranger autre part. Quelques photos et posters sur mes murs, mes deux skates sur le côté de mon armoire où je range mes vêtements. C'est un peu désordonné, mais je m'y retrouve toujours.

On retourne dans le jardin. Harry pose son verre de thé glacé sur la table de terrasse, je le regarde et lui propose d'aller se baigner. Il hoche la tête et nous nous déshabillons, posons nos vêtements sur des transats avant de se jeter à l'eau. Enfin, moi je saute directement, lui préfère descendre par les petites marches. Je l'arrose quand même avant qu'il ne soit totalement dans l'eau, il râle un peu, je ris, il m'éclabousse.

C'est ce à quoi nous nous occupons une bonne partie de l'après-midi, nager dans l'eau entre des petites chamailleries, des rires, des discussions, apprendre à se connaître. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert, puisque dans cinq jours il ne sera plus là. Le vide l'aura remplacé. Mais je n'y pense pas. J'enfouis cette pensée au plus profond de moi, derrière un rideau de lumière que je voudrais ne plus jamais avoir à ouvrir.

Nous finissons par sortir de l'eau, la peau un peu fripée. Je vais chercher deux nouvelles serviettes étendues sur la corde à linge, accrochée entre deux arbres et j'en ramène une à Harry. Il se sèche un minimum avec, je passe la mienne autour de mon corps. Il s'assoit au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Sa serviette, humide, est étendue sur un transat. Je m'installe à ses côtés, les jambes croisées en tailleurs.

– Demain je fais une soirée, mes parents ne sont pas là ils dorment chez des amis. Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Il y aura quelques amis à moi, ce sera sympa.

J'ai déjà invité Zayn, Colin, et quelques autres amis dans une conversation. A peu près tout ceux que je connais, sauf Norah. Elle me fait bien comprendre qu'elle m'ignore de toute manière elle n'aurait même pas lu le message comme il vient de moi.

Harry se mord la lèvre, fixe l'eau, je ne peux pas lire son regard. Il semble hésiter, alors je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas une obligation.

– Mais si jamais tu viens, tu pourras dormir ici. On a une chambre d'ami, ce sera plus simple et je serais soulagé de savoir que tu ne rentres pas seul dans la nuit. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, même ici... je hausse les épaules. Après, tu peux rester seulement une ou deux heures et tu ne dois pas forcément boire non plus si tu n'aimes pas ça...

– Je viendrai.

Il m'interrompt en souriant, me regardant à nouveau. Je hoche la tête et lui fait savoir que ça me rend très heureux. Et c'est vrai. Je suis content qu'il vienne à ma soirée. Elle en sera d'autant plus appréciable. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de le présenter à mes amis, surtout à Zayn. Je pense qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre tous les deux. Il me dit de lui envoyer l'heure par message demain.

Mon sourire reste sur mes lèvres alors que je baisse les yeux vers l'eau de la piscine. Un bleu transparent, clair, limpide. On reste au bord un moment, on parle de l'art et de nos peintres préférés. Quand nous sommes secs, nous remettons nos vêtements et je fume une cigarette au bord de la piscine avant de rentrer. Au moment où je tourne la tête, je vois Harry baisser son portable et sourire.

Je m'approche de lui en haussant les sourcils, il rougit un peu. La cigarette est presque terminée, je l'écrase dans le cendrier de la table de jardin. Je viens à ses côtés, lui donne un petit coup d'épaule pour le taquiner et lui demande s'il me prenait en photo. Il se mord la lèvre, me tend son téléphone avec le cliché qu'il vient de prendre de moi.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, je regarde la photo sans rien dire. La couleur bleue de l'eau de la piscine tranche avec le rouge et le noir de mes vêtements. Je regarde à l'horizon, la cigarette dans la main gauche et le visage sérieux.

Quand je lui dis qu'elle est très réussite, ses joues virent davantage au rouge. Je n'insiste cependant pas plus que ça. Il range son téléphone et lui propose un bout de tarte aux mûre. Il est seize heures quarante trois.

Tandis que je coupe deux parts, j'entends des notes de musique depuis le salon. Je prends les deux assiettes et m'approche, je reconnais le piano. Lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce, un sourire étire mes lèvres. Harry est debout devant le piano, il fait courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires, entame une mélodie, mais s'arrête et se redresse quand il remarque ma présence.

– Tu sais en jouer ?

– Je connais quelques morceaux, il prend l'assiette et me remercie, désolé de m'introduire comme ça. Il est juste très beau.

– Non, vas-y. Je t'en prie, il sert à ça.

Je pose mon assiette sur le bord de la table basse et m'assois sur le tabouret, je fais signe à Harry de venir. Il hésite un moment, pose son assiette aussi et prend place à côté de moi.

– Je regarde souvent ma mère jouer, elle adore ça, j'aimerais savoir en faire moi aussi. J'ai toujours trouvé sa musique douce et bouleversante.

Il hoche la tête, je passe le bout de mes doigts contre des touches, appuie sur une au hasard qui laisse échapper un son grave. Je fais une petite grimace, le rire silencieux d'Harry me parvient aux oreilles. Ses mains sont encore posées sur ses cuisses, je tourne la tête pour le regarder et lui donne un léger coup de coude.

– Tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose ?

– Quoi ?

– Le morceau que tu aimes le plus.

Harry laisse ses yeux traîner sur mon visage, je baisse les miens vers mes genoux. Au bout d'une longue minute, il tend les bras. Je regarde ses doigts qui commencent à bouger sur les touches et le son qui en sort, lent, mélancolique, triste je dirais même.

Je relève le regard vers lui pour l'observer. Le sien est fixé sur ses mouvements, il sait ce qu'il fait, il connaît ce morceau par cœur, il aime le jouer, il aime le vivre. C'est une musique qui passe dans tout son corps, ses épaules, son visage...

Je pourrais l'observer ainsi pendant des heures, mais les notes se meurent déjà au milieu du salon, elles semblent encore résonner même quand il ne joue plus.

Nos yeux se rencontrent, je souris, il repose ses mains sur ses cuisses.

– Harry... c'était magnifique, je m'exclame dans un souffle admirateur, dis moi tout de suite ce que tu ne sais pas faire ça sera plus simple !

Un rire timide s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, je crois voir ses joues se colorer de rose. Il me remercie, je n'insiste pas et regarde à nouveau l'instrument devant nous. J'essaie de reproduire les notes du début, elles ne semblaient pas si compliquées, mais c'est un échec cuisant. Harry me regarde faire en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

J'ai eu beau passer du temps à admirer ma mère, je n'ai jamais su jouer du piano comme elle sait le faire. Ses doigts volent et coulent sur les touches, elles lui appartiennes, elles sont une extension de son corps. Et c'est la même chose pour Harry. Il s'exprime de cette manière, par la musique.

– Tu peux m'apprendre le début, s'il te plaît ?

– Tu es certain ? Il sourit. Tu vas le casser, ce pauvre piano si tu continues.

Son rire est prêt de mon oreille, je me pince les lèvres. Je le regarde, lève les yeux au ciel, il hoche la tête et je le laisse me montrer les premières notes. C'est fluide. Il le fait avec lenteur, pour que je puisse suivre et reproduire. Ma mélodie n'est pas aussi belle, je rate la fin et m'embrouille un peu au départ.

Une deuxième fois, il me montre. J'essaie à nouveau. Je soupire, le résultat n'est pas meilleur. Il sourit, prends subitement mes doigts dans les siens et les pose sur une touche. Mon corps se fige légèrement, je me concentre sur ce qu'il dit, mais c'est compliqué. Il y a mon cœur qui bat si fort que je l'entends partout en moi et ma respiration qui se coupe plusieurs secondes.

– Non, regarde, il souffle près de mon oreille, il faut que tu appuies là, ensuite tu passes sur celle-ci au fond avec ton autre main et tu finis avec la noire.

Je ne bouge pas. Il me parle avec douceur mais je ne comprend rien, je fixe nos doigts qui se touchent, nos peaux qui se frôlent, brûlantes. J'avale ma salive, il finit par retirer sa main. Je me racle la gorge, cligne des paupières et bouge les doigts pour tenter de reproduire les notes. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce que je fais. Malgré tout le sang qui afflue à mon visage, je crois que j'ai réussi parce qu'il me sourit en hochant la tête.

Ensuite, il continue de me montrer la suite. Je ne suis pas très doué et je suis un très mauvais élève, mais ça l'amuse. Alors, on continue. Je ne comprends pas tellement où je dois placer mes doigts et à quel moment et penser à notre proximité quelques minutes avant n'arrange rien.

Il recommence à chaque fois, il reprend depuis le début. Ses doigts viennent toujours trouver un moyen de chercher les miens, de toucher ma peau. Et ça me déstabilise.

– Tu es vraiment un mauvais élève Louis.

– Apparemment, j'étais effroyable à l'école. Je ne savais pas tenir en place, je bavardais tout le temps et j'en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs aux professeurs.

– J'ai du mal à y croire, dit-il sur un ton ironique en retenant un sourire.

– Au lycée, je séchais les cours pour aller lire dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque.

Ses mains parcourent les touches, délicatement, produisant les fantômes des sons auxquels je ne prête même plus l'oreille. J'ai toute son attention, je sens son genou contre le mien maintenant qu'il est tourné vers moi pour me regarder et l'ardeur dans ses yeux m'envoie des vagues énormes dans tout le corps.

Il me murmure un rebelle du bout des lèvres qui nous fait tous les deux pouffer de rire. Je lui donne un petit coup avec mon épaule, il continue de jouer son morceau et je demande :

– Quoi, tu n'as jamais fait de bêtises toi peut-être ?

– A l'école ? Non, pas que je sache. J'étais sage comme une image.

– L'élève parfait, hein ?

– Exactement.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Je souris quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, plein de malice et d'éclats.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu es toujours très calme et réservé, je marque une pause en le regardant. Je crois que j'aurais adoré t'avoir comme ami.

– Mais je suis là maintenant.

La manière dont il prononce cette phrase, sa voix grave et lente, me fait monter des frissons dans le corps. On ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, je hoche simplement la tête. Il détourne les yeux et reprend sa leçon.

Il fait courir ses doigts sur les touches, je les suis des yeux et tente de me rappeler de chaque note. N'importe qui aurait déjà abandonné, parce qu'Harry a raison, je suis vraiment le pire des élèves. Mais, il ne semble pas s'en lasser. Surtout quand je râle parce que je n'y arrive pas.

On rigole comme des enfants, j'aime faire n'importe quoi sur les touches pour l'entendre rire si près de moi. Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.

Seulement, notre moment est interrompu quand j'entends du bruit dans le couloir, à l'entrée et la voix de ma mère.


	14. Jour 11 (partie deux).

_Mardi._

On se retourne et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que nos épaules se touchaient depuis tout à l'heure. Je rougis et me décale un petit peu.

– Ah, je me disais bien qu'il n'y avait que toi pour massacrer ainsi mon piano mon chéri !

Elle entre au salon, mon père derrière elle. Ils rient tous les deux. Sa grande robe lui donne l'air beaucoup plus jeune, un peu hippie, elle retire son chapeau. Leurs regards se posent sur nous, Harry et moi nous redressons du tabouret en même temps.

– Euh, je commence en cherchant mes mots, désolé maman. Harry me montrait comment jouer un morceau, il est très doué.

– Harry, donc, sourit ma mère, bonjour ravie de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Jeanne.

– Et moi c'est Emmanuel, mon père tend la main à Harry et la serre, bonjour mon garçon.

Je les regarde se faire les présentations, un peu pris au dépourvu par leur arrivée. Je ne m'attendais pas tellement à ce qu'ils voient Harry, qu'ils apprennent son existence ainsi et surtout qu'ils soient de retour aussi tôt. Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mon père me demandait, il y a peu, ce qui me rend si heureux ces derniers temps. Il rencontre la raison principale aujourd'hui.

Harry les salue poliment, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Mon père va s'occuper de ranger des affaires et étendre leurs serviettes.

– Il est en vacances ici avec ses parents, je précise, ils sont arrivés Samedi dernier.

– Ah je me disais bien que je ne t'avais encore jamais vu dans le coin et Louis ne nous a pas parlé de toi avant aujourd'hui, dis ma mère en souriant, comment vos chemins se sont croisés alors ?

Je tourne la tête et Harry et moi nous regardons en même temps. Je hausse les épaules et lui réponds que nous nous sommes rencontrés au lac. Je leur explique que j'ai montré à Harry le musée et les vestiges romain. Mon père vient tout de suite s'ajouter à la conversation et parle vivement des autres richesses de notre village.

Ils discutent un moment à deux, Harry lui fait la liste de ce qu'il a pu visiter depuis le début de ses vacances. Mon père semble passionné. On reste un moment à parler tous les trois au salon, installés dans les fauteuils. Harry et moi mangeons la tarte.

Ma mère se lève pour finalement aller ranger quelques affaires et commencer à préparer le repas. Avant de quitter le salon, elle se tourne vers Harry et lui offre l'un de ses plus chaleureux sourires.

– Tu peux rester dîner ce soir si tu veux Harry.

– Oh, je ne veux pas déranger.

– Pas du tout, ajoute mon père en souriant, ce serait avec plaisir. Jeanne fait toujours à manger pour un régiment.

– Je ne te reconduirais pas tard.

Après ma phrase, il pose ses yeux d'un vert intense sur moi. Je lui souris, il réfléchit quelques secondes et hoche la tête et nous remercie plusieurs fois. Ma mère semble ravie, elle s'éclipse en cuisine, mon père semble tout aussi content, derrière sa barbe et ses lunettes. Harry plonge sa main dans la poche de son jean et se lève.

– Il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents avant.

Pour pouvoir passer son coup de téléphone, il s'éloigne dans le jardin. Je l'observe partir, depuis la terrasse et amener son portable à son oreille une fois dehors. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et laisse échapper un long soupir de bien-être, de bonheur, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je me sens heureux actuellement.

– Alors, commence mon père, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

– Pardon ?

Je tourne la tête vers mon père et fronce les sourcils, il me regarde avec un sourire qui laisse penser qu'il sait tout du monde et de ce que je pense ou ressent. Des fois j'ai cette impression, qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire certaines choses. Il le sait. Il sait le deviner en moi. J'en ai parlé une fois à Zayn et il m'a répondu que c'était sans aucun doute dû aux liens de famille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il me regarde avec ce sourire. Mes joues chauffent et je remercie la légère pénombre de cacher un minimum mes rougissements. Moi aussi je sais, je fais l'ignorant, mais je sais exactement de quoi il parle. Notre conversation d'hier. Ce qui me rend heureux depuis quelques jours. La réponse se balade sous ses yeux et elle ne lui a pas échappé, comme à peu près tout je dois avouer.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est _lui_, je souffle tout bas, mais il y est pour beaucoup.

– En tout cas, il est vraiment charmant et intelligent comme garçon. Je peux te le dire, c'est quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit.

– Oui, je marque une pause en fixant le sol, oui il l'est.

– Mais... ?

Les sourcils de mon père se fronce, je croise les bras sur mon torse et regarde Harry depuis le jardin. Il fait des allers-retours et parle au téléphone, ses lèvres bougent mais nous n'entendons rien d'ici.

Je pince la peau de mon coude entre mes doigts, me mords la lèvre inférieure et souffle. Rien n'est jamais entièrement facile. La vie donne mais prend aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement mettre Harry sur mon chemin et que nous entretenions une relation si belle sans me mettre des obstacles. Le mien c'est le temps. Et il passe. Il passe trop vite. Il me file entre les doigts. Et Harry sera parti avant que je ne puisse le saisir.

– Mais Dimanche il ne sera plus là.

– Il reviendra peut-être l'été prochain.

– Et peut-être pas, peut-être jamais. Puis un an... un an c'est extrêmement long.

A mon tour, mon père pousse un léger soupire et se lève de son fauteuil pour venir à côté de moi dans le canapé. Il passe un bras autour de mon épaule et je le regarde. J'ai la gorge nouée et le cœur lourd, mais je l'écoute. Parce qu'il a toujours su quoi me dire.

– Écoute-moi Louis, sa voix est très sérieuse, des gens dans ta vie tu en rencontreras des tas. Certains vont rester des années, peut-être jusqu'à la fin, d'autres ne seront là que provisoirement, un mois, un an, deux semaines, qui sait ? Il y a des personnes que tu ne peux qu'effleurer, mais crois moi... Si Harry tient à votre relation autant que toi tu y tiens, il fera tout pour garder contact. En plus, avec toutes ces nouvelles technologies maintenant, vous pouvez toujours vous parler tous les jours même à des kilomètres.

Au fond, je sais qu'il a raison. Que nous avons échangé nos numéros et que je ne serais peut-être pas abandonné après ces deux semaines de vacances. Je n'espère juste pas devenir un inconnu, qu'on finisse par ne plus se parler ou prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Je veux qu'il continue à me parler des nouveaux livres qu'il a aimé, de son peintre préféré, je veux continuer à lui raconter les vagues, mon admiration pour Marguerite Duras, mes ballades en vélo et le reste de ma journée.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu si nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde, mais... dès le deuxième jour où nous nous sommes revus, au lac, j'ai senti quelque chose passé entre nous. Un lien qui s'est formé et dont les liens se nouent et se resserrent encore aujourd'hui. Ce sentiment quand on tombe sur une personne qui nous correspond, avec qui le courant passe tout de suite, comme si nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. Je dois avoir lu trop de roman d'amour. Ce n'est pas une fiction, c'est la vie réelle. Et j'aimerais déjà en connaître la fin pour pouvoir éviter des erreurs et des cœurs brisés.

– Ne te tracasses pas avec ça, profite de tes moments avec lui. Ça ira, tu verras. Et si jamais il n'habite pas très loin, vous pourrez toujours vous voir entre deux.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je ne sais même pas où il habite. Parfois, je me dis que j'angoisse trop pour rien. Peut-être qu'il vit à cent, deux-cent kilomètres d'ici. Un endroit où on peut se rejoindre en train en seulement quelques heures de trajet.

J'en ai assez de mon cerveau qui cherche toujours à tout compliquer. Mon père embrasse mon crâne, me caresse l'épaule affectivement. Je le remercie, la voix un peu tremblante. Harry revient, je passe mes mains contre mes paupières et me redresse dans le canapé. Ses yeux tombent sur moi, il fronce les sourcils et me demande si je vais bien, je force un sourire et hoche la tête. Il nous confirme qu'il peut rester ce soir, je regarde mon père qui nous sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil. Ensuite, il se lève pour rejoindre ma mère et nous laisser ensemble au salon.

Harry prend place à côté de moi dans le canapé, là où mon père était quelques secondes avant. Il cherche à capter mon regard, je tourne la tête vers la télévision et lui propose de regarder quelque chose avant le repas. Il accepte, je change les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur une émission qui semble intéressante. On ne dit rien pendant tout ce temps, mais je sens qu'il a envie de parler ou de me toucher, mes doigts comme un peu plus tôt au piano. Parce que tout son corps se tend vers moi.

Ma mère nous appelle à table, on dîne dehors, à la lumière du jour et du soleil qui décline. Les discussions tourne autour du métier de mes parents, du village et Harry a l'air un peu plus a l'aise à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe. Il complimente la cuisine de ma mère, son délicieux dessert aux fruits frais, elle est comblée.

Après le repas, il n'est même pas vingt et une heures, alors ils se mettent à deux derrière le piano. Ils se partagent un morceau, à quatre mains parfois. Mon père bouge la tête en rythme, je reste assis dans le canapé et fixe Harry. Il sourit tellement que ses fossettes se creusent aux coins de ses joues. Il pose les yeux sur moi, je ne détourne même pas les miens. Il est juste si... beau. Naturellement. Il ne fait rien, il vit, il est là, il respire, il sourit, il rougit un peu aussi.

Mon père prend ma main et m'emmène danser avec lui au milieu du salon, devant le piano. Le morceau est beaucoup plus rythmé et joyeux, comme celui qu'on entendrait dans un bar. Je secoue la tête et ris, ils rient tous.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry salue mes parents. Ils leur font promettre de repasser avant de partir. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je ne dis rien, j'attends sur mon vélo. Mon père m'adresse un sourire et un hochement de tête. Je baisse les yeux, Harry les remercie encore, grimpe à l'arrière de mon vélo. Il pose ses grandes mains sur mes hanches, ma peau frissonne et brûle en même temps, je ne sais pas si c'est logique, mais c'est ce que je ressens dès qu'il s'approche de moi ou me touche.

Nous roulons en silence. Au milieu du bruit de la nuit. Le jour ne s'est pas encore tout à fait couché. Il me dit de le déposer à la place, je m'arrête quand nous y sommes. Toutes les boutiques sont fermées, bien sûr, il n'y a que les lumières des maisons qui apportent des signes de vie.

Harry lâche mes hanches, descend du vélo. Il se met devant moi, me regarde intensément et demande :

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, il hausse les épaules et met les mains dans ses poches, tu es... étrange depuis tout à l'heure, avant le dîner. Tu ne parles presque pas et... Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Non Harry, ce n'est pas toi. Je... c'est...

Je souffle lourdement, lâche le guidon de mon vélo et passe une main sur mon visage. Il me regarde, sans rien dire, il attend que je continue ma phrase. Il ne cherche pas à m'interrompre pour me poser des questions ou savoir, il me laisse trouver mes mots.

Ils sont là. Sur le bout de ma langue. Ils ne demandent qu'à sortir. Ils stagnent à cet endroit depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je savais, dès le premier jour, que le temps était compté, mais je me suis quand même attaché. Parce que je suis comme ça, parce que je n'y peux rien, parce qu'Harry rend toutes les choses plus belles, plus supportables, parce qu'il me donne envie d'y croire et de sourire au monde entier.

Je baisse la tête, ferme les paupières pour m'éviter de pleurer encore. Mais, c'est la voix chevrotante que je lui murmure :

– Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Une poignée de secondes défile. Peut-être cinq, je ne compte pas. Le nœud dans ma gorge se resserre, je joue avec mes doigts, tirent un peu dessus. Parfois, j'ai encore l'impression que j'ai quinze ans, que je ne sais pas contrôler mes émotions. Mais c'est simplement que je n'ai plus l'habitude de les sentir aussi souvent. Harry fait tout ressortir, même celles que je pensais ne plus jamais connaître.

Je finis par relever la tête vers lui, les paupières ouvertes à nouveau. Son regard ne me quitte pas. Derrière lui, la couleur rosée du ciel qui sombre dans les bras de la nuit. Tout ce que je vois, encore, c'est le vert. Le vert de ses yeux. Un vert qui n'est jamais le même, qui change toujours, qui n'est jamais qu'un seul vert, qui invite à s'y baigner.

Et il faut que ça sorte, alors je laisse les barrières céder et j'enchaîne tout, je m'emmêle un peu mais je me persuade qu'il va comprendre :

– C'est... C'est tellement égoïste, mais... je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses. Et je sais, je sais tu pars et je ne peux rien y faire et que je n'ai pas le droit de... d'être en colère, mais je me sens si bien avec toi, ça ne m'était pas... je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un qui me fait sentir _vivant_ comme ça depuis... depuis mon meilleur ami, depuis des années... tu te rends compte ? Je ne sais pas si toi... si toi tu ressens pareil, j'en sais rien je suis désolé si je dois te sembler étrange ou idiot ou... Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça disparaisse, que tu m'oublies, que ce soit du passé... Je ne veux plus me retrouver aussi... aussi seul et triste...

– Louis....

J'entends sa voix, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, toutes les émotions, toutes les phrases se bousculent sur ma langue. J'ai les doigts qui tremblent, je crois que je dois être en train de pleurer.

Je le regarde et je vois ses lèvres bouger, appeler mon prénom, mais je ne l'entends pas. Parce que j'ai besoin que ce poids s'ôte de mon cœur.

– Je... je voudrais que tous les soirs tu sois là, que tu joues du piano dans mon salon, que... que tu m'apprennes des morceaux que je ne saurai jamais reproduire, que... que tu continues de me parler même si c'est pour rien dire, qu'on nage ensemble dans le lac et je... je pourrais t'emmener souvent à la mer et... Harry... je soupire. Harry, tu.. tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais, jamais été depuis... depuis une éternité. C'est stupide, je sais, je... ça ne veut probablement rien dire pour toi tout ce que je te raconte, mais je...

– Louis ! Il m'appelle d'abord un peu plus fort. Louis regarde moi... s'il te plaît...

Ses doigts glissent contre les miens, il m'empêchent de tirer encore dessus. Nos regards se trouvent tandis je reviens petit à petit à moi. Je m'arrête de parler, j'entends sa voix, je l'écoute. Je sens sa main qui me tient le poignet et les larmes qui coulent de mes paupières.

Ma respiration se calme subitement quand il monte son autre main contre ma joue humide, passe son pouce contre ma peau. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, mon corps est traversé d'un frisson que je ne parviens pas à réprimer. Il essaie de me calmer. Ça me prend deux ou trois minutes, à arrêter de pleurer, de respirer comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

Son pouce caresse toujours délicatement ma joue, son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Et je devrais le détourner. Parce que nous nous sommes étrangement rapprochés, mais je n'ai pas la force ou l'envie de reculer. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau et ça me fait sentir vivant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voix finit par résonner dans un murmure, rien que pour moi.

– Ce n'est pas...

Il s'interrompt, secoue la tête, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres en fermant les yeux une ou deux secondes. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'attend. C'est moi qui l'écoute, le regarde. Ses sourcils se froncent, je le vois reprendre son souffle.

Je crois voir ses joues se colorer de rose, la même teinte que le ciel derrière lui. Sa main, elle, est toujours contre ma joue. Elle est chaude, réconfortante.

– Tu... Je ne trouve pas ça très poli de le faire sans te le demander et si tu n'en as pas envie, alors je... est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ?

Mon souffle se coupe, je le fixe avec de grands yeux. La manière dont il me demande, si timidement, l'autorisation de m'embrasser me fait presque pleurer à nouveau. Il semble plus réservé, mais l'intensité de son regard n'a pas diminué. Je le sens toujours, brûler ma peau, me percer à jour.

J'ai la bouche sèche, le cœur qui bat fort contre ma poitrine, et les doigts qui tremblent un peu aussi. Je ne me pose pas de question, je ne cherche pas à écouter la petite voix dans ma tête. J’acquiesce plusieurs fois, pose une main sur sa nuque et l'attire à moi.

Quand nos lèvres se rencontrent, je m'autorise enfin à respirer. Et ce n'est pas vide, ce n'est pas plat. Je ferme les yeux tandis que la main d'Harry glisse dans mes cheveux. C'est le premier baiser qui ne me laisse pas indifférent. C'est le premier baiser qui me fait sentir _vivant._ Il y a tout mon corps qui remue vraiment à l'intérieur.

Surtout, je n'ai jamais été embrassé d'une telle manière. Avec autant de douceur et de fougue à la fois. Harry me donne son souffle pour me le reprendre quelques secondes après.

Le baiser dure à peine quelques secondes. Mais c'est suffisant. Suffisant pour savoir que je ne veux pas que ce soit le dernier. Suffisant pour savoir que, quand il partira dans cinq jours, mon cœur sera brisé. Mais je ne pense pas à ça. Pas maintenant. Je ne m'attarde que la sensation de la délicatesse de ses lèvres contre les miennes, de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, d'un goût lointain de fruit sur sa langue quand il m'embrasse une deuxième fois, un peu plus longtemps.

Nos yeux se sont croisés pendant cinq secondes, entre ces deux baisers, mais j'y ai lu tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je ressentais moi aussi, tout ce que j'avais besoin pour être rassuré. Par la manière dont il me tient contre lui, dont il embrasse mes lèvres comme s'il ne souhaitait pas me blesser, Harry me fait sentir que je ne suis pas seul.

Lorsqu'on se détache, je garde les paupières fermés encore plusieurs secondes. Sa main passe contre ma joue, j'ouvre les yeux et il me regarde. Nous avons tous les deux le souffle court et si je tends la main, je crois que je pourrais sentir son cœur battre la chamade sous sa poitrine, à lui aussi.

– Tu crois vraiment que je t'abandonnerai après avoir avoir fait ça, Louis ?

Je secoue la tête, sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Il penche la sienne et pose simplement son front contre le mien. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air, la cage thoracique tremblante. Je le lis dans son regard. Je lis qu'il est sincère, je lis tout ce qu'il ne me dit pas encore à voix haute.

Harry respire très lentement, passe son pouce contre ma joue, sous mon menton pour que je lève la tête et le regarde. Il me sourit, j'entrouvre les lèvres et il pose à peine les siennes contre, une fraction de seconde, mais ça me rend déjà fébrile.

– Ne sois pas triste, d'accord ? Je suis encore là.

Il est encore là. Pour cinq jours. Peut-être après. Peut-être toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas savoir, personne ne peut. C'est ça qui est le plus effrayant, au fond. Donner des parts de soi-même à quelqu'un et ne pas être certain qu'il restera jusqu'à la fin.

Ses doigts lâchent mon menton et il passe ses bras autour de moi. Il m'enlace et je ne veux plus jamais quitter le creux de ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui, à son tee-shirt. Il y a le vélo entre nous, ce n'est pas très confortable, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier chaque petite seconde passée avec lui. Ces moments à deux qui me réparent et me donnent envie d'avancer, de regarder le monde en couleurs.

C'est au bout d'une longue minute que nos corps se détachent. Il embrasse mon front et me remercie, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est pour le repas chez moi ou le baiser ou deux les deux. Mais je le fais aussi, je le remercie de me faire exister. Il me sourit, presse affectueusement mes doigts entre les siens et s'éloigne pour retourner chez lui. Avant d'être avalé par l'ombre de la nuit tombée, il me dit :

– A demain, Louis.

Et j'aimerais que demain soit tout le reste de ma vie.


	15. Jour 12 (partie une).

_Mercredi. _

La porte est déjà ouverte, j'entre dans la boutique et Léo relève la tête. Dès qu'il me voit, il sourit et fait le tour de la caisse pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui demande s'il ne meurt pas de chaud sous son gilet en laine, il secoue la tête et rit tendrement. Il prend des nouvelles de mes parents, puis s'assoit sur son tabouret en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ton jeune _ami_ n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Mes joues virent au rouge quand je me rends compte qu'il parle d'Harry._ Ami._ Ça me fait tout drôle. Je ne sais pas réellement si nous pouvons encore nous définir ainsi. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. C'est un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Nous sommes Harry et Louis et ça nous suffit.

Mais... Maintenant, dès que je pense à lui, je n'ai plus en tête que notre baiser d'hier soir. Puis ses mots aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerai pas et je le crois. J'ai envie de le croire. Son regard est toujours sincère.

– Non, il sort avec sa famille aujourd'hui.

– Quand est-ce qu'il repart, déjà ?

– Samedi...

Je préfère ne pas y penser. J'éloigne cette réalité le plus possible de mon esprit. Alors, je change de sujet. Je pose des questions sur les nouveaux romans qu'il a pu recevoir, il me les montre avec plaisir, j'en achète deux. Il m’emmène également dans sa réserve, à l'arrière de sa boutique. Un client est venu lui déposer un gros sac de livres qui est encore posé sur le bureau.

– Il doit en avoir une bonne trentaine, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les étiqueter, mais vas-y Louis, fais toi plaisir, dit-il en remuant sa main vaguement. Prends ce qui te plaît et je te les offre.

– Non, je refuse de repartir comme un voleur.

– Alors je te ferais un prix, si tu veux vraiment.

Léo lève les yeux au ciel et repart dans sa boutique. Je souris, amusé par son comportement. Si je l'écoutais, il m'offrirait tous les livres de sa librairie. Je crois que je suis l'un de ses clients les plus réguliers et fidèles, sans compter qu'il connaissait mes parents bien avant que je ne sois né.

Je commence à fouiller dans le sac, je sors les livres un par un par, lis les titres et les résumés. Au bout d'une dizaine, je tombe sur un Marguerite Duras que je possède déjà. Mais je le mets de côté avec un autre que j'ai choisi. Je l'offrirai à Harry ce soir quand il viendra à la fête.

Au final, après une vingtaine de minutes, je termine avec six livres en tout. Je termine de ranger le sac quand Léo entre à nouveau. Il apporte d'autres livres, une petite dizaine. Il prend le temps de tout faire, de toujours tout admirer et profiter d'une chose jusqu'à sa fin. Peut-être parce qu'il a déjà tout vécu, peut-être parce qu'il connaît la vie et qu'il n'a plus peur du temps.

Mais moi, le temps ça m'effraie. Ça m'effraie parce que je ne sais pas où je me vois dans deux ans, dans cinq ans, demain même, à la fin de la semaine, Samedi. Samedi Harry ne sera plus là et je ne sais pas si les choses auront encore du sens. Si la vie aura la même saveur. Si mon existence vaudra encore la peine d'être vécue. Je ne veux pas mourir, ça aussi ça me terrifie. Le vide. L'arrêt total. L'oubli. Mais ne rien ressentir, c'est un peu le début d'une mort lente et intense, comme arrêter de vivre certains jours.

Et je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Oublier mon enfance, mes souvenirs heureux, ma rencontre avec mes amis, Zayn surtout, la première fois que j'ai su me lancer sur mon vélo sans mes petites roues, ma première cigarette, le premier livre que j'ai dévoré en seulement quelques heures, ma première gueule de bois, la tarte aux fruits rouges de ma mère, son parfum à la Fleur de Tiaré, ses morceaux de piano jusque tard la nuit, l'odeur du vieux papier dans le bureau de mon père, les fous rires avec mes amis, les heures entières à parler des livres et de la vie avec Léo, la découverte du lac, les vacances avec mes parents, les soirs à fumer au coucher du soleil et rire, danser avec eux jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes.

Harry. Je ne peux pas oublier ma rencontre avec Harry. Je ne peux pas oublier ces deux semaines d'été. Je ne peux pas faire comme si elles n'ont jamais existé. Comme si elles ne m'avaient pas changé complètement. Il fait partie de mon histoire et je souhaite faire partie de la sienne. Je veux, qu'ensemble, nous continuons à l'écrire.

Je prends les livres. Il m'en fait payer la moitié, même si j'insiste pour lui donner des pièces en plus. Je les range soigneusement dans mon sac, celui d'Harry emballé avec soin par Léo dans un sachet en papier. Je passe par la petite supérette pour acheter de l'alcool et des biscuits pour ce soir. Il est à peine dix heures, je dépose tout à la maison.

Mes parents s'apprêtent à partir, ils me saluent et me souhaitent une bonne soirée, me priant de ne rien casser. Une fois seul, je prends les clefs, ferme les portes, les volets et monte rapidement sur mon vélo pour rejoindre Harry au lac. Même si nous allons probablement nous voir ce soir à ma fête, nous avons convenu de nous rejoindre ce matin. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un moment à deux. Seuls.

Il est déjà là quand j'arrive, assit dans l'herbe. Je descends de mon vélo, prends le sachet avec son livre dans le petit panier à l'avant et m'approche de lui. C'est d'abord un peu étrange, on se salue d'un sourire, je lui fais un signe de la main, il penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté tandis que son sourire s'agrandit. Je ne sais pas si je dois me pencher pour l'embrasser, ou lui demander la permission comme lui hier, le serrer dans mes bras.

Je m'assois simplement à ses côtés, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je replie mon genoux, il frôle le sien au passage et je le laisse là, je lui tends le sachet.

– C'est pour toi.

Harry m'interroge du regard mais le prend. Ses doigts enlève délicatement le petit fil enroulé autour, il retire ensuite l'emballage et ses fossettes se creusent quand il découvre le livre.

Moi aussi, je souris comme un gamin. Il murmure mon prénom, me remercie plusieurs fois et se penche, pose un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche. Je reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, j'en oublie de respirer. Harry me regarde avec un petit air amusé. Après m'être raclé la gorge, je propose :

– On va se baigner ?

Il hoche la tête, nous nous levons en même temps et retirons nos vêtements pour simplement avoir notre short de bains. Nous posons nos serviettes près de nos affaires et nous courons à l'eau. Sa fraîcheur me fait du bien, je plonge directement mon corps puis ma tête. Quand je remonte à la surface, Harry est à côté de moi, le visage et les cheveux mouillés et lui tombant sur le front.

Je lui lance de l'eau au visage, il se frotte les yeux et se met directement à essayer de m'attraper. Je nage aussi vite que je peux. Nos rires résonnent au milieu de la nature. Le soleil se reflète sur la surface claire et plate du lac. Il n'y a que nous. Il n'y a qu'Harry.

Finalement, il parvient à me saisir doucement la cheville, il m'attire à lui. Je ne me débats pas. A son tour, il m'arrose. Nous rions encore, il semble si jeune et hors du temps. Mon sourire s'efface tandis que je le regarde. Sa beauté ne m'est jamais apparue aussi flagrante que maintenant. Le sourire éclatant, le rire lumineux, le visage lisse d'un bonheur qui n'a pas de prix. Le vert de ses yeux est teinté de bleu. Le bleu de l'eau. Le bleu du lac. Le bleu du ciel aussi. Les deux couleurs, intenses et pures, forment un mélange unique. Qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Une poignée de secondes. Puis, je comble la distance entre nous, glisse une main sur sa nuque encore humide et son rire meurt contre mes lèvres. Ses doigts ne tardent pas à se poser sur ma peau, sur mes hanches nues sous l'eau. Mon corps entier frissonne et ne demande qu'à sentir la chaleur du sien. Nos ventres se frôlent, je me détache, reprends mon souffle, rougis, m'excuse, je me sens tout drôle, _vivant_.

Harry secoue la tête, penche son visage vers le mien et nos bouches se réunissent à nouveau. Il est lent, très lent, c'est presque une torture. Ses gestes doux, délicat, son baiser éternel, sa langue qui vient caresser la mienne, timidement, et me fait oublier de respirer. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, ses boucles humides, les siens à mon dos pour me coller à lui.

C'est mon corps entier qui se réveille et remue. Je sens. Je ne sens que lui. Je ne sens qu'Harry partout sur ma peau brûlante de son toucher. Sa bouche me donne l'impression de revivre, je peux apprendre à connaître les battements de son cœur quand je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, vifs et intenses.

Embrasser Harry c'est exactement comme embrasser une étoile filante. Refermer ses bras autour et laisser sa lumière nous envelopper et nous dévorer, exploser en nous et faire revivre chaque particule de notre être. Avec Harry, c'est _ça._ C'est sentir toutes les parties de mon corps se faire traverser par son souffle, par son énergie aussi ardente que celle d'un astre, me sentir exister sous ses doigts, contre ses lèvres. Harry c'est une pluie d'étoile sur mon corps, ma peau léchée par sa lumière.

Quand il se recule, je prends le temps de respirer. Mes paupières sont encore fermées et je sens les doigts d'Harry caresser ma joue, retracer la forme de ma pommette et ma mâchoire, s'arrêter sur ma nuque. Je frissonne des pieds à la tête, mes mains toujours à la recherche de sa peau.

– Tu n'es plus triste ?

Sa question me surprend un peu. J'ouvre les yeux, son visage est près du mien. Il me regarde, intensément, mais il y a toujours cette once de douceur dans son expression. Ses lèvres légèrement souriantes sont très roses, sûrement suite à notre baiser, et ses pupilles d'un vert foncé, celui de l'herbe après la pluie, avec une touche de soleil dedans. Harry a aspiré toutes les couleurs du monde, et leurs moindres nuances, pour les rassembler en lui. Elles ruissellent et resplendissent.

– Je ne sais pas, je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête, non. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

– Moi, il passe son pouce contre ma lèvre inférieure et parle tout bas, j'aime énormément te voir sourire.

Alors, je lui souris. Je lui souris parce que ses mots réveillent en moi tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirent, elles aussi, dans un sourire. Il se penche, me pose un léger baiser sur la bouche. Je comble à nouveau la distance entre nos corps et me noie dans ses bras quand ils se referment autour de moi. Ma tête est posée contre son épaule, je sens son souffle près de mes cheveux et j'aimerais rester tout le reste de ma vie ainsi. Je lui murmure tout bas, pour que lui seul entende :

– Toi aussi, Harry... tu es très beau quand tu es heureux.

Lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres contre mon front, je sens son sourire. Et ça suffit à alimenter mon bonheur. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le goûter, alors j'en profite.

Nous finissons quand même par sortir de l'eau. Dans l'herbe, j'étale ma serviette à côté de la sienne et me rapproche afin de poser ma tête sur son torse. Ses doigts se baladent, lentement, sur le haut de mon dos et mes épaules. Ma peau, encore humide, frissonne à son toucher. Je ferme les yeux, laisse les rayons du soleil, à travers les feuilles des arbres, me baigner de chaleur.

Je relève ma main posée sur son ventre et la monte vers son pendentif, je le prends entre mes doigts, passe mon pouce contre le dessin gravé minutieusement. Il a les yeux fermés, le visage sereine, sa respiration est calme, je pose mon menton contre le haut de son torse et le regarde.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te rencontrer un jour.

Harry n'ouvre pas les paupières, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute. Un léger sourire prend forme sur ses lèvres, il continue de me caresser la peau en me gardant contre lui. Je suis presque allongé sur le ventre pour pouvoir l'admirer, baigné dans la lumière du soleil. C'est le genre d'image dont je ne pourrai jamais me lasser.

– Parfois, je me dis encore que tu n'es pas réel. Que tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination et que quand je vais me réveiller, tu ne seras plus là, tu n'auras jamais existé.

Mes doigts tracent des cercles, sur sa peau, autour de son pendentif. Il ouvre les yeux, me regarde, ses caressent cessent pendant plusieurs secondes.

– Louis...

Il passe le dos de sa main contre ma joue, je soupire, ferme brièvement les paupières. Je voudrais que ce temps précieux et compté passé avec lui soit éternel, qu'il n'ait pas à retourner chez lui, à me laisser qu'avec un arrière goût de nos moments sur la langue, qu'avec le souvenir de sa bouche contre la mienne et la couleur de son sourire.

– Je suis là, j'existe et toi aussi. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant sur terre. Tu ne peux savoir...

Un léger soupir sort de sa bouche, il baisse le visage vers moi pour mieux me regarder. Le vert de ses yeux est encore plus foncé qu'il y a quelques minutes au milieu de l'eau. Je veux m'y noyer et ne plus jamais en quitter les profondeurs.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es vivant. Moi, il glisse ses doigts contre mon menton, moi je le vois. La première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés, tu m'as paru tellement lumineux et rayonnant. Je pensais que le soleil s'était couché sur toi ou que toutes les étoiles venaient se réunir dans ton regard pour y briller. C'est tellement niais, mon dieu...

Un sourire apparaît sur le coin de mes lèvres quand il se met à rire doucement. Il est si jeune, réfléchit. Je pose un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a toute mon attention.

– Pourtant c'est vrai, c'est la première impression que j'ai eu de toi. Et je l'ai encore, aujourd'hui, maintenant. Cette lumière ne te quitte jamais, parfois elle est moins intense, moins présente... Mais si on prend le temps de te regarder, on peut toujours la voir. Dans tout ce que tu es.

– C'est pour ça que tu me fixes souvent ?

Ses joues se colorent de rose, je souris davantage et joue avec ses doigts. Je le taquine, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné. Il hoche la tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Oui, il avoue du bout des lèvres, tu es fascinant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il tire légèrement sur mes doigts en me certifiant qu'il est tout à fait sérieux. Même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il trouve d'intéressant chez moi, je le crois. Surtout quand il me regarde avec cette ardeur là, celle qui brûle ma peau pour m'atteindre directement au cœur.

Je me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres, mes doigts légèrement serrés autour de son pendentif. Il glisse les siens dans mes cheveux encore mouillés. Nos bouches se cherchent et se répondent, dans une lenteur excessive. Aucun de nos gestes n'est jamais pressé. Parce que nous voulons nous donner l'illusion d'avoir l'éternité.

Sa langue a un petit goût frais de menthe, je pourrais m'y perdre et ne plus jamais revenir à la réalité. Ce ne serait qu'Harry. Harry partout et son parfum à la vanille, son petit sourire timide, ses boucles foncés, sa peau dorée de soleil, ses tatouages que je m'amuserais à retracer avec mes doigts, mes lèvres, le son de son rire pour me rendre heureux et ses bras autour de moi à la taille du monde entier.

– Tu crois qu'il peut nous porter chance, à nous aussi ?

Je lui pose cette question dans un murmure, quand nos lèvres se séparent. Il me regarde et sourit, sincèrement, véritablement, parce qu'il y croit.

– Oui, Louis. On a le droit d'en avoir une.

– Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Son regard s'adoucit, il reste silencieux quelques secondes. Ses doigts rejoignent les miens autour de son pendentif, chauds. Il touche le collier, lui aussi, et me tient presque la main en même temps. Ensuite, il prononce ses mots de façon détachée pour que j'en comprenne chaque note, pour que j'y crois comme lui :

– Parce que je refuse de croire que je t'ai rencontré pour que notre histoire s'arrête dans trois jours.


	16. Jour 12 (partie deux).

_Mercredi. _

Il est un peu plus de dix-huit heures trente quand je vais me laver. Je me change, me rase un peu, enfile des vêtements légers et confortables. Sur mon portable, j'ai un message de ma mère qui me demande si tout va bien et un de Zayn qui me dit qu'il peut venir avant si j'ai besoin d'aide. Je réponds au deux et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je prépare les biscuits apéritifs, Zayn est là.

Nous nous faisons une accolade, je le laisse s'occuper de la musique et lui sers un verre. Le temps de discuter un peu et les premiers invités arrivent. J'accueille tout le monde et leur dit de faire comme chez eux. Colin me fait la bise et me souffle qu'il est content de me revoir, sa main traîne quelques secondes sur ma hanche. Je n'aime pas ça. Je me détache de lui rapidement, plus gêné qu'autre chose. C'est Harry que j'ai et que je veux encore embrasser, pas lui.

Harry, d'ailleurs, n'arrive qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il m'envoie un message quand il est là et je m'excuse auprès de Colin, Zayn et Lucas pour aller lui ouvrir. Je souris. Il est magnifique. Plus encore que ce matin, le torse mouillé par l'eau du lac et les joues rosées à cause de nos baisers. Il porte une chemise blanche et un jean, les cheveux détachés, un sac sur le dos. Je me mords la lèvre, m'avance pour embrasser furtivement sa joue et lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il est très beau. Il rougit, je ris en le faisant entrer.

Je le laisse poser ses affaires dans l'entrée, fais le tour de mes amis pour le présenter. Zayn m'envoie un regard plein de questions, je m'appuie contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Harry encore à côté de moi et explique :

– Il est arrivé il y a douze jours en vacances ici, nous nous sommes rencontrés au lac le premier soir.

– Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas présenté avant ?

Je savais que Zayn allait me poser cette question. D'habitude, il est le premier à savoir tout ce qui m'arrive et tout ce que je fais. On ne se cache jamais rien. Harry n'est pas vraiment un secret ou une honte, plus une rencontre que je voulais garder pour moi, égoïstement, parce que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il partage ce que l'on a vécu avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il me trouve tout à coup moins intéressant que Zayn ou mes autres ami.e.s.

Harry semble un peu mal à l'aise, je laisse nos bras se frôler pour lui montrer que je suis là. Il tient son verre de bière mais n'y a pas encore touché.

– Je n'y avais pas réellement pensé, je hausse les épaules. On se voyait dehors, on traînait au lac et je lui ai fait visiter le village c'est tout.

C'est tout. Pas vraiment. Il y a plus, bien plus que des visites. J'évite de regarder Harry pour ne pas rougir, force à un sourire. Je ne parlerai pas de notre après-midi à la mer, ni de nos baisers, ça ne regarde que nous.

– Ravi de te rencontrer alors mec, dit Lucas en trinquant son verre contre celui d'Harry, tu es là jusque quand ?

– Samedi.

– Ah dommage que tu repartes si vite, tu viens d'où ?

– Rennes.

_Rennes_. J'ai la gorge qui se noue. Parce que je viens de l'apprendre. Parce que Rennes est à l'autre bout du pays. Parce que j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et le supplier de ne pas me quitter. Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant. J'ai la tête qui tourne déjà. Soudainement, je veux que cette fête s'arrête, qu'ils s'en aillent tous et que je puisse me retrouver seul avec Harry. Passer ces derniers jours entièrement avec lui. Apprendre la couleur de ses yeux, la mélodie de son rire, le goût de sa langue, les formes de son corps, m'imprégner de chaque grain de sa peau, de chacun de ses baisers pour ne jamais l'oublier, lui, tout entier.

Harry n'est pas une personne qu'on oublie. Harry est une personne dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie. Parce qu'il l'a bouleversé, parce qu'il m'a changé.

Je prends une gorgée de ma bière, Zayn sort une cigarette et me propose d'aller fumer dehors. Je lance un regard à Harry, en pleine discussion avec Lucas, et Colin à côté qui les observe silencieusement. Harry hoche la tête, me souriant légèrement. Je suis mon meilleur ami dehors, il fait encore clair, mais le jour ne va pas tarder à laisser place à la nuit. Le soleil se couche déjà, ses rayons plus doux sur la peau.

Zayn s'allume une cigarette, il tire dessus et me la tend. Il s'installe sur une chaise autour de la table, je m'assois à côté de lui. On se passe la cigarette, en silence d'abord. Il y a la musique à l'intérieur de la maison, qui résonne jusque dehors, avec les rires et les conversations inaudibles. Puis, il demande :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Harry avant ?

Je le regarde souffler la fumée blanche au-dessus de sa tête. En douze jours, il est vrai que j'aurai eu le temps de lui en parler. Mais tout est allé si vite. Je joue avec mes doigts, sous la table, me mords la lèvre et soupire.

– Je voulais le garder pour moi, Zayn... Je sais, c'est égoïste, parce qu'on se dit toujours tout, mais... je secoue la tête. Il... Ces jours que j'ai passé avec lui, j'étais comme sur une autre planète et plus coincé ici. J'ai... Je respirais enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je n'avais pas envie... Je n'avais pas envie de le présenter à tout le monde, que nous n'ayons plus notre petit espace à nous. Je ne sais pas... ça n'a sûrement aucun sens pour toi tout ce que je te raconte là mais...

– Si Louis, je comprends. J'ai compris.

La voix de mon meilleur ami m'interrompt et je relève la tête. Je cesse de jouer avec mes doigts et le regarde, il me tend la cigarette, je tire dessus et laisse tomber les mégots dans le cendrier. Je l'interroge du regard à mon tour, il affiche un léger sourire et s’apprête à répondre quand deux autres de nos amis arrivent pour fumer avec nous, riant aux éclats. Un autre petit groupe me demande s'ils peuvent utiliser la piscine, j’acquiesce.

Ils courent jusqu'au l'eau. D'un regard, Zayn me fait savoir qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Je souffle, me lève de la chaise et retourne dans la maison. Lucas et Colin sont au salon en train de parler avec d'autres, j'entre en cuisine. Harry a les yeux baissés vers son téléphone, je m'approche de lui et glisse ma main sur sa hanche. Il range son téléphone, me sourit.

– Ça va ?

Même s'il hoche la tête, je comprends qu'il n'est pas réellement à sa place ici. Je caresse sa hanche, au-dessus de son tee-shirt et glisse finalement ma main dans la sienne. Nos doigts se cherchent et s'entrelacent. Je les regarde, souris en coin quand je remarque la couleur lilas sur ses ongles. Pendant plusieurs secondes, nous restons silencieux.

– Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé... Je me sens bête de t'avoir demandé de venir, j'aurai dû savoir que...

– Non, il m'interrompt doucement. Je veux passer le maximum de temps qu'il me reste ici avec toi.

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, je rougis peut-être un peu aussi. Quand je relève la tête pour le regarder, il me sourit. Je serre ses doigts entre les miens, caresse le dos de sa main.

– Est-ce que tu dors ici, ce soir ?

– Si tu veux.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais refuser, Harry.

Son rire résonne timidement à mes oreilles, je commence à me pencher pour venir l'embrasser, mais me recule subitement quand j'entends des pas se rapprocher et la voix de Colin. La main d'Harry lâche la mienne juste au moment où il franchit la porte. Mes joues chauffent, je tourne la tête vers mon ami. Il nous regarde tour à tour, étrangement, puis sourit.

– On va jouer à la bouteille, vous venez ?

Je me racle la gorge et réponds positivement, Harry hoche la tête aussi. Nous prenons nos verres sur la table, je lui jette un dernier regard désolé, il me sourit, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. C'est un sourire différent.

Presque tout le monde est installé au sol, en cercle, autour de la bouteille. Nous sommes neuf. Je m'assois à côté de Zayn, Colin en face moi. Harry reste sur le côté, sur les fauteuils avec les quelques autres personnes qui ne jouent pas. Je le regarde, inconfortable, au milieu de tout ces gens qu'il ne connaît pas et avec qui il ne souhaite pas forcément créer des liens.

Zayn me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant. Il me dit que j'ai l'honneur de lancer le premier tour, comme je suis l'hôte de la soirée. Je tends la main et fais tourner la bouteille. Elle tombe sur Maxime, Zayn tient le portable où l'application avec les questions est lancée. Il choisit une vérité. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, je vois Cassandra qui s'approche d'Harry et lui propose des chips dans un bol, il en prend quelques uns en souriant et ils commencent à parler à deux.

Nous continuons le jeu. Tout le monde fait tourner la bouteille. J'ai eu comme gage de boire le verre de mes deux voisins. Zayn avait fais un mélange étrange avec deux alcools qui m'a tiré une grimace et me fait un peu tourner la tête maintenant.

Maxime fait tourner un joint dans le cercle. Je tire dessus aussi, plusieurs fois et regarde Zayn tenter de faire quinze pompes avec Léa sur son dos. Je ris avec les autres, me penche sur mon coude et lui chatouille les hanches. Ils s'écroulent tous les deux, mon meilleur ami me lance un coussin au visage. Il manque de s'écrouler en se relevant. Nous commençons tous un peu ivres et défoncés.

Le prochain tour tombe sur Colin. Il choisit une action. Zayn cligne des paupières, se concentre sur son écran et lit tout haut :

– Colin, embrasse un joueur de ton choix sur la bouche pendant trente secondes.

Là, je ne ris plus du tout. Parce que son regard tombe directement sur moi. Je me fige un peu, le sang me monte aux joues, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop fort. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il se redresse, traverse le cercle, se penche vers moi, pose une main sur ma nuque et nos regards se capte. Ca ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes.

Je n'entends que des petits bruits amusés de la part de nos amis avant que nos bouches se retrouvent. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de reculer, de réaliser. Colin n'a pas hésité parce qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il l'avait peut-être même déjà prévu avant. Et j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler.

Ses lèvres sont humides, un peu collantes et le baiser a le goût de l'alcool. Je crois que je suis sur le point de vomir. Je ne laisse pas le temps à sa langue de chercher la mienne. Je me recule au bout de cinq secondes à peine, secoue la tête et me redresse. Mes mains tremblent, le décor est un peu trouble autour de moi. Le joint, l'alcool, les larmes qui commencent à me brouiller la vue, je ne sais pas.

Colin semble perdu un moment, il ne comprend pas ma réaction, puis il retourne s'asseoir. L'air de rien. Je le déteste. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser notre amitié comme ça. Je me lève, tangue légèrement, je vois des étoiles, les autres me regardent mais moi je cherche Harry.

Parce qu'il n'est plus là. Il n'est plus dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas s'il a vu ce qu'il vient de se passer et je dois lui expliquer, m'excuser. Je manque de trébucher sur un coussin, Zayn m'appelle pour que je vienne jouer, je ne réponds pas.

Je fais le tour des pièces, du jardin. Je ne comprends pas. Je cours partout, je respire vite. Je cherche deux fois, toute la maison. Mais je ne trouve pas Harry. J'appelle son prénom, j'ai la gorge nouée et envie de vomir. Quand je retourne au salon, je m'approche de Cassandra qui discute avec deux ami.e.s, et demande, entre deux souffles paniqués :

– Cass', tu as vu Harry ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, regarde autour d'elle et m'adresse un léger sourire.

– Il m'a dit qu'il allait aux toilettes il y a à peine cinq minutes de cela.

Mon visage pâlit parce je viens d'aller dans la salle de bains et il n'y est pas. Il n'est nulle part. Et je commence à ne pas me sentir bien, à suffoquer. J'ai chaud. Mes jambes tremblent. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, Cassandra pose la sienne sur mon bras, les sourcils froncés.

– Ça va Louis, il y a un soucis ?

Je secoue la tête, lui dit rapidement de continuer de s'amuser et je me dirige vers le devant de la maison. C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai laissé. Il a vu Colin m'embrasser. Il a dû partir à cause de ça. A cause de moi. Je gâche tout. Je gâche toujours tout.

Dans trois jours à peine, il sera parti, et moi je lui brise le cœur.

Alors que je passe dans le couloir, je remarque que son sac n'est plus dans l'entrée. Je me dépêche de sortir de la maison, avance dans la rue. Les lampadaires sont allumés, mais il n'y a personne. Et, au dessus du rire de mes ami.e.s à l'intérieur et de la musique, je crie :

– Harry !

Je répète son prénom plusieurs fois, comme si ça allait le faire apparaître. Une larme commence à rouler sur ma joue, je l'essuie du dos de la main. Je rentre dans la maison, sors mon téléphone de ma poche et essaie de l'appeler. Deux fois, trois fois, je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, il ne décroche pas.

Même si mes doigts tremblent et que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je tape, j'écris rapidement un message. Puis un autre. Et un troisième.

Je lui envoie plusieurs à la suite.

✉

_Harry tu es rentré ? Je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu... _

_Dis moi que tu vas bien s'il te plaît ?_

_Je suis vraiment un idiot, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça je te jure _

_Pardonne moi je n'aurai jamais dû jouer à ce jeu stupide. J'aurais dû rester avec toi _

Sous ma poitrine, mon cœur bat tellement vite que ça me fait mal. Je reprends mon souffle, laisse mon dos glisser contre le mur et je m'assois là. Au sol, dans l'entrée.

Je reste là un long moment, parce que le jeu est terminé je crois, c'est Zayn qui vient me chercher. Il s'installe en face de moi, les genoux pliés. Je serre mon téléphone entre mes mains, j'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Mes larmes ont séché sur mes joues.

Zayn exerce une pression sur mon pied pour que je le regarde, je lève rapidement les yeux vers lui et les baisse à nouveau sur mon portable, en soupirant.

– J'ai passé un savon à Colin.

Je le regarde à nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, les lumières du salon se reflètent sur la moitié de son visage.

– Après le jeu, je l'ai pris à part et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il a fait ça. Il m'a dit que tu lui plaisais et qu'il était désolé, que normalement il n'aurait pas fait ça, qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il t'aurait demandé la permission avant. Mais apparemment, là, il était jaloux d'Harry. Il a voulu se venger. Alors, je lui ai dis que s'il touchait encore à un de tes cheveux sans ton accord, je lui ferais regretter.

– Sérieusement ?

– Ouais, il hoche la tête, il est devenu livide.

Et je me mets à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ris. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Zayn aussi, plus légèrement. Je crois que c'est le stress, la panique, parce qu'ensuite je pleure. Il s'avance et pose sa main sur mon poignet. Au bout d'une poignée de seconde, je le regarde, il est penché vers moi.

– J'ai tout gâché...

– Mais non, ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Comment tu aurais pu deviner qu'il allait faire ça ce soir ?

– Je ne sais pas, il nous a vu nous tenir la main dans la cuisine avec Harry. Je suppose que ça l'a irrité davantage.

– Et ? Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour lui de se comporter ainsi ni pour toi de t'accuser.

Je hausse les épaules, Zayn me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos. Je ferme les yeux et soupire, la tête posée contre son épaule.

J'aimerais retourner une heure en arrière. Garder la main d'Harry dans la mienne, refuser de participer à ce jeu, rester avec lui et l'embrasser pendant tout le reste de la soirée.

– Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas la fête et va rejoindre ton Roméo ?

– Je ne sais même pas où il est avec sa famille.

– Bon, t'en fais pas, il te répondra.

Mon meilleur ami se recule, je m'appuie à nouveau contre le mur. Mon portable n'affiche toujours aucun message. J'espère simplement qu'il ne lui est rien d'arriver de grave sur la route, même si la nuit vient seulement de tomber. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois un sourire en coin apparaître sur le visage de Zayn.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Donc, j'avais raison, c'est bien ton Roméo ?

A mon tour, je me mets à sourire et on échange un bref rire amusé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Harry pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que nous représentons l'un pour l'autre. A vrai dire, je ne m'en soucis pas vraiment, je veux simplement vivre le moment présent avec lui, profiter de chaque seconde. Je ne sais pas s'il sera un jour mon petit ami. Est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il le soit ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais je voudrais aussi qu'il reste là, qu'il ne reparte pas à des kilomètres de moi et ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Zayn et moi restons encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes là. On retourne à la fête, je ne peux pas dire à tout le monde de partir, alors j'essaie de faire bonne figure. Je n'adresse pas la parole à Colin, et je ne l'approche pas. Il comprend bien le message. Il reste dans son coin, parle un peu avec Lucas et Maxime, la tête basse. C'est lui le premier à partir d'ailleurs, avant minuit.

Les autres quittent la maison autour d'une heure trente du matin, ils se débrouillent en covoiturage ou leurs parents viennent les chercher. Seul Zayn reste là, il m'aide à ranger la vaisselle, les affaires et déchets qui traînent. Mais en somme, il n'y a pas trop de désordre.

On reste éveillé, le temps de fumer une dernière cigarette. Elle me fait mal à la gorge, je ne la finis pas. Je vais me change et vais coucher. Zayn s'allonge à côté de moi, dans mon lit, il m'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je le remercie encore pour ce soir, pour tout ce qu'il fait. Je regarde une dernière fois mon téléphone, Harry ne m'a toujours pas répondu.


	17. Lettre d'Harry.

_Gemma, _

_Je suis désolé pour hier, c'est de ma faute. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait dégénérer ainsi. Enfin si, j'aurais dû le deviner. Comme moi, tu sais comment est papa..._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû me rendre à cette soirée. Je savais qu'il allait me tomber dessus... _

_Je n'ai pas la force de supporter tout ça, tout ce qu'il me dit et me fait. Pas ce soir. Excuse moi, je reviendrai Samedi matin, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il y a l'université, mes affaires, toi. _

_Tu sais, j'ai passé le meilleur été de ma vie ici. Non, le meilleur moment de ma vie plutôt. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et il me rend heureux. Quand on rentrera à la maison, je trouverais un moyen de le rejoindre au plus vite. Ma vie n'est pas avec eux. Je crois que tu le sais depuis longtemps, je t'ai toujours dit que je partirai. J'espère que tu pourras comprendre. _

_Ne m'en veux pas, mais je suis parti jusqu'à notre départ. _

_Là où je devrais être._

_Ne dis rien aux parents, juste que je reviendrais pour notre départ. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Harry. _


	18. Jour 13 (partie une).

_Jeudi. _

L'orage gronde au loin, des nuages quasiment noirs arrivent au-dessus du village. Je pense que c'est un signe. J'ai presque envie de rire, c'est ironique parce que ça représente parfaitement bien mon état d'esprit. Cette nuit a été la plus horrible de mon existence. Je n'ai pas su m'endormir avant au moins cinq heures du matin, je n'ai fait que me tourner et retourner dans le lit, au plus grand malheur de mon meilleur ami. Quand je suis arrivé à m'endormir, j'ai été réveillé à onze heures trente par le retour de mes parents.

Zayn est rentré chez lui un peu après treize heures, il a déjeuné avec nous. Je n'ai presque rien avalé. Mon portable n'affiche toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry, j'ai mon regard fixé sur l'écran verrouillé, j'attends un signe. Un signe qui ne vient pas. Je déteste cette situation. J'ai encore essayé de l'appeler, en vain. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à tomber sur sa boite vocal. Au total, j'ai du lui envoyer une vingtaine de messages, il n'a pas pris la peine de répondre à un seul. Soit il m'en veut terriblement, soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Et ça m'angoisse.

Mon père me propose de venir à une exposition de l'un de ses amis avec lui, je secoue la tête et refuse sans même le regarder. Je sais qu'il dit ça pour mon bien, pour me changer les idées, parce que mon état ne passe inaperçu aux yeux de personne. Il vient doucement presser mon épaule. Je devine que c'est une façon pour lui de me dire que je peux lui parler. Mais je n'en ai pas envie ou alors je vais encore me mettre à fondre en larmes. Je serre simplement sa main puis lui adresse un sourire crispé.

Quand il est parti, ma mère vient embrasser mon front. Je suis allongé dans le canapé, mon portable sur mon torse et je fixe le plafond. Elle me dit qu'elle monte faire le ménage dans les chambres et salle de bains. Je lui propose mon aide, elle secoue la tête en souriant.

– Tu devrais aller faire un petit tour dehors mon cœur, ça te ferait du bien je pense. Même une heure, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Ton père va ramener une tarte à la pomme quand il reviendra, on mangera ça tous ensemble.

Son sourire est contagieux. Je la regarde partir, souffle et décide de me lever. Elle a raison. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre. Je ne tiens pas en place, je n'en peux plus d'espérer une réponse de sa part. Je prends mon vélo au jardin, grimpe dessus et me dirige vers le centre du village. Je pédale vite, j'ai chaud. Le temps est lourd à cause de l'orage. J'ai oublié de prendre de quoi me couvrir.

Lorsque je suis à la place, je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir Harry. Seul, avec sa famille, je ne sais pas. Simplement le voir. Savoir qu'il va bien, qu'il est simplement très en colère contre moi mais qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé sur la route hier soir. Mais, évidemment, il n'est pas là. Je passe devant les boutiques, regarde par les vitrines à l'intérieur, juste au cas où.

A la bouquinerie, Léo me voit arriver et me fait signe de la main avec un sourire. Je rentre, il me demande si ça va, parce que j'ai une mine étrange. Je hausse simplement les épaules. Des jours avec et des jours sans. Son sourire faiblit légèrement, il me dit qu'il comprend. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule puis je lui demande :

– Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry passer dans le coin aujourd'hui par hasard ?

Je tente toutes mes chances. Léo connaît tous les recoins du village et sa main ne se situe pas loin de la place, je pense qu'il a les yeux sur tout ce qu'il se passe.

– Si justement, il est rentré dans la gare ce matin. Il était très tôt je n'étais pas encore arrivé à la boutique, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Je prenais mon café au bord de ma fenêtre, je l'ai vu passer, il semblait un peu perdu et cherchait son chemin. Il avait un sac avec lui et il marchait vite. Je ne sais pas, il était pressé je pense... Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ? Je croyais qu'il repartait chez lui Samedi ?

Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifient, je pose ma main sur son bras et le regarde dans les yeux, le visage sérieux et accablé par la surprise. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir en lui posant cette question, mais Léo vient de me redonner espoir.

– Non, je souffle, non il ne m'a rien dit... Nous... je secoue la tête et baisse le regard. Nous nous sommes pas séparés sur de bons termes hier. Je me suis mal comporté avec lui et j'ai besoin de réparer les choses. Je lui ai envoyé des tas de messages, mais il ne me répond pas et...

– Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me coupe Léo en fronçant les sourcils. Cours après lui ! Quand une chance se présente à toi, il faut la saisir tout de suite !

Une chance. Ses paroles me font directement pensé au pendentif d'Harry. Hier encore, je le tenais entre mes doigts en l'embrassant. Et je me souviens. De sa phrase, chacune de ses paroles. _Parce que je refuse de croire que je t'ai rencontré pour que notre histoire s'arrête dans trois jours_. On a le droit d'avoir une chance.

Je souris, remercie Léo et lui embrasse les joues. Il ne comprend pas vraiment, mais il rit. Un rire qui vient du cœur. Je lui demande s'il peut garder mon vélo, il me dit de le ramener dans sa boutique. Je me dépêche et cours ensuite vers la gare. Elle est quasiment vide. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les mains qui tremblent mais je parviens à me calmer pour réfléchir. Où est-ce qu'Harry s'est rendu ?

Mes yeux parcourent les panneaux où les différentes destinations sont affichées avec leurs horaires et tombent ensuite sur une jeune femme qui s'avance dans ma direction, rapidement. Je fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas quand elle s'arrête juste en face de moi. Elle est essoufflée, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et elle serre son téléphone et un bout de papier entre ses mains, l'air paniqué.

– Dis moi que tu sais où est Harry ?

_Harry_. Elle connaît Harry ? Mais, je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie, du moins je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Je ne comprends pas. Mes sourcils se froncent davantage. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire ou de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit qu'elle lève déjà les yeux au ciel.

– C'est bon, je t'ai vu embrasser mon petit frère hier au lac... Je voulais connaître la raison pour laquelle il s'échappait aussi souvent que possible de la location. Enfin, il fait ce qu'il veut, le problème n'est pas là, il était heureux ces derniers jours et... Je te redemande... est-ce que tu sais où il est parti ? Je viens d'interroger tous les employés de la gare et des gens qui sont là, mais personne ne l'a vu...

– Non, je dis en secouant la tête, non je ne sais pas. Je... Je le cherche aussi.

– Génial...

Elle soupire et passe une main sur son visage. Ses yeux semblent épuisés, elle regarde autour d'elle puis porte à nouveau son attention sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser au fait que ce soit la sœur d'Harry, qu'elle nous a vu nous embrasser au lac, qu'elle ne sait pas non plus où il se trouve.

Toutes ces pensées se mélangent dans ma tête et je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. Finalement, elle me tend le bout de papier qu'elle tient entre ses doigts et continue de parler :

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais il est rentré hier soir, dans la nuit. J'ai été réveillé par des cris. Je suis descendu, il pleurait dans le salon. Il y a eu une... elle grimace, une altercation avec mon père. Harry est monté s'enfermer dans la chambre. Ce matin, je suis venu pour le réveiller et il n'était plus là. La plupart de ses affaires aussi. Il m'a simplement laissé cette lettre Lis la, peut-être que toi tu sauras où il se trouve actuellement.

Je me pince les lèvres et parcours le contenu de la lettre. Quelques mots, à peine dix lignes je dirais. En dehors de toutes ces informations, de toutes ces questions qui tournent dans ma tête, à propos de son père, de sa fugue, de nous, de ses problèmes, j'essaie de ne me concentrer que sur les derniers mots. Harry lui écrit qu'il est parti, jusqu'à Samedi, _là où il devrait être_.

Là où il devrait être.

Il me faut à peine quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. C'est une évidence. A nouveau, l'espoir gonfle ma poitrine, dont les battements en dessous s'affolent. Je rends son téléphone à sa sœur et lui répond rapidement :

– Je sais où il est, suis moi.

Je me dirige, d'un pas vif, jusqu'au guichet et demande deux billets pour le train en destination de la mer. Harry ne peut pas être autre part que là-bas. Mon cœur me le dit, alors je suis sa voix. La sœur d'Harry tend des pièces pour payer sa place et nous nous dirigeons vers le quai. Le train ne sera pas là avant dix minutes. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc, face aux rails.

Elle reprend doucement son souffle, je ne tiens pas vraiment en place, ma jambe tressaute toute seule et je me commence à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts. C'est le seul endroit où Harry peut être, je n'en vois pas d'autre. Nous y sommes allés à deux, il y a vécu son plus beau souvenir, c'est obligé.

– On le trouvera, je n'arrêterai pas de le chercher. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

– Moi non plus.

Ses mains sont encore refermées autour du téléphone. Elle aussi doit attendre après un message de sa part. Une personne en plus arrive sur le quai, je regarde impatiemment au bout de la voie et prie pour que le train soit là au plus vite. Je déteste encore plus encore attendre maintenant que je suis presque certain de savoir où il se trouve.

– Il ne répond pas non plus à tes messages ?

Elle secoue la tête, je soupire et sors mon téléphone pour vérifier. Toujours rien. Il est presque quatorze heures trente. Ça veut dire qu'il ne m'ignore pas volontairement. Sa sœur est autant dans le flou que moi. Nous attendons un moment en silence, je tiens précieusement le billet composté entre mes doigts.

Quand le tain entre en gare, nous nous levons. Nous laissons les quelques passagers descendre et nous montons dans la voiture tout au bout. Une fois arrivés, nous perdrons moins de temps à remonter tout le quai. Nous nous asseyons face à face. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains et décide finalement de les réunir dans une couette.

Maintenant que j'y fais plus attention, Harry et elle ont beaucoup de ressemblances. Notamment le nez et les yeux, les siens sont marrons, presque dorés, mais ils ont le même regard. Doux et bienveillant et profond.

– Je m'appelle Gemma, au fait.

– Louis.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et, lui aussi, c'est le même que celui d'Harry. Sans les fossettes. Du moins, elles ne sont pas aussi prononcées. Mais il dégage la même chaleur, la même confiance.

Le train démarre, je regarde le quai qui s'éloigne et le paysage qui prend de la vitesse. Déjà, le trajet me paraît interminable. Un couple avec deux enfants entre dans notre voiture, ils s'installent tout au fond, je pose ma tête en arrière contre le siège et soupire.

– Pourquoi la mer ? Comment tu as su ?

Je passe ma langue entre mes lèvres, regarde Gemma et affiche un sourire nostalgique malgré moi. Je crois que dès que je reviendrais à cette plage, je n'aurais plus en tête que cette après-midi passée avec Harry. Une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Un de mes souvenirs les plus précieux même.

– Nous y sommes allés, avec Harry. La première semaine où vous êtes arrivés. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été à la mer, alors je l'y ai emmené.

– Je comprends mieux maintenant, elle sourit, il était vraiment heureux pendant ces deux semaines et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il passait une partie de la journée dehors, sans nous, pourquoi je l'entendais se lever tard dans la nuit ou rentrer au petit matin. Je ne voulais pas... l'espionner. Mais, je l'ai suivi hier matin, pour connaître la raison de son sourire. Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait et je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.

Mes joues se mettent à rougir et mon sourire se creuse davantage. Si j'ai réussi à rendre Harry heureux, alors je ne peux que l'être moi aussi. Je le serais quand nous l'aurons retrouvé, quand je me serais excusé, quand il sera dans mes bras et que je pourrai arrêter d'avoir peur de le perdre.

– Après, j'ai eu la confirmation de ce que je pensais quand vous avez commencé à vous embrasser au milieu du lac, elle lève les mains, je te promets je suis vite partie à ce moment là !

Nos rires se mêlent. Je secoue la tête et elle me sourit, fièrement, amusée un peu aussi. La voix du conducteur s'élève dans la voiture et il annonce les noms de tous les arrêts. Quand il termine, Gemma se penche un peu plus vers moi et me dit, très sérieuse maintenant :

– Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, Louis. Il ne s'ouvre pas aux autres et les quelques minutes où je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était enfin lui-même. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça me fait du bien, de le savoir heureux. Et je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de votre relation, si c'est quelque chose de sérieux, si vous comptez garder contact après Samedi, mais Louis, je vais être très claire avec toi...

Je l'écoute attentivement, elle articule chaque mot, elle prend son temps pour me faire comprendre l'impact de chacun d'eux.

– Si tu brises une seule fois le cœur de mon frère, je viendrais jusqu'ici s'il le faut pour te tordre moi-même le cou.

Même s'il annonce cette menace sur le ton de la rigolade, je lis dans ses yeux une part de vérité. C'est un avertissement. Elle protège Harry et je comprends. Si j'avais eu un frère ou une sœur, je pense que je me serais comporté de la même manière. J'ai une forte tendance à défendre corps et âme les personnes qui compte pour moi. Harry en fait partie à présent, je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Je hoche la tête, elle me sourit et se remet correctement dans son siège. Gemma n'est pas le moins du monde méchante, au contraire, c'est une femme forte, indépendante et qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne mâche simplement pas ses mots et je dois dire que je l'admire pour ça. Elle est un peu comme moi, un franc-parler qui déstabilise un peu les autres.

– Je ne veux que son bien.

– Je devine, elle me répond en me regardant, tu ne serais pas à ce moment même dans ce train sinon.

Pour le reste du trajet, nous discutons afin de nous connaître mutuellement mais aussi pour faire passer le temps qui semble terriblement long. Ce voyage ne m'a jamais paru aussi interminable. Je suis heureux, d'un côté, de ne pas avoir à le faire seul.

Si Gemma n'était pas venu à ma rencontre tout à l'heure, je serais encore certainement dans la gare à chercher où Harry pourrait bien s'être rendu, ou bien même chez moi à paniquer car Harry ne me donne toujours aucun signe de vie.

– Je me sens tellement coupable et bête, je souffle, j'aurais dû lui courir après hier soir ou rester avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête...

– Louis, ce n'est pas de ta faute cette histoire.

Je viens de lui raconter les événements de la fête d'hier soir. Le baiser de Colin. La disparition d'Harry. Elle m'a écouté attentivement, l'expression sur son visage est la même que celle de son frère dès qu'une conversation devient sérieuse. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les lèvres retroussées en une ligne droite, le regard fixé sur le visage de l'autre personne. Maintenant, elle tend sa main pour la poser sur mon avant-bras, penchée vers moi.

– C'est principalement, et uniquement je crois, à cause de notre père qu'il a décidé de fuir. Ça aurait très bien pu se passer dans un mois, trois semaines, un an que sais-je, chez nous. Tu n'es pas coupable, je pense même que tu l'as beaucoup aidé quand il en avait le plus besoin. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Il a besoin de toi.

– Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé pour venir le rejoindre ou au moins pour me prévenir alors ?

Les doigts de Gemma exercent une légère pression sur mon poignet, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et lève les yeux vers elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai, malgré tout, un rôle dans sa fuite.

– Harry n'est pas le genre de personne à demander de l'aide. Comme je te l'ai dis, il se renferme sur lui-même et il attend que la tempête passe. Sauf que, avec notre père...

– Elle n'est vraiment jamais passée ?

Je l'interromps en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Elle hoche la tête, l'air grave et soudainement très sombre. A mon tour, je lui serre les doigts pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je peux l'écouter. Gemma voit que j'attends d'en savoir plus, sur leur famille, sur leur père, sur sa relation avec Harry. Elle passe une main sur son visage puis pousse un long soupir.

– Je pense qu'Harry préférera t'en parler lui-même quand il sera prêt. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter... Mais ce qu'il a écrit dans le message, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il partira de la maison.

A ses mots, je comprends que c'est bien plus qu'un simple conflit familial. Ce n'est pas cette période où il pense détester ses parents parce qu'ils lui refusent tout et le prennent encore pour un enfant. Moi même j'ai connu ça, même si ce fut très bref, à peine quelques mois. Pour Harry, cela semble être une relation ambiguë qui est bien plus dure et profonde et construite sur la haine. Sinon, il ne voudrait pas partir dès que ce serait possible.

Nous ne disons plus rien pour les dix minutes restantes du trajet. Le train finit par s'arrêter en gare. Nous descendons sans attendre. Une fois que nous sommes sur la digue, je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir son visage apparaître. Gemma me prend le bras et me demande par où commencer à chercher.

– On devrait se séparer pour aller plus vite et couvrir plus de terrain. Je prends la plage et les dunes. Occupe toi des rues autour et si tu as une photo de lui, va peut-être demander à certains commerçants s'ils l'ont vu ?

– Ça marche !Attends, avant de partir, je te donne mon numéro. On pourra se tenir au courant et se prévenir si on le trouve.

J'enregistre rapidement mon numéro dans son téléphone et moi le sien. Nous nous regardons une dernière fois et nous partons ensuite chacun dans notre direction. Je mets à marcher aussi vite que possible, je crois même que je cours au bout d'un moment.

Tout en remontant le long de la digue, je crie son prénom. Partout. Mon regard essaie de tout englober autour de moi. J'ai de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde aujourd'hui. Le temps n'est pas non plus à la promenade au bord de la plage ou même la baignade. Cela n'empêche pas quelques esprits curieux d'aller s'aventurer dans l'eau.

Au-dessus de ma tête, le ciel est gris. Les énormes nuages noirs arrivent, poussés par le léger vent chaud. Aucun doute, l'orage ne va pas tarder. Si l'averse venait à tomber et les éclairs à éclater, j'espère au moins qu'Harry est à l'abri.

Je descends sur un ponton qui mène jusqu'au bord de l'eau, la mer vient lécher avidement le sable. Le bruit des vagues est assourdissant, elles se fracassent les unes sur les autres et se brisent contre les rochers. Quand l'orage arrive, l'océan se déchaîne, se libère. Et c'est beau. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que je cours tellement pour trouver Harry que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il n'est pas non plus vers l'entrée de la petite grotte ou entre les rochers secs où se trouvent des petits coins de sable.

Cela fait déjà vingt minutes que je cherche. Gemma ne m'a toujours rien envoyé. Je continue et remonte jusqu'aux dunes. C'est mon dernier espoir, sinon cela voudra dire qu'il s'est réfugié quelque part dans la ville.

Son prénom franchit à nouveau plusieurs fois mes lèvres. Je ne prends pas la peine d'enlever mes baskets quand j'arrive dans le sable. Je n'en ai pas le temps. Je crie.

Ma voix est brisée, par l'angoisse et les larmes qui se bloquent dans ma gorge. Et si je me suis trompé ? Et s'il n'est pas ici ? Et si l'endroit où il devait être c'était le lac ? S'il m'attend encore là-bas ?

Je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je manque de trébucher dans le sable. Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas tant que je ne l'ai pas sous mes yeux.

Le vent se lève davantage. Je veux qu'il porte son prénom partout, dans la ville, dans le monde entier pour qu'il m'entende l'appeler

Harry

H a r r y

HARRY

– _Louis ? _


	19. Jour 13 (partie deux).

_Jeudi. _

– _Louis ? _

Je me retourne brusquement, une larme s'échappe de ma paupière et glisse le long de ma joue. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je pourrais m’effondrer dans le sable, là, à cette seconde même. Pendant un temps, je reste figé, comme dans un rêve qui est devenu cauchemar, au milieu des dunes.

Harry est _là_. Il m'a entendu. Il est là, devant moi, son sac à bout de bras. Je retiens mon souffle, il semble que mon cœur ait cessé de battre le temps d'un instant, lui aussi.

Il laisse tomber ses affaires au sol, dans le sable. Je m'avance vers lui, il se met à courir dans ma direction, ouvre ses bras et je me réfugie dedans. C'est lui qui a fui et c'est moi qui ai besoin d'être rassuré.

Mes doigts se referment et s'accrochent à ses vêtements, dans son dos. Ses bras me serrent vigoureusement contre lui, je sens sa main dans mes cheveux et son corps qui tremble. Je ne le lâche pas, plus maintenant. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse les larmes couler silencieusement sur mon visage.

Je n'entends même plus le bruit de la mer autour de nous. Seulement les palpitations incessantes de son cœur contre le mien, et le son de mes propres battements jusque dans mes oreilles.

Nous nous détachons pour nous regarder, parce que j'ai besoin de le sentir et de le voir, de constater que ce n'est pas mon imagination, qu'il est bien là. Je glisse mes doigts sur son visage, ses joues. Ses yeux sont d'un vert sombre, humides de larmes. Il pose son front contre le mien, je ravale un sanglot et presse mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

– Je suis désolé Harry... Je suis tellement désolé... j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais...

Mes murmures sont tremblants à cause des larmes, je ne vais pas être capable de m'arrêter tout de suite. Il secoue la tête, me caresse le dos et se recule légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

– Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Hier soir, j'ai reçu un message de mon père quand vous avez commencé ce jeu... Il voulait que je rentre immédiatement et... et il était très en colère. Il a tenté de m'appeler et m'a laissé un message... J'étais obligé de rentrer, je sais comment il est je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer et... j'ai voulu te prévenir mais...

Il marque une pause et je comprends qu'il parle du baiser entre Colin et moi. Je secoue vivement la tête et prend son visage entre mes mains.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu l'embrasser, Harry. Je te jure il ne m'intéresse pas, je...

– Je sais, il me coupe d'un ton calme, je n'ai jamais douté de toi Louis. C'est vrai que ça m'a énervé sur le moment et j'étais en colère. Contre _lui_, pas toi... Je savais très bien qu'il avait ça pour se venger. Quand tu fumais avec Zayn, on était dans la cuisine et Colin m'a demandé si on était ensemble, toi et moi... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, Lucas lui a dit que tu leur en parlerai si c'était le cas. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de ça pour comprendre...

Je soupire lourdement, pose mon front contre son épaule. Ses doigts se trouvent à présent dans mes cheveux, il me tient encore dans ses bras. Il pourrait me tenir au cœur d'une tempête, je sais que je n'aurai pas peur, je sais qu'il me protégera.

– Après ça, donc, je suis vite rentré chez moi. J'ai eu... Mon père m'attendait. J'ai eu une grosse dispute avec lui... J'ai craqué, je ne pouvais rester dans cette maison avec lui... c'était un enfer.. Il m'a confisqué mon portable en rentrant. J'ai dû laisser une lettre à ma soeur, pour lui expliquer, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne savais pas si mes parents allaient tomber dessus, alors je n'ai pas pris le risque de lui écrire où je me rendais...

Harry parle assez vite, plus vite que d'habitude, je redresse la tête pour le regarder et passe mes doigts contre sa joue. Son visage n'est plus qu'un mélange d'émotions. La tristesse, la fatigue, la peur, la colère... Il se laisse aller quelques secondes à mon contact, ferme les yeux. Quand il me regard à nouveau, il fronce les sourcils.

– Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver ?

– Ta sœur.

Sa main quitte mes cheveux et descend sur mon bras. Il se recule, m'interroge silencieusement. Je souris en coin puis souffle :

– C'est une longue histoire. Elle est ici.

– Elle est venue avec toi ?

– Oui, je hoche la tête, je devrais d'ailleurs la prévenir que je t'ai trouvé. Elle est très paniquée. Sans son aide, je ne serais peut-être même pas là.

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, écris un rapide message à Gemma pour l'informer que je suis avec Harry et que nous devons nous retrouver à l'entrée de la gare. Après l'avoir envoyé, je range mon portable et glisse ma main dans celle d'Harry. Il a l'air tellement épuisé et triste.

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner voir tes parents, mais... tu pourrais passer la nuit chez moi ? Je refuse de te laisser ici tout seul et je ne veux pas repartir sans toi. Tu m'as fais si peur...

– Je suis désolé, il souffle en baissant les yeux, tellement désolé... j'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête et je ne savais pas quoi faire... je ne voulais pas te déranger ou t'inquiéter avec mes problèmes, mais...

– Hey, ce n'est rien. Tu es là, je suis là, je te promets que ça ira. Je ne t'abandonne pas.

Mes doigts serrent les siens, il ferme les yeux et je pose mes lèvres sur son front. Je lui dis les même mots qu'il m'a murmure, lui aussi. Je tente de le rassurer comme lui a su le faire avec moi, ces derniers jours. Après une dizaine de secondes où je le regarde respirer lentement, Harry hoche la tête et ouvre les paupières.

– On aura le temps de parler de tout ça demain, d'accord ?

Harry ravale sa salive, acquiesce et me prends contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, nous nous enlaçons sans aucune parole. Elles ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous nous comprenons par de simples gestes. Nos mains restent liées, son bras est passé dans mon dos pour me serrer davantage, mon autre main posée sur sa nuque.

Je sens son souffle chaud et lent dans mon cou. Je suis presque certain qu'il respire mon odeur pour s'assurer que je suis bien là, avec lui. Lorsque nos corps se détachent, je lui souris et demande :

– Tu viens chez moi, alors ?

– Je... tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas, ou tes parents ?

– Harry...

Le simple fait que je lève les yeux au ciel suffit à faire apparaître le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage. Je prends cela comme une victoire et serre ses doigts. Il me murmure,

– Je te suis.

Après avoir repris son sac, nous quittons les dunes et remontons le long de la digue. Les nuages noirs sont au-dessus de la plage maintenant, l'atmosphère est apocalyptique mais je ne me soucis plus de l'orage ou des premières petites gouttes fraîches de pluie qui tombent sur mes bras nus. Parce qu'entre mes doigts je tiens la main d'Harry. Il est là, je l'ai trouvé, il n'y a plus rien d'autre qui compte ou me faire peur maintenant.

Tandis que nous marchons, il s'arrête et je cesse de marcher aussi. Son regard est perdu à l'horizon, entre les vagues agitées de la mer et le ciel qui semble vouloir se mêler à la profondeur de l'océan. Ce pourrait être effrayant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver cela fascinant.

– Tu avais raison, c'est encore plus beau quand il y a de l'orage.

Je lui souris et le laisse s'imprégner de ce moment. Il nous faut une quinzaine de minutes pour tout remonter. J'aperçois Gemma, à l'endroit où nous nous sommes quittés tout à l'heure, elle regarde autour d'elle et un sourire fend son visage quand elle nous voit. Tout la peur et le stress s'évacue de son corps quand elle ouvre les bras et court pour enlacer son frère. Ils se serrent fortement l'un contre l'autre. C'est beau à voir.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur les joues de Gemma, elle le traite d'idiot et lui fait jurer de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille. Elle a eu la peur de sa vie. Harry hoche la tête et s'excuse plusieurs fois. Quand ils se séparent, sa main vient chercher directement la mienne. Sa sœur prend son sac, nous regarde tour à tour et sourit. Un vrai sourire qui aurait la force de chasser la tempête.

Nous retournons à la gare. Gemma va chercher nos billets et j'achète une barre de céréales et une bouteille d'eau pour Harry à un distributeur. Nous patientons sur un banc pour l'arrivée du train. Au-dessus de nos têtes, la pluie tombe et frappe bruyamment sur le toit. Un éclair fend le ciel, au loin, et l'orage éclate quelques secondes plus tard. Ses grondements en font presque trembler le sol.

Nous sommes à l'abri dans le train du retour. La pluie ne cesse de s'accroître, elle s'écoule contre les vitres de notre voiture. Les lumières ont été allumé au plafond. Dehors, le ciel est noir, sombre. On pourrait facilement se croire en pleine nuit. Parfois, un éclair surgit d'entre ces gros nuages et nous surprend. Nous avons pris place autour d'une petite table pour quatre personnes. Gemma est assise en face de moi, Harry me tient encore la main, sa tête est posée sur mon épaule, il dort.

Je souris, discrètement, quand je pense au fait que, quelques jours avant, c'était moi qui m'était endormi contre la sienne. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que c'est différent. Il n'y a aucune gêne. C'est naturel et rien ne m'a jamais semblé aussi évident que ça. Nos doigts enlacés.

Durant le trajet, à voix basse, je raconte à Gemma comment j'ai retrouvé son frère. Elle m'écoute, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle me remercie plusieurs fois, je lui souris et serre sa main à elle aussi. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Harry, mais nous avons tous les trois besoin de ce soutient, de ce réconfort.

Arrivés la gare du village, nous attendons que la pluie se calme. Elle tombe abondamment sur les pavés et personne n'ose arpenter les rues. Harry a enfilé un pull à capuche, il est emmitouflé dedans et lové dans mes bras. Gemma soupire, passe une main dans le dos de son frère et me regarde. Je ne sais pas s'il dort encore, mais il est calme. Il n'a rien dit depuis notre départ de la mer.

– Je peux te le laisser alors, tu es sûr ?

– Oui, je hoche la tête sans hésiter, ça ira. Je pense surtout qu'il va se reposer et je vais prendre soin de lui, ne t'en fais pas.

– Je te fais confiance, je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains.

Nous échangeons un sourire. Harry bouge légèrement dans mes bras. Ses yeux sont fermés, j'embrasse son front, pousse ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Le tonnerre gronde toujours

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire, à vos parents ?

– Certainement qu'il reste chez un ami jusqu'à notre départ. Notre père ne s'en portera que mieux, notre mère s'en fiche un peu. Elle ne dit jamais rien, de toute façon et elle ne cherche pas à le consoler ou prendre sa défense. Tu sais, elle est plongée dans son travail, elle n'est quasiment jamais à la maison. C'est plutôt moi qui, depuis les dix ans d'Harry environ, assure le rôle des deux parents.

J'aimerais lui poser des tas de questions, savoir ce qui a pu déclencher tout ça, où se trouve la source du problème, ce qu'Harry peut endurer. Mais je sais que Gemma n'est pas celle qui me donnera les réponses et explications dont j'ai besoin pour tout comprendre. Harry partagera avec moi cette partie de sa vie quand il s'en sentira capable. Ce sera peut-être dans des jours, des semaines, des mois, je peux attendre. Je peux attendre pour tout connaître de lui, pour tout apprendre de son histoire.

L'orage semble se calmer, la pluie est moins dense. Je secoue doucement Harry, il ouvre des petits yeux tristes et nous nous levons. Gemma le serre dans ses bras, embrasse son front et lui fait promettre de prendre soin de lui. Il hoche la tête lentement, s'enlacent une dernière fois. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, mais elle reste forte, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle doit l'être pour lui. Je suis un peu surpris quand elle se tourne vers moi et me prend aussi contre elle. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Harry qui nous regarde et sourit du bout des lèvres.

Gemma me demande de lui donner des nouvelles par message de son frère, je lui promets de la tenir au courant. Elle nous adresse un dernier sourire et nous prenons chacun une route différente, sous les gouttes de pluie. Je passe par la bouquinerie de Léo pour prendre mon vélo. Quand il nous voit arriver, son sourire s'étire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fait le tour de sa caisse et vient nous prendre, chacun notre tour, dans ses bras. Harry est un peu déstabilisé, mais je lui souris.

– Vous êtes trempés ma parole ! Venez je vais vous préparer un thé et j'ai des biscuits dans la réserve. Louis, tu connais le chemin, emmène Harry avec toi. Je ferme la boutique et je vous rejoins.

– Léo, je soupire en souriant toujours, ne t'embête pas avec ça, nous...

– Non non non jeune homme je ne veux rien entendre de tout ça ! Il secoue la tête. Ne contrarie pas une personne âgée, en plus la pluie recommence à tomber abondamment. Autant rester à l'abri le temps que ça se résolve.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, avant de confirmer, je regard Harry. Il hoche la tête en me souriant. Nous allons nous installer dans l'arrière de la boutique. Le son de la pluie est doux, reposant. Je me sens en sécurité ici, au milieu des livres, dans une librairie, avec Harry et Léo. Je crois qu'il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je voudrais être à cet instant de mon existence.

Harry s'assoit en face de moi, son regard fatigué voyage un peu partout autour de lui. Même cette petite pièce regorge d'un tas de livres. Il retire son pull mouillé, le pose sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je pose mes doigts sur son genou et lui demande si ça va, il hoche la tête en me regardant dans les yeux.

Léo entre dans la réserve peu de temps après, il nous prépare du thé et ramène des biscuits aux amandes sur la table encombrée qui lui sert de bureau. Il verse l'eau bouillante dans trois tasses et s'assoit à côté de nous. Je crois qu'un seul regard lui a suffi pour comprendre ce qu'Harry et moi partageons, parce qu'un petit éclat brille dans ses yeux ridés. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la malice ou de la fierté, mais ça gonfle mon cœur de joie.

Nous restons une bonne heure à discuter dans la réserve. Harry est plus détendu, bien que parfois perdu dans ses pensées. La pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber, mais l'orage menace encore au-dessus du village. Léo nous raccompagne et ouvre la porte d'entrée avec une clé, il salue Harry et lui dit espérer bientôt le revoir ici. Je sais qu'il le pense sincère, il a compris qu'Harry est une personne importante à mes yeux. Et qu'il a peut-être changé ma vie à jamais.

Harry sort de la boutique, je serre délicatement Léo dans mes bras. Sa main me caresse le dos et il me regarde, derrière ses lunettes, son expression n'a jamais été aussi douce.

– C'est vraiment un garçon bien, il pose les yeux sur Harry dehors et sur moi, je vois qu'il te rend heureux. Vraiment. Je t'ai rarement vu comme ça, Louis. Vous me faites penser à ma femme et moi, quand nous avions votre âge, nous venions de nous rencontrer et nous étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et... C'est tout ce que je souhaite, d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans ta vie. Tu le mérites.

Une boule se forme en travers de ma gorge, une boule d'émotion. Je vois aussi les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Léo me serre contre lui et je le remercie, parce que je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots. Nous nous quittons et j'ai le cœur un peu retourné. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Harry tient mon vélo. Je grimpe sur la selle, il s'assoit sur le porte-bagages. Il s'accroche à moi, je ressens la même sensation de chaleur que les autres fois, mais son intensité est décuplée. Je commence à rouler et souris quand sa tête se pose dans le creux de mon dos et que ses bras s'enroulent presque autour de mon ventre.

Mes parents sont tous les deux à la maison quand nous rentrons. Je laisse mon vélo dans le jardin. Harry me suit, un peu gêné. Mon père ressuie de la vaisselle à l'évier et ma mère écoute la radio en feuilletant un magazine d'art à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante devant elle. Ils se tournent tous les deux dans notre direction quand nous approchons et se lèvent pour venir saluer Harry.

Ils comprennent qu'il n'est pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Je hoche la tête lentement quand mon père me lance un petit regard inquiet. Ma mère nous propose une part de tarte, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Je sens qu'ils essaient de mettre Harry à l'aise et lui faire savoir qu'il est à sa place ici.

– On vient de manger chez Léo, je réponds, Harry est fatigué. Je crois qu'on va aller se reposer un peu dans ma chambre.

– D'accord, mon père se tourne vers lui, n'hésite pas à venir nous demander si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Harry hoche la tête et les remercie sincèrement, un sourire faible traverse tout de même son visage. Je lui dis d'aller dans ma chambre et que je le rejoins dans cinq minutes. Il acquiesce, je le regarde partir dans le couloir et disparaître ensuite.

Une fois que nous sommes à trois, je dis à mes parents que je leur expliquerai plus tard, mais qu'Harry ne va pas très bien et qu'il restera là cette nuit. Ils ne semblent pas avoir de problèmes avec ça, ma mère propose même à mon père d'aller faire des courses pour nous dîner ce soir, mais surtout pour nous laisser un moment seuls je crois.

Je les remercie et monte dans la chambre. Harry observe à la fenêtre, la vue sur le jardin et la pluie qui recommence à tomber. Il tient encore son sac sur son épaule et son pull autour de lui. Je ferme la porte, tire les couvertures de mon lit, range un peu mes affaires pour lui faire de la place.

– Tu veux aller te laver avant ? Je peux te prêter des vêtements, ils seront peut-être un peu petits, mais bon...

Il hoche la tête, me soufflant un remerciement, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je fouille dans mon armoire pour lui trouver des vêtements assez amples, tandis qu'il pose son sac au sol et retire son pull.

Je lui montre la salle de bains, lui donne une serviette propre et pose les vêtements sur la chaise. Le temps de sa douche, je m'assois sur mon lit et envoie un message à Gemma. Je lui écris que nous sommes rentrés et qu'il va certainement dormir.

Harry revient une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. J'ai eu le temps de ranger un minimum ma chambre. Mon tee-shirt lui va parfaitement et le jogging n'a pas l'air de trop lui serrer non plus. Je me redresse et vais baisser le volet le temps qu'il range ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'installe dans le lit, je m'assois à ses côtés et l'attire dans mes bras.

Au bout d'un moment, nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre, la couverture remontée jusqu'à nos épaules. Il fait chaud, mais on ne se soucis pas vraiment de ça. Je le regarde, passe mes doigts contre sa joue, il soupire et sa voix, légèrement cassée, s'élève au milieu de la pièce :

– Je suis désolé Louis...

– Eh, je murmure, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es là, c'est le plus important.

Ses paupières se ferment un instant sur ses yeux humides. Une de ses mains est posée dans mon dos, il me tient contre lui, la chaleur de mon corps le rassure autant que la sienne me réconforte. Mes bras entourent sa taille, je ne lâche pas. Il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder. Je sens qu'il a envie de me dire encore des milliers de choses, que ça pourrait nous prendre toute une vie. Mais, malgré tout, malgré son départ dans deux jours, nous avons tout notre temps. Parce que nous avons saisi notre chance et que maintenant, nous devons lui laisser le temps de fleurir.

Harry ne répond pas, il se penche vers mon visage et pose sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est baiser lent et léger que nous échangeons, mais il semble durer une éternité. Je crois que c'est surtout pour nous sentir respirer l'un l'autre. Pour sentir que nous sommes bien _vivants_.

Quand il se détache de moi, Harry me regarde dans les yeux et me remercie. Dans un murmure, il me dit :

– Merci d'_exister_ Louis.

Sa tête repose près de la mienne, presque au creux de mon cou. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, régulière. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Je ne bouge pas, je lui caresse le dos, je ne ferme pas les yeux, j'embrasse son front. Et c'est seulement quand je suis certain qu'il dort que j'autorise une larme à couler le long de ma joue.


	20. Jour 14.

_Vendredi. _

Le jour est encore levé quand Harry ouvre les paupières. Je suis réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, j'ai entendu mes parents quitter la maison ce matin, avant de me rendormir. Après une brève sieste hier après-midi, nous sommes descendu manger avec mes parents. Harry est resté avec moi le temps que je fume une cigarette dans le jardin. Nous n'étions plus tellement fatigués, alors nous sommes restés au salon et nous avons regardé un film, installés l'un près de l'autre dans le canapé. Mes parents ne sont pas venus nous voir ou nous déranger, ils ont laissé de l'espace à Harry. Et je l'ai senti plus détendu que pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Il est bientôt dix heures. J'ai eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Zayn pour le prévenir que j'étais avec Harry et de tenir sa sœur au courant. Depuis, ça doit bien faire plus dix minutes que je le regarde dormir. Le visage apaisé, les sourcils légèrement froncés parfois et sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux sont d'un vert très clair et limpide au réveil, il sourit en coin, timidement et cache sa tête plusieurs secondes dans le creux de mon cou. Je lui laisse le temps de sortir de son sommeil et lui caresse, lentement, les cheveux. Ses boucles sont emmêlées, mais lisses au toucher.

– Bonjour.

Sa voix est rauque, rocailleuse, je lui souris quand il se recule pour me regarder. Je lui réponds sur le même ton, dans un murmure. J'embrasse son front, il serre le tissu de mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts et soupire lentement.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Je ne sais pas, il souffle à peine, c'est confus dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas capable de mettre des mots dessus...

– Harry, tu as le droit de ne pas savoir.

J'enroule une de ses boucles autour de mes doigts et les glisse ensuite contre sa joue. Nous sommes allongés face à face, au milieu du lit, nos jambes sont emmêlées sous la couverture.

Dehors, le temps s'est calmé. L'orage est passé, durant la nuit. Le soleil est de retour, ainsi que la chaleur de l'été. Mais nous ne nous détachons pas pour autant, nous avons besoin de nous tenir l'un contre l'autre.

Harry soupire, ferme les paupières et je sens son pouce passer contre mon dos. Il secoue la tête, les lèvres pincées.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner Louis, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon père, de devoir le supporter, respirer le même air que lui. Je te jure, c'est... c'est vraiment l'enfer. J'étouffe dès qu'il est là, à chaque fois, je... je veux juste m'enfuir. Partir loin de lui.

Je sens toute la tristesse qui s'accumule dans sa voix, je caresse sa joue, mon regard porté uniquement sur lui. Sa respiration tremble légèrement, je le serre dans mes bras et sa tête reste cachée contre mon cou plusieurs minutes.

Aucun de nous ne dit un seul mot, je l'enlace et nous respirons le même air dans un grand silence. Je n'ai rien répondu, parce que je sens qu'il a besoin de libérer ce poids de son cœur à son propre rythme. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il pose correctement sa tête en face de la mienne et se met à parler.

– Il n'a... il n'a jamais vraiment accepté qui je suis. Je crois que ça a commencé aux alentours de mes quatorze ans, j'ai... J'étais proche de ce garçon, on passé des après-midis entières dans ma chambre, on jouait à des jeux de société, il me parlait de ses super-héros préférés, je lui montrais mes collections de bandes dessinées... et je ne sais pas, un soir il m'a juste embrassé. Je me sentais bien avec lui et je commençais à découvrir que je ne le voyais pas seulement comme un ami... Après, il est rentré chez lui, normalement. Le lendemain, au collège, il m'a dit que c'était juste pour essayer, qu'il a vu comment je le regardais, mais que lui il n'était pas... comme ça. Et à partir de ce moment là, il a commençait à s'éloigner de moi, je crois qu'il a dû dire à tout le temps que j'avais tenté dans l'embrasser, parce que j'entendais rire sur mon passage, tous les regards étaient sur moi dans la classe et j'ai eu plusieurs remarques, des insultes...

Au fil de ses mots, mes doigts quittent sa joue pour aller enlacer les siens, entre nos corps. Son souffle est lent, lourd, sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il me regarde souvent dans les yeux, mais parfois son regard fuit le mien, je le serre davantage à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je lui laisse tout le temps dont il a besoin pour chercher ses mots, pour me faire partager son histoire. Parce que, même s'il ne m'en a partagé que le début pour le moment, ce n'est pas facile. Ce ne doit pas être un sujet qu'il aborde souvent, et pourtant il semble y penser tous les jours. Mais il garde tout cela pour lui, il subit en silence, il n'a peut-être jamais eu personne à qui en parler à part sa sœur, et ça me fend le cœur.

– Mon père a dû savoir, il... il était ami avec des parents d'élèves, et j'ai... un soir je suis rentré et il m'a demandé si c'était vrai, si j'avais forcé ce garçon à m'embrasser. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui avait fais le premier pas, mais mon père ne voulait rien entendre. Il s'est énervé, il m'a dit que je ne devais plus jamais me comporter ainsi, que je devais aller m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que ce n'était pas ma faute... Mon père m'a puni, pendant trois semaines.

Il s'accroche à moi, je le sens. Ses muscles tendus, ses doigts refermés autour des miens, autour de mon tee-shirt dans mon dos. Ce n'est plus seulement quelqu'un pour l'écouter dont il a besoin, mais aussi de bras pour le tenir et le protéger du monde entier, de son passé, de son quotidien.

– Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de... d'embrasser d'autres garçons et d'avoir mon premier copain. J'avais seize ans et ça n'a duré qu'un mois, mais quand même... C'était important. Mon père ne l'a pas su tout de suite, mais il me surveillait. Je crois qu'il se doutait que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles. Au lycée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis. J'étais toujours seul, renfermé et avec mes livres. J'avais de bons résultats, mon père n'accordait de l'importance qu'à ça. Mais, il guettait mes moindres gestes, il refusait que je porte des jean serrées, que je laisse pousser mes cheveux, que je porte des bagues ou des chemises à motif.

Et pourtant, il garde encore tout cela aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas honte d'être lui et je crois que c'est ce que j'admire le plus chez Harry. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu traverser, malgré tout ce qu'il est en train de me dévoiler de son passé, malgré tout ce que son père a pu lui dire, il n'a jamais changé. Il a continué à être lui-même.

– Le pire, c'est quand j'étais en terminale. J'ai commencé à mettre du vernis à ongle, je comprenais mieux ma sexualité et j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle et mon corps. A cette époque, j'avais rencontré un garçon par internet, c'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux. On a parlé longtemps par message avant de se voir en vrai. Il n'habitait pas très loin, alors il a prit le train. On s'est rencontré une après-midi, on était très proches, je n'ai pas eu peur d'être moi-même. Mon père l'a su, il... il ne l'a pas bien pris du tout. Il m'insultait, il me disait que j'étais une honte pour toute la famille, que je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme ça et qu'il fallait que je change vite. C'est devenu vraiment tendu à la maison, tous les reproches me tombaient dessus, il cachait mes vernis à ongle pour ne pas que j'en mette. Bien sûr, ça ne lui plaît toujours pas que je m'assume et que je ne lui obéisse pas. Et maintenant, dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il m'accable d'insultes homophobes... Depuis mon entrée à l'université, c'est devenu un vrai cauchemar...

Je caresse le dos de sa main pendant qu'il parle, sa voix est basse, lente. Il laisse chaque mot résonner dans la pièce, se répercuter entre les murs et me frapper en pleine poitrine. Il n'est pas forcément très à l'aise, il n'a pas l'habitude de raconter cette partie de sa vie. Son regard fuit souvent le mien, il serre mes doigts, cherche ses mots cachés au plus profond de lui.

– Des fois, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête, parce que j'ai l'habitude, mais l'autre soir, après la fête chez toi... J'avais peur, il était vraiment, vraiment en colère. Il a lancé son verre à travers la pièce et je n'ai jamais vu une telle colère dans ses yeux. Il m'a crié dessus, je pleurais, on s'est disputé, ma mère n'a rien fait... Elle n'a jamais rien dit, parce qu'elle pense comme lui. Que je fais la honte de la famille et que ce n'est pas naturel pour son fils d'aimer un autre homme... Ce... Ce soir là, il m'a dit que quand on rentrerait, il allait m'emmener voir un psychologue, un médecin je ne sais pas, pour me _soigner_. Ce sont ses mots, me soigner de cette maladie. Que ça ne pouvait plus durer... que je devais redevenir _normal_.

Son souffle tremble quand il prend une grande inspiration, je serre mon bras autour de lui et ne lâche toujours pas sa main. Une seule larme s'échappe de son œil et glisse le long de sa joue pour mourir contre le tissu de son tee-shirt. Son visage se rapproche du mien, je pose mes lèvres sur son front, je les laisse là, il s'accroche davantage à moi. En le berçant lentement dans mes bras, je murmure :

– Harry... Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé... c'est horrible.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– Mais tu n'as pas à vivre ça, personne ne devrait subir ces horreurs tous les jours.

Il hausse les épaules, je ferme les yeux et soupire. J'ai une boule en travers de la gorge et l'envie de pleurer, moi aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi. Il veut que je le rassure, garder un bon souvenir de sa dernière journée ici. Maintenant qu'il m'a avoué cette partie de sa vie, je déteste plus encore l'idée qu'il doive partir demain. _Demain_, déjà.

Demain il ne sera plus là, au lac, dans mes bras, je ne verrai plus son sourire, ses grands yeux aux différentes nuances de vert, sa peau bronzée par le soleil, je ne sentirai plus son parfum, je ne toucherai plus sa peau brûlante, je n'embrasserai plus ses lèvres, je serai vide et il ne sera plus en sécurité avec moi.

– Est-ce qu'il a déjà levé la main sur toi ?

– Non, il secoue la tête et se recule pour me regarder, non mais je crois que je préférerais. Il m'attaque avec les mots et c'est pire que les coups. Toutes ces insultes, elles restent en moi et elles me marquent. J'essaie de ne pas lui montrer, mais ça m'atteint vraiment... Et s'il le sait, il serait trop content, il prendrait cet avantage pour me détruire. Je lutte pour ne pas pleurer devant lui, ça lui fait trop plaisir quand il voit qu'il parvient à m'atteindre.

Un soupir sort de ma bouche, je crois que je dois avoir les larmes aux yeux, parce que Harry lâche le tissu de mon tee-shirt pour venir passer ses doigts contre ma joue. Son contact m'envoie des frissons dans tous le corps, il secoue la tête et murmure :

– Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi Louis, je t'ai raconté tout ça pour que tu comprennes, pas pour que tu pleures...

– Harry...

Je souffle son prénom, il me sourit légèrement, ses doigts serrent les miens. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, je ne veux pas le laisser partir, je ne veux pas que cette journée prenne fin. J'aimerais qu'il reste encore, que l'été ne se termine jamais, qu'il continue à me raconter des choses de la vie, qu'il me regarde en souriant à chaque fois que je me lance dans une grande discussion sur mes livres préférés, qu'il n'arrête jamais de me serrer dans ses bras ou de m'embrasser.

Parce que c'est ça qui me fait exister. Tout ces petits gestes, ces regards, ces sourires, ces caresses furtives, ces baisers volés, ces longues conversations, ces nuits interminables devant le lac, hors du temps... Tout ça. C'est Harry qui me rend vivant.

– Le premier soir où on s'est vu, j'étais en pleurs à cause de lui, on venait à peine d'arriver et il faisait déjà de ces vacances un supplice... j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui, et toi tu m'en as donné l'occasion pendant ces quinze jours... je voulais juste te remercier pour ça, parce que c'était vraiment important pour moi de me sentir... heureux quelque part, à tes côtés. Personne n'a jamais fait tout ça pour moi, m'emmener à la plage, me faire rire autant, me donner envie de ne plus jamais partir. Je ne pense tout le temps qu'à ça, chaque seconde de ma vie, à m'enfuir, mais depuis que je suis là, depuis que j'ai vu... Louis, il soupire, quand je suis avec toi je veux rester.

– Alors reste.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Harry sourit à mes mots, pose à peine ses lèvres contre les miennes, je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer la tête pour y répondre. Il recule la sienne et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

– J'aimerais tellement, mais je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je suis encore coincé chez moi...

La boule dans ma gorge se resserre davantage, je baisse les yeux vers son torse, son tee-shirt, la chaîne du pendentif derrière le tissu. En bas, le bruit de vaisselle nous parvient. Je me dis qu'on devrait peut-être se lever pour aller manger un peu et prendre l'air dans mon jardin. On pourrait ensuite aller au lac, terminer notre dernière journée ensemble comme nous avons commencé la première.

Mais, d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de bouger de ce lit. Je veux serrer Harry dans mes bras jusqu'à avoir son odeur partout sur moi et entre les draps. Je veux l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres gercées, caresser sa peau jusqu'à en connaître les moindres formes par cœur, écouter sa voix et son rire pour ne jamais les oublier. Même quand il ne sera plus là.

Je laisse échapper un soupir et lève les yeux vers Harry, il me regarde toujours. J'ai une question qui ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête depuis notre premier baiser. Et même si j'ai peur de la lui poser, nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer. Parce que je suis certain que lui aussi y pense. Aujourd'hui est, peut-être, notre dernière chance d'en parler.

Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux, je souris malgré tout et ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche. Les battements de mon cœur se font légèrement plus rapides, mais il faut que nous ayons cette conversation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je prend une inspiration et lui demande d'une voix faible :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir nous deux, après ton départ demain ?

Harry me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, il semble réfléchir un instant, mais sa réponse ne tarde pas vraiment.

– Je ne sais pas Louis...

Je baisse les yeux en hochant la tête, mon sourire meurt sur mes lèvres. Mais il passe directement ses doigts sous mon menton pour me relever le visage. Son expression n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse. J'avale difficilement ma salive, il me fixe un instant puis serre sa main dans la mienne.

– Je ne sais pas si j'aurais les moyens de prendre le train et venir ici souvent, si j'aurais le temps de rester, si...

– Ce n'est rien, je souffle en le coupant, je pourrais te rejoindre à Rennes moi.

– Louis...

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, il secoue la tête lentement et pose son front contre le mien. Je soupire, accroche mes doigts dans ses cheveux, entre ses boucles. Je ne sais pas s'il croit que je dis ça à la légère, pour plaisanter, alors je précise :

– Je suis très sérieux.

– Oui, je le sais bien Louis. Tu es _vraiment_ incroyable...

Harry recule sa tête, ses doigts glissent contre ma joue et il se penche pour m'embrasser furtivement. Encore une fois, ses lèvres m'échappent. Je reste là, j'attends qu'elles reviennent.

– Mais je ne peux pas te demander ça. Ce serait égoïste de ma part. Je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir, de t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, de tomber amoureux si...

– Je t'en prie, Harry, je l'interromps, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que ces derniers jours avec toi.

– Et si on ne peut pas se voir avant longtemps ?

Je sais que les relations à distance font peur. Même moi je suis effrayé, je n'ai jamais vécu et connu ça. Mais je refuse de perdre Harry, je refuse de tirer un trait sur ces deux semaines, d'oublier ce que nous avons partagé parce qu'il retourne chez lui, à des kilomètres d'ici.

Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, avec tout ce qu'il a changé et bouleversé en moi, Harry sait que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Et je pense qu'après tout ce qu'il vient de me raconter sur son père, il ne souhaite pas non plus mettre fin à ce que nous commençons à construire.

Il me regarde alors que je viens chercher son pendentif sous son tee-shirt. Je passe mon pouce contre le bijou, la forme du trèfle et le regarde ensuite dans les yeux.

– Nous avons le droit à notre _chance _nous aussi, non ?

C'est le sourire que j'aime voir qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et cette fois c'est moi qui se rapproche pour les embrasser, il pose une main sur ma nuque pour approfondir et faire durer davantage notre baiser. Je tiens toujours son pendentif, même quand il se recule en souriant pour me demander :

– Alors, tu veux qu'on continue ? Qu'on soit... ensemble ?

– C'est l'idée, oui.

Nos rires étouffés se mêlent et meurent l'un contre l'autre tandis que nos bouches se retrouvent à nouveau, pendant une poignée de secondes seulement. Mais cet échange suffit à me rassurer. Je suppose que cela veut dire que nous sommes en couple, et cette simple idée me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry pose ses lèvres aux coins des miennes pour embrasser mon sourire, ce qui le fait apparaître davantage. Il murmure que je suis beau comme ça, mes joues rougissent, je lui réponds de se taire, il rit et je capture à nouveau sa bouche pour un autre baiser.

Nous restons encore une bonne demi-heure dans le lit. Nous ne faisons que nous embrasser, nous taquiner et parler à voix basse même si personne ne peut vraiment nous entendre.

Je le laisse téléphoner à sa sœur tranquillement le temps de prendre ma douche. Quand je reviens, l'appel avec sa sœur est déjà terminé et il s'est changé dans d'autres vêtements que je lui ai prêté. Il me sourit pour me dire que tout s'est bien passé, j'embrasse sa joue puis nous quittons la chambre.

Même si nos doigts se détachent lorsque nous entrons au salon, mes parents se doutent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Harry ne peut certainement pas le remarquer parce qu'il ne les connaît pas, mais moi je le sais. Le sourire en coin de ma mère et l'éclat dans le regard de mon père. Ils ont eu la même réaction le jour où je leur ai présenté mon premier copain.

Nous déjeunons dans le jardin, du thé, un bol de fruit et des tartines. Harry discute ensuite plusieurs minutes avec mon père, au salon, pendant que je range la table. Ma mère me regarde faire, essuie les couverts et m'embrasse le haut du crâne. Elle ne prononce par ces mots à voix haute, mais je comprends que c'est sa manière de me dire qu'elle est contente pour moi. Je souris en terminant de laver la vaisselle.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, mes parents partent au marché du village et faire un tour. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi dans la piscine, au bord de l'eau à discuter. Il me joue un morceau de piano, je reste à côté de lui sur le tabouret et le dévore du regard. Nous nous allongeons à deux dans le hamac, à l'ombre. Je manque de tomber, Harry me prend contre lui en riant et nous nous embrassons un long moment, jusqu'à manquer de souffle.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, je vais l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Gemma a trouvé ça plus judicieux qu'il rentre dans la soirée pour terminer de faire sa valise et éviter les foudres de son père. Leur départ aura lieu demain matin à neuf heures. A la porte, il dit au revoir à mes parents. Ils le prennent dans leurs bras, Harry est un peu surpris mais il sourit et les remercie encore. Ma mère lui demande de revenir nous voir bientôt. Je vais chercher mon vélo pour ne pas pleurer devant eux.

Harry me rejoint, pose son sac dans le panier à l'avant et s'assoit derrière moi. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes hanches et je voudrais que ce chemin en vélo ne se termine jamais. Qu'il nous mène à la mer et qu'on ne doive jamais en revenir. Mais nous arrivons à la place bien plus rapidement que je ne m'en rends compte.

Je m'arrête. Il descend du vélo, vient devant moi. Il murmure mon prénom. Je ferme les yeux parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me voit triste, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Harry prend mon visage entre ses mains, chasse une larme sur ma joue et m'embrasse. Longtemps. J'ai le sensation que ce baiser dure une éternité. Mes doigts s'accrochent à sa hanche, je sens qu'il a du mal à se détacher de moi.

Quand nos lèvres se quittent, il me prend dans ses bras, je le serre si fort contre moi que je dois l'empêcher de respirer. Je l'entends qui me dit à l'oreille :

– Merci.

Ce n'est pas seulement pour l'avoir reconduit en vélo, mais pour tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui. Les rires, la mer, l'écouter, les sourires, les baisers, la nuit chez moi, le comprendre, nous donner une chance.

Je le remercie aussi, pour ces quinze jours de bonheur, pour m'avoir donner de l'espoir, des couleurs à ma vie, pour m'avoir donné envie de continuer, pour m'avoir rendu vivant.

Après un dernier baiser et un sourire, il s'en va, son sac sur le dos. Il m'adresse un dernier regard puis disparaît dans une autre rue. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas le rejoindre. J'attends quelques minutes, la gorge nouée et me tourne dans l'autre sens avec mon vélo. Sur le chemin du retour, les larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes doigts serrent le guidon. Je ne m'arrête pas au lac. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Pas ce soir. Peut-être pas avant un moment.

Harry est parti et je lui ai laissé mon cœur.


	21. Jour 15.

_Samedi. _

Je n'ai pas vraiment su trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Je suis prêt depuis sept heures. En attendant de partir, je fume une cigarette et ronge mes ongles. Je n'allais pas laisser Harry rentrer chez lui sans lui dire proprement au revoir, et je suppose que me parler avant son départ lui fera du bien.

Il y a uniquement mon père de réveillé quand je descends au salon pour prendre mon portable et mon vélo. Son regard se lève vers moi lorsque j'arrive dans l'entrée. Je suis déjà habillé et enfile mes chaussures, lui est encore vêtu de son pyjama. Il pose sa tasse sur la table basse et prend le journal à côté afin de le lire. Mais avant de disparaître entre les pages, il me sourit.

Une fois sur mon vélo, je me dépêche de rouler jusqu'à l'adresse que Gemma m'a fait suivre hier soir, après qu'Harry soit rentré. En une vingtaine de minutes, j'arrive près de la location. C'est une jolie petite maison campagnarde construite dans un coin tranquille du village. J'entends des voix, je pose mon vélo sur le côté et reste en retrait derrière des arbres, mais assez près pour avoir une vue sur ce qui se passe.

Il y a une femme, certainement leur mère, qui termine de charger le coffre de la voiture. Leur père vérifie les pneus et le moteur, je ne vois pas bien son visage et je n'ai pas réellement envie d'apprendre à le connaître non plus.

Leur mère crie qu'ils partent dans quinze minutes. Je me pince les lèvres et envoie un rapide message à Harry, les doigts tremblants autour de mon téléphone.

✉

_Je suis à l'arrière sur la gauche de la location, derrière les arbres, viens me retrouver._

Je reste là au moins deux minutes à l'attendre, pendant un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais j'entends des pas, puis le voit qui s'approche de moi. Il porte un simple tee-shirt blanc, un short noir et ses cheveux domptés par un bandana.

– Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ses derniers mots s'échouent contre mes lèvres alors que je pose mes mains sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il y répond directement, bien que prit de court, ses doigts brûlants contre mes hanches à travers mon tee-shirt. Notre baiser dure une dizaine de secondes mais il n'en est pas moins intense.

Même si nos bouches se détachent pour nous permettre de respirer, je garde mes doigts sur sa nuque et les passe entre ses petites boucles. Ses joues sont colorées d'un rose timide, il garde les paupières fermées quand je murmure près de son visage :

– Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

Harry passe un bras autour de mes hanches pour me coller à lui et vient chercher mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau, profitons de la moindre seconde qu'il nous reste à vivre ensemble pour un long moment peut-être. J'essaie d'apprendre son odeur, le goût sur sa langue, la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne, la chaleur de sa peau, le son de sa voix, l'éclat de son rire, les nuances dans son regard.

Après m'avoir embrassé passionnément, Harry se réfugie dans mes bras et cache sa tête dans mon cou. Même s'il est plus grand que moi et qu'il doit se pencher un peu, c'est moi qui le serre, qui glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'étreindre.

Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau, il pose un baiser délicat dans mon cou qui me fait frissonner et fermer les paupières. Je le serre davantage pour ne plus jamais oublier son contact. Ses doigts s'accrochent dans mon dos, je caresse ses cheveux et attends que ce soit lui qui cesse de m'enlacer. Mais, il ne se détache pas tout de suite. Avant, il murmure quatre mots qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu vas me manquer...

Un léger soupir sort de ma bouche, je pose mes lèvres sur son front, respire son odeur. Je me sens au bord des sanglots, seulement je lui ai promis hier de ne pas pleurer, alors je garde les paupières fermées. Pour me faire penser à autre chose, j'imagine déjà nous retrouvailles et nos deux corps qui se retrouvent à nouveau. Je me remémore aussi tous ces moments que nous avons partagé pendant ces deux semaines au bord du lac, à la mer, dans les rues calmes du village, sur mon vélo. Je pense à notre premier baiser et au fait que jamais personne avant lui ne m'a demandé l'autorisation pour m'embrasser.

Harry est un mélange de couleurs, sensations, de douceur, de surprises, de bonheur, de vie. Un nouvel air que j'apprends à respirer à pleins poumons. Harry c'est une vague qui m'est arrivé dessus sans que je ne la vois venir, qui m'enveloppe et fait disparaître toutes mes peurs. Si sa main est dans la mienne, je ne me noie pas. Dans quelques minutes seulement, quand il s'éloignera avec cette voiture, je serai déjà entrain de perdre mon souffle.

– Tu me manques déjà.

Je le sens déjà en moi, le vide laissé par son absence qui se creuse un chemin partout. Harry se détache de moi, ses doigts se glissent sur ma joue et il pose plusieurs petits baisers sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, la bouche entrouverte. Il me sourit. J'essaie de le lui rendre, même si mon sourire doit plus avoir l'air d'une grimace.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et remet une de mes mèches en place avec les autres, mon regard ne se détache pas lui, des larmes que je vois dans les siens, de son visage. J'accroche les miens dans ses boucles, je suis incapable de le lâcher.

Autour de nous, plus loin près de la maison, la voix de sa mère s'élève pour annoncer qu'elle fait un dernier tour dans la maison et qu'ils partent dans cinq minutes. La boule que j'ai dans la gorge depuis hier ne cesse d'accroître au fil des secondes.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, Harry se détache de moi complètement pour passer ses mains derrière sa nuque. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps, le froid prend déjà possession de ma poitrine. Je le regarde. Il dénoue la chaîne de son pendentif et le tient un moment entre ses doigts. Un sourire se dessin sur ses lèvres, il l'admire puis souffle :

– Je te le donne.

– Quoi ? Je secoue la tête. Non, Harry, c'était à ta grand-mère, il t'appartient... je refuse de le prendre.

– Je veux que tu le gardes pour moi, jusqu'à mon retour.

Harry s'approche, je ne comprends pas. Je le suis des yeux, perdu. Il passe ses doigts autour de ma nuque et l'accroche. La caresse brûlante de sa peau contre la mienne me donne des frissons, il regarde le bijou maintenant pendu à mon cou.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça... ?

– Comme ça tu auras toujours une part de moi avec toi. Quand tu seras triste, tu le regarderas et tu te rappelleras de nous et de la chance qui nous attend. Tu sauras que je reviendrai un jour ou l'autre pour vous retrouver tous les deux.

Sa voix tremble légèrement et finalement c'est lui qui pleure en premier. Mais je ne tarde pas à le suivre. Les larmes coulent sur nos joues. Il pose ses doigts sur le pendentif, renifle et se met à rire. Je passe mon pouce contre sa joue et avance mon visage afin de réunir nos lèvres.

Ce baiser a une saveur différente. Il est plus intense, plus long, plus désespéré. Nos larmes qui s'y mêlent lui donnent un goût amer. Celui d'un au revoir. Mais il sonne aussi comme une promesse silencieuse, un bientôt que je perçois sur le bout de sa langue et dans la manière dont il me serre contre lui.

Puis quand il se détache, c'est la douche froide. Ses doigts laissent une dernière caresse fébrile contre ma joue. J'ouvre mes yeux sur les siens, un vert avec des petites touches de bleu à cause de ses larmes.

– J'en prendrai le plus grand soin, Harry. Je te promets de ne jamais l'enlever.

Un sourire fend ses lèvres. Sa main vient chercher la mienne, nos doigts s'enlacent une dizaine de secondes. La voix de sa mère nous interrompt, elle appelle son prénom et répète qu'ils vont partir. Harry me murmure :

– Attends moi.

Je sens une larme dévaler sur ma joue. Mon cœur bat douloureusement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Dans ces moments là, je déteste me sentir aussi vivant. Mes lèvres tremblent quand je réponds sur le même ton,

– Ne m'oublie pas.

Il secoue la tête, me souffle _jamais Louis_ et serre une dernière fois mes doigts avant de faire demi-tour. Sa silhouette disparaît entre les arbres. Je reste là. Je le regarde monter dans la voiture, la portière se fermer derrière lui. Le moteur s'allume, les roues tournent, le véhicule démarre et s'éloigne.

Je pose mes doigts contre le pendentif qui pèse, à présent, lourdement sur ma peau. Peut-être qu'Harry me l'a donné pour remplacer le trou qui s'agrandit dans ma poitrine.

Le jardin est vide. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Rien. Un silence assourdissant. Je ne suis pas capable de bouger pour le moment. Je m'assois à terre, le dos contre le tronc rêche de l'arbre, et je laisse les larmes couler, mon corps se vider.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je remonte sur mon vélo et rentre chez moi. Je le laisse au jardin, m'avance dans le salon. J'aurais aimé être autre part, encore avec Harry. Nous serions en train de manger une glace à la mer, il goûterait la mienne et j'embrasserais ses lèvres pour y retrouver la saveur de la vanille. Je le regarderais nager entre les vagues, les gouttes salées sur sa peau quand son corps séchera à l'air de l'été, mes doigts retracerait la forme de ses tatouages, se perdraient dans ses boucles, il lirait un livre de Marguerite Duras et je poserais des baisers sur sa peau mouillée, il ne cesserait de sourire à en rendre jaloux le soleil et nous n'aurions jamais à nous séparer.

Ma mère sort de la cuisine avec un plat lorsque j'entre au salon, mon père a le nez plongé dans un grand livre d'Histoire, un stylo à la main. Mais à mon arrivée, ils s'arrêtent et me regardent. J'entends la voix de ma mère, elle murmure mon prénom. Et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe, je suis un peu ailleurs, j'ai la sensation qu'Harry est encore là, dans le village, pas loin, et en même temps je sens le poids de son départ qui me déchire à l'intérieur, qui me broie le cœur.

J'étais parvenu à sécher mes larmes, mais elles sortent à nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment je peux avoir autant d'eau dans le corps. Mes parents se lèvent tous les deux, ils me prennent dans leurs bras, je pleure silencieusement. J'écoute leurs mots, je hoche la tête, je m'accroche à eux, ma mère embrasse mon front, je respire lourdement.

– Mon chéri, souffle-t-elle, il reviendra. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Ou bien tu iras jusque chez lui, tu pourras économiser ta bourse d'études ou bien on te donnera de l'argent pour y aller. On a bien vu que tu tiens à lui, et ne t'en fais pas... Vous trouverez un moyen de vous revoir. Et même si ça semble compliqué et long, vous y arrivez.

– Oui, continue mon père, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis Louis. S'il tient à toi, à ce que vous être en train de construire, il gardera contact. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, et si Harry en est la raison, alors ta mère et moi nous ne pouvons que t'encourager à le garder.

Malgré tout, malgré les larmes sur mes joues, je souris. Je pense à son pendentif contre ma peau, sa promesse de revenir le chercher et me retrouver. Je pense au fait que nous avons échangés nos numéros et que ce n'est pas la fin, même si ça en a tout l'air. Il n'aurait pas donné ce bijou, si précieux à ses yeux, à n'importe qui.

Ils m'enlacent jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Mon père me sourit, ma mère me propose un thé et des biscuits en caressant mon dos. Je secoue la tête et leur dit que je préfère aller dormir un peu, avant. Je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin de ne plus penser à rien pendant quelques petites heures. Si le sommeil peut me permettre de me sentir mieux, alors je veux dormir tout le reste de la journée.

Demain sera un autre jour. Demain la réalité de son absence sera d'autant plus intense. Je ne pourrai plus lui envoyer de message pour lui demander de me retrouver au lac ou à la place du village.

Ils ne cherchent pas à me retenir, ils comprennent qu'il me faut du temps, de la solitude. Je monte dans ma chambre, ferme les volets, retire mes chaussures et m'allonge dans mon lit, en dessous des couvertures.

Nous sommes en plein été, mais j'ai froid. J'enfouis mon nez dans le coussin où il a dormi deux nuits avant, son odeur s'évapore et bientôt je n'aurais plus rien de lui à quoi m'accrocher. Si ce n'est son pendentif, une petite part de lui sur moi. Toujours.

Mon téléphone vibre sur la table de chevet, je le prends immédiatement. Et un sourire revient sur mes lèvres quand je lis d'abord le prénom de Harry à l'écran puis son message. Mon cœur se serre de joie et de manque un peu aussi.

Au final, même si chaque minute nous sépare un peu plus et que des kilomètres nous séparent, nous serons toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous soyons réunis et je suis prêt à l'attendre. Je suis prêt à traverser un pays entier, des océans, des montagnes, à dépenser toutes mes économies pour le voir.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de limite à ce que je ressens.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de limite à l'amour.

Mes yeux se reposent sur ses mots, je sens une petite boule de chaleur au creux de ma poitrine. Lire son message me rassure un minimum, même si j'ai uniquement envie de le serrer contre moi.

✉

_Je t'ai emprunté un de tes pulls l'autre jour quand j'étais chez toi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? _

_Ne pleure plus, tu me le promets ? _

_J'écoute le bruit des vagues, de la mer sur mon téléphone, ça me fait penser à toi. _

_Ne m'oublie pas toi non plus et p_ _rends soin du pendentif en attendant mon retour. _

Instinctivement, je porte mes doigts contre le bijou autour de mon cou et souris, la gorge nouée.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne peux pas oublier la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux.


	22. Un jour de Décembre.

_Mardi 24 Décembre. _

Zayn m'emmène avec lui acheter des bières, des biscuits apéritifs et du jus de fruit à la supérette. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là, ni pourquoi il me pousse à l'accompagner alors que nous avons suffisamment de nourriture à la maison pour le dîner de ce soir. Mais je suppose que, étant donné que c'est mon anniversaire, ils veulent tous faire les choses en grand. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas déjà l'habitude.

J'ai déjà eu une longue journée à la bouquinerie avec Léo. Les commandes pour Noël n'ont fait qu'affluer ces dernières semaines. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de livres que j'ai dû enregistrer, réserver, réceptionner et emballer. L'avantage c'est que le chiffre d'affaire augmente. Je suppose que mon aide à la boutique, depuis que Léo m'a embauché courant Septembre, l'a énormément aidé.

Ce ne sont que quatre petits mois, mais les changements commencent à se faire sentir. Il a maintenant le temps de se reposer, de prendre une après-midi de congé, de s'occuper de vider des fonds et mettre en ordre ses papiers. Surtout, ma présence à ses côtés dans le magasin lui évite de courir dans tous les sens pour renseigner un client en rayon et se tenir encaisser un achat en même temps.

Pour les fêtes de fin d'années, je lui ai proposé une idée qu'il a tout de suite approuvé sans même que je n'ai à lui expliquer. J'ai été très heureux de prendre en charge, quasiment par moi-même, cette nouvelle initiative. Léo m'a toujours laissé savoir qu'il était là si j'avais besoin de son aide, mais il n'a jamais douté une seule seconde de mon projet. J'ai passé des journées entières à travailler dessus. Emballer soigneusement des livres dans un papier cartonné, noter dessus trois ou quatre mots vagues qui donnent des indices sur le contenu et les clients ont été, presque instantanément, séduit par l'idée d'acheter un livre sans connaître la couverture ou le résumé.

Au village, les habitants ont dû faire tourner le mot, et Léo m'a félicité parce que je lui ai ramené, depuis, le double de clients par rapport aux années précédentes.

J'aurai au moins le loisir de me reposer prochainement, la boutique ferme pour deux jours et Léo m'a laissé des vacances jusqu'au deux Janvier. Cette idée me remplit de joie. Surtout parce que cela veut dire que je vais peut-être pouvoir passer un peu plus que vingt-quatre heures avec Harry. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec un message de sa part me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis le trois Octobre. Dès que j'ai commencé à travailler, j'ai mis de l'argent de côté et j'ai pris le train tôt le matin pour le voir. Je suis arrivé à Rennes un peu avant dix-heures, nous nous sommes quasiment sautés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la gare, j'ai pleuré, il m'a sourit, a passé ses doigts contre son pendentif au-dessus de mon tee-shirt, m'a embrassé et nous avons passé la journée ensemble.

Harry m'a montré son université, sa chambre d'étudiant qu'il a loué sur le campus avec l'argent de sa bourse pour rester le plus loin possible de ses parents, il m'a fait visiter le centre-ville, les plus belles vues, les maisons à colombages, des bâtiments à l'architecture grandiose, j'ai pris des photos pour mon père et quelques unes de Harry au jardin, il m'a fait goûter une crêpe salée au déjeuner et une au caramel beurre salé pour le goûter. C'est une grande ville, riche, animée et vivante.

Je ne voulais pas repartir. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. J'ai encore pleuré quand nous avons dû nous dire au revoir, il m'a serré contre lui et juré que nous nous reverrions bientôt, il m'a laissé le pendentif.

Je suis reparti aux alentours de vingt heures. Sur la route du retour, j'étais épuisé. Je me suis endormi dans le train et une fois chez moi, je me suis écroulé dans le lit et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil profond, encore tout habillé. Le ventre plein, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête débordante de souvenirs précieux.

Depuis Août, nous nous échangeons messages tous les jours, nous nous parlons au téléphone régulièrement et faisons des appels vidéos pour se voir à travers un écran pixelisés. La distance paraît tout de suite un peu moins longue, mais sa présence me manque toujours plus à chaque seconde qui nous sépare.

Il y a quelques semaines, quand mes congés sont tombés et les dates de ses vacances aussi, nous avons parlé de nous revoir. Je lui ai proposé de venir aux alentours des fêtes, même s'il va peut-être les passer avec sa famille et que le prix du train est excessivement cher à cette époque de l'année. Il m'a répondu qu'il en serait ravi mais qu'il devait voir avec sa famille avant. Depuis, nous n'en avons pas vraiment reparlé. Et demain, c'est Noël. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir l'occasion de le voir ces prochains jours.

– C'est bon j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, dit soudainement Zayn, on peut y all... Oh, euh, salut.

Je cligne des paupières pour me sortir de mes pensées et relève la tête dans la même direction que lui. Mon regard tombe sur Norah, avancée dans la même allée que nous, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau marron foncé et une écharpe épaisse. Elle porte des talons qui la font paraître maintenant plus grande que moi. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon doré au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle nous regarde tour à tour. Je reste sans rien dire, je ne sais pas réellement si je dois parler, la saluer. Après le baiser que nous avons échangé au bar et la discussion qui a suivi le lendemain chez moi, elle ne m'a jamais à nouveau adressé la parole ni même cherché à me contacter sur les réseaux sociaux ou par message.

D'un côté, je suppose que c'est juste. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. J'enfouis les mains dans mes poches de manteau et baisse les yeux au sol. Peut-être va-t-elle simplement passer son chemin, saluer Zayn et m'ignorer. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

– Salut Zayn, Louis...

Quand elle prononce mon prénom, je relève la tête. Son regard est posé sur moi, un sourire doux et amical se dessine sur ses lèvres rouges. Je ne comprend plus rien. Elle s'approche finalement d'un ou deux pas, je fronce les sourcils.

– Joyeux anniversaire, elle laisse passer une petite pause et ajoute, je suis désolée pour... ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça et t'ignorer. Les sentiments ce ne sont pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler et je ne pouvais pas te forcer à tomber amoureux de moi si... elle soupire, secoue la tête mais garde son sourire. J'ai vraiment mal agis et je voulais simplement te demander pardon. C'est Noël demain, la nouvelle année dans quelques jours, ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'on devrait profiter de ça, de ce que nous offre la vie, plutôt que de se prendre la tête pour rien non ?

Plusieurs secondes passent après son silence, je cligne des paupières, retiens mon souffle. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'une telle chose se produise aujourd'hui, ou même tout court. Je suis surpris, mais soulagé.

Comme je ne réponds pas tout de suite, elle hausse les épaules et continue :

– J’espérais que nous puissions rester amis, malgré tout ? Je ne veux pas que mes bêtises soient une barrière entre nous... Et rassure toi, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, à vrai dire je..

– No' je t'ai cherché partout ! Est-ce que je prends un soufflé au chocolat ou un fondant ?

Une deuxième voix féminine interrompt la phrase Norah et notre conversation. Nos têtes et nos yeux se tournent vers Marianne qui avance avec un panier de courses à bout de bras. Elle arrive à notre hauteur, glisse sa main dans celle de Norah et nous regarde ensuite en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\--Oh bonjours les garçons ! Joyeux anniversaire Louis !

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre, elle tourne la tête vers Norah. Elles se regardent toutes les deux en souriant et Norah répond :

– Un fondant, c'est parfait.

– Génial ! Je vais chercher ça je vous laisse discuter tu me rejoindras après.

Nous n'avons pas réellement le temps de réaliser qu'elle pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Norah, nous salue et me dit de profiter de ma soirée avant de retourner dans des allées voisines. Zayn et moi regardons maintenant Norah dont les joues ont viré au rouge, mais son sourire est lumineux.

– Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode là...

– Oui, rit-elle timidement à la remarque de Zayn, j'allais justement vous en parler. C'est plutôt récent à vrai dire. Nous... nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées cet été et nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu moins de trois mois maintenant...

Si je m'attendais à cela... Elle doit lire la surprise dans mon regard, car elle ajoute presque aussitôt :

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Louis, enfin je veux dire ce n'est parce que tu m'as repoussé que... ça s'est fait naturellement, au dépend de toute notre histoire.

– Non Norah, je parle finalement, je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger sur ça...

Ma sexualité n'est un secret pour aucun de mes amis. Ils ont tous été très ouvert d'esprits et m'ont inclus dans leurs groupes sans se soucier de mes préférences amoureuses. Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt chanceux de ce côté là. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune remarque déplacée, aucune insulte ou regards de travers de la part de mes amis.

– Merci, et oui je le sais bien. D'ailleurs... Colin nous plus ou moins dit que tu avais un petit ami, si c'est vrai, faudra que je le rencontre ! Enfin, seulement si tu veux bien... ?

– Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de continuer à être ton ami.

Son sourire s'étend davantage sur son visage et elle s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'hésite pas et la serre contre moi. Marianne a l'air de la rendre heureuse, comme Harry me rend heureux, et je ne peux nous souhaiter que de vivre éternellement ce bonheur.

Elle se recule, me remercie et nous dit en riant qu'elle doit aller retrouver sa petite amie. Nous nous disons au revoir, à bientôt, nous nous souhaitons de bonnes fêtes et je suis Zayn à la caisse. Il me regarde en souriant et j'ai presque vraiment tout pour être heureux. _Presque_.

Dehors, il s'occupe de porter le sac en carton et je serre mon manteau autour de moi. Le vent est glacial, le froid mordant. La neige tombe du ciel depuis hier, elle recouvre timidement le sol, elle ne tient pas réellement sur les routes, mais reste d'un blanc immaculé sur le toit des maisons et la cime des arbres nus.

Nous remontons à pied jusque chez moi. J'ai invité Zayn à manger ce soir, je lui ai proposé de rester dormir mais ses grands-parents arrivent tôt demain matin et je comprends qu'il souhaite passer le matin de Noël avec sa famille. Nous marchons prudemment et doucement pour ne pas glisser, il ne manquerait plus que je me casse un bras ou une jambe le jour de mon anniversaire. Zayn s'allume une cigarette, j'ai les doigts trop frigorifiés, même sous mes gants, pour oser les sortir de mes poches et fumer moi aussi.

Sous la neige, le trajet est un peu plus long. Il nous faut environ vingt minutes pour rentrer, nous sommes allés à la supérette la plus proche de la maison. En temps normal, nous l'atteignons en moins de dix minutes.

J'ouvre la porte avec mes clefs même si je sais que mes parents sont déjà certainement à la maison. Il est presque dix-huit heures, je suis allé me poser au café avec Zayn après ma journée de travail. Colin m'a offert ma tasse de thé et m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Nous avons eu une longue discussion à la fin du mois d'Août, il s'est excusé plusieurs fois pour son comportement envers Harry et moi, je lui ai fait comprendre que, malgré tout, je ne souhaitais pas perdre notre amitié. Et même si nous sommes finalement restés en de bons termes après l'incident à la soirée chez moi cet été, je sens encore des petits points de tension ou de malaise. Je pense qu'il a toujours, au fond de lui, des sentiments pour moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous retirons les couches de vêtements ; bonnets, écharpes, gants, bottes et manteaux. L'odeur d'un gâteau me parvient aux narines depuis la cuisine. La maison est calme, il n'y a aucun bruit, même pas celui de la télévision ou de la radio. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, mon père regarde son émission préférée.

Je vois Zayn ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, me jeter un regard en coin et me sourire. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour devenir qu'il prépare quelque chose, certainement avec la complicité de mes parents et que le silence dans cette maison est loin d'être anodin.

Des notes de piano finissent par s'élever dans l'air. Il me donne un léger coup de coude, je lève les yeux au ciel puis le suis au salon. Je reste à l'entrée, bloqué par la surprise, alors que mon regard parcours la pièce et les personnes qui y sont réunies pour moi. Mes parents, les sœurs et la mère de Zayn, même Léo est là. Alors que ce matin, ce petit cachottier, m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire et m'a dit de profiter de ma journée.

Ils me chantent tous en chœur un joyeux anniversaire, des sourires aux lèvres et mon père fait exploser des confettis de toutes les couleurs au-dessus de ma tête. Il y a des banderoles accrochées au mur, une grande table dressée derrière eux, près de la baie vitrée, le feu de la cheminée allumé qui réchauffe la maison, dans le coin de la pièce le sapin trône et brille de toutes ses lumières scintillantes. Mais pas autant que mes yeux à cet instant.

Parce qu'ils finissent par se poser sur la personne assise sur le petit tabouret devant le piano. La personne qui joue ce morceau depuis mon arrivée. Ce n'est pas ma mère.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, je crois que mes mains se mettent à trembler quand ses yeux vert sapin se posent sur moi et que son sourire illumine tout autour de lui. Mon souffle se bloque quelques secondes dans ma gorge, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer, crier de joie ou...

– Harry !

J'opte pour la troisième solution qui est de me réfugier dans ses bras. Il s'arrête de jouer presque aussitôt que je m'avance subitement vers lui et enroule les siens autour de mon corps. Je m'accroche à son pull, passe ses doigts dans ses boucles encore plus longues que cet été. Il rit près de mon oreille, un rire doux et limpide comme le miel, aussi chaud et réconfortant que la chaleur retrouvée de son corps.

Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front, je me détache à peine de lui pour prendre son visage entre mes mains tremblantes. Je souffle_ qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ et il rit, encore et me répond par un petit _surprise_. Effectivement, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir.

Les larmes affluent à mes yeux mais je ne pleure pas, je lui ai promis de ne pas pleurer. Son regard tombe sur le pendentif toujours précieusement accroché autour de ma nuque, au-dessus de mon pull, je ne le retire jamais, même sous la douche, et quand nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau il me sourit davantage. Ses fossettes se creusent et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

Mon visage se rapproche du sien et je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour, toute ma force, tout mon manque, tout mon cœur, toutes ces sensations qui se mélangent en moi et me rendent vivant. Il y répond sans attendre, sa main sur ma hanche et je me sens exister de toutes parts. Nous nous détachons seulement quand la voix de Léo résonne, sinon j'aurais pu continuer ce baiser pendant des heures.

– Bon c'est bien joli ces retrouvailles les enfants, mais c'est pas tout on a une bouteille de champagne à ouvrir et l'entrée va refroidir à ce rythme là !

Les rires de tous les invités se mêlent, je me détache d'Harry en riant moi aussi. Ses joues sont teintées de rose et je sens la chaleur monter aux miennes. Il garde un bras autour de ma taille, la mienne sur sa nuque et je me tourne vers Léo. Zayn lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres, puis va poser nos achats sur la table.

Mes parents me regardent avec un grand sourire et un air fier, je comprends qu'ils sont, certainement, complice de la présence d'Harry ce soir. Je pense même que tout le monde était au courant, sauf moi. Je lâche mon petit ami quelques minutes pour aller tous les serrer dans mes bras et les remercier pour cette surprise. Moi qui pensais passer la soirée uniquement avec mes parents et Zayn. C'est une journée pleine de cadeaux.

Petit à petit, tout le monde s'installe à table. Ma mère va chercher la bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur et mon père me fait un petit clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre les autres. Je retourne vers Harry, toujours installe devant le piano, ses doigts glissent délicatement sur les touches noires et blanches. Ses yeux se lèvent vers moi et je m'assois à ses côtés. Ma main vient chercher la sienne, je souris et je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander, il me raconte :

– Cet été, à ta soirée, Zayn et moi avons échangé nos numéros, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on garde contact. Début Novembre, il m'a appelé et m'a parlé d'une fête pour ton anniversaire. J'ai tout de suite accepté, on venait de se voir et tu me manquais déjà atrocement... Il a donné mon numéro à tes parents et j'ai tout arrangé avec eux. Ils ont très gentiment proposé que je dorme ici pendant mon séjour. Je suis arrivé il y a environ une heure, ils sont venus me chercher à la gare pendant que tu étais avec Zayn. J'ai économisé pour me payer mes billets de train, Gemma a insisté pour m'en payer une partie. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas donné suite à notre conversation concernant ma venue ces vacances ci, parce que je savais déjà que je serais là. Je te jure, ça me tuait, je voulais te le dire... Tu paraissais tellement triste à notre dernier appel vidéo...

Son sourire se transforme en une petite moue triste, je souris et lui donne un léger coup d'épaule qui le fait rire à la seconde même.

Et comme il lit en moi mieux que personne, il passe son pouce contre le dos de ma main et continue.

– Je repars le vingt-sept au matin.

– Mais, je fronce les sourcils, et tes parents ? Et Noël ?

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il hausse les épaules. Le sujet de ses parents, de son père en particulier, est encore extrêmement sensible. Il ne le voit plus aussi souvent maintenant qu'il a une chambre d'étudiant à l'université, mais je suppose qu'il est obligé de se confronter à lui tout de même parfois.

– Ils s'en fichent, je suis allé chez moi pour leur dire. Mon père n'a rien relevé, bien que son regard en disait long, et ma mère m'a simplement demandé si j'allais payer moi-même et de revenir pour le vingt-huit parce que mes grands-parents nous invitent à manger.

– Je suis désolé Harry...

– Pas moi, il secoue la tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je préfère largement passer Noël avec toi.

Je passe une main contre sa joue, la glisse sur sa nuque et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Longuement. Tendrement. Lentement. Je savoure chaque mouvement délicieux de nos lèvres, le goût sur le bout de sa langue et le plaisir de le retrouver.

Vu comment c'est parti, je pense que nous aurons du mal à nous séparer ce soir et pendant les deux prochains jours. Je ne m'en plains pas. Peut-être que je pourrai le cacher sous ma couverture et ne plus jamais le laisser repartir à Rennes.

– Et Gemma ?

– Elle passe les fêtes avec des amis et son copain, comme l'année dernière. Je suppose que nous sommes tous assez grands pour ne plus célébrer Noël avec nos parents.

Ses mots et cette façon de penser me rendent triste. Malgré mon âge, je continue de fêter Noël avec ma famille et c'est une coutume que je ne veux pas rater pour rien au monde. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être grandiose avec des décorations coûteuses, des milliers de cadeaux au pied du sapin et un festin en guise de repas. Parce que ce qui compte le plus à nos yeux, c'est l'esprit et la chaleur que procure ce vingt-cinq Décembre et mon anniversaire la veille.

Mais je comprends ce qu'Harry peut ressentir. Toute famille a ses histoires, ses particularités, ses problèmes. Toute famille n'est pas soudée et aimante comme la mienne. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison aussi que j'aime Harry encore plus fort, parce que la tension au sein de son foyer ne l'empêche pas d'ouvrir grand son cœur aux autres.

– Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Harry. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Je vais te faire passer le meilleur Noël de ta vie.

– Ça l'est déjà.

Nous échangeons un sourire, les regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, et alors que j'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ma mère nous appelle pour venir ouvrir le champagne et trinquer. Harry me sourit et prend ma main. Nous rejoignons tout le monde à table et une fois que tous les verres sont remplis nous trinquons, ils me souhaitent tous un joyeux anniversaire.

Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux, réuni autour de cette table. Harry serre ma main lorsque nous nous asseyons.

Et pour le reste de la soirée, les conversations s’enchaînent et coulent au fil du repas. Ma mère a préparé un dîner copieux avec tous ses soins. Ils m'offrent les cadeaux au dessert, un gros gâteau aux fruits. J'ai eu le droit à des livres, des pulls, une tasse littéraire, une boite de thé, une nouvelle bibliothèque pour ma chambre. Comme si la présence de Harry ne suffisait pas à satisfaire complètement mon bonheur, il m'a offert un magazine exclusif et rare sur Marguerite Duras. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre la main dessus. Je l'embrasse tendrement, lui souffle un merci, mais je sais que j'aurai l'occasion de le remercier plus tard dans la soirée.

Zayn, sa famille et Léo partent aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente. Je le serre tous contre moi et le remercie encore d'être venu et de m'avoir organisé cette surprise. J'enlace davantage mon meilleur ami qui me fait ensuite un clin d'oeil et me dit de profiter de ces prochains jours. On se retrouve tous les quatre, Harry et moi aidons mes parents à débarrasser la table et les emballages cadeaux qui traînent encore au sol.

Je laisse Harry aller prendre sa douche et vais ranger ma chambre, préparer le lit. Au passage, je vais voir mes parents et le serre fort dans mes bras, les remerciant plusieurs fois. Sans eux, Harry ne serait peut-être pas là ce soir. Quand je remonte, la salle de bains est libre et il est installé au bord de mon lit avec son téléphone. Je fils sous la douche et le rejoins dix minutes plus tard.

Nous nous allongeons sous les couvertures, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et je pose mes doigts contre sa nuque. Ses cheveux lui arrivent presque au-dessus des épaules, je joue avec et il me sourit, dans la pénombre de la chambre.

– J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois là, avec moi.

– Pourtant, je suis bien réel.

A mon tour, je lui souris et hoche la tête. Puis je comble la distance entre nos deux visages pour l'embrasser comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis tout à l'heure. C'est un peu timide au début, délicat, puis sa bouche épouse parfaitement la mienne, sa main rapproche nos corps, efface toute distance qui nous séparait encore. Mes paupières sont fermées, je soupire lorsque nos langues se cherchent et se caressent à peine. La chaleur me monte aux joues, j'agrippe mes doigts dans ses boucles, il est presque allongé contre moi.

Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir tout ça rien qu'en m'embrassant. Nous échangeons des baisers, plus ou moins longs et langoureux, pendant de longues minutes. Et ils commencent à avoir des effets dévorants sur moi. Mais je sens qu'Harry est dans le même état, parce qu'il me regarde, les yeux brillants, ses lèvres près des miennes, haletant. Il murmure mon prénom, chaque lettre glisse délicieusement sur sa langue, et je sens mes joues rougir davantage.

– Désolé, j'ai juste... je...

– Je sais, il souffle, moi aussi.

– On est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, on peut arrêter et...

– Mais j'en ai envie.

Mes doigts caressent sa nuque, le haut de son dos. Nous nous regardons toujours, même si nous nous voyons à peine dans la lumière de la nuit. Je ne suis pas anxieux, parce que j'ai déjà donné mon corps avant, il ne sera pas ma première fois, mais c'est tout de même un pas énorme à franchir. Rien que l'acte de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que nous-même aimer notre corps et le toucher. Pourtant, je pourrai le faire les yeux fermés avec Harry, il a toute ma confiance.

– Enfin, seulement si toi tu veux ?

Sa question autant que son ton beaucoup plus timide me font sourire. Je pose mes lèvres sur son menton, les traits saillants de sa mâchoire et je souffle près de son oreille :

– Oui, je te veux Harry.

Je crois qu'il rougit parce qu'il cache sa tête dans mon cou plusieurs secondes, je le sens sourire contre ma peau et ça envoie dans mon corps des milliers de frissons. Quand il commence à poser de légers baisers le long de mon cou, c'est une toute autre sensation qui s'éveille en moi. Le désir. Brûlant. Je serre mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Nos gestes sont timides, parfois un peu maladroits. Un regard échangé nous permet de nous accorder sur des caresses pour ce soir. Ses mains sont brûlantes, douces et calleuses à la fois. Je le tiens contre moi, touche sa peau sous son tee-shirt. Nous nous embrassons, avides de chaque contact qui pourrait nous rapprocher davantage. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas être plus collés l'un à l'autre. Il est littéralement à moitié monté sur moi. Je sens le désir monter dans son corps, entre ses jambes, contre ma hanche. Et ça éveille tellement de choses en moi que je me crois sur le point de mourir au creux de ses bras.

Ses doigts descendent le long de mon torse, mon ventre et il me regarde avant d'aller plus loin. Il attend ma confirmation, je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre. Je viens rapidement retrouver les siennes pour un nouveau baiser, alors que sa main s'aventure sous mon caleçon, découvrir le désir brûlant entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts me frôlent, ma respiration se fait plus rapide et se coupe finalement une poignée de secondes quand ils s'enroulent autour de moi. Je gémis contre sa bouche, sens son sourire et il débute ses caresses.

Tout mon corps se tend, se cambre, cherche le sien. La température de la pièce grimpe, j'étouffe, mais je ne veux pas que cette chaleur au creux de mon ventre disparaisse. Je la_ vis_, intensément, à chaque mouvement vigoureux de sa main. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je me perds en lui, je ferme les yeux, je me consume, je le respire, j'existe à cet instant où nous faisons l'amour plus que jamais.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes encore pour atteindre les étoiles, je les vois, sous mes paupières fermées. Je gémis, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas que mes parents nous entendent. Harry m'embrasse, lui aussi respire lourdement, je serre mes doigts sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, tremble un peu, je retiens mon souffle le temps de l'orgasme.

Ses doigts me lâchent une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et tend ensuite la main pour attraper des mouchoirs et se ressuyer. Je suppose qu'une douche sera de rigueur après ça, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas maintenant. Je le fais basculer, prends le dessus sur lui et capture ses lèvres, passionnément.

A mon tour, mes mains retracent les courbes de sa peau, apprennent pour la première fois sa texture, ses formes et sa douceur. Il est aussi brûlant que moi, quand je glisse mes doigts autour de sa longueur. Ma bouche se balade dans son cou, contre sa mâchoire. Sa main appuie dans mon dos, il soupire, gémis mon prénom. Je lui dis qu'il est divinement beau, il est trop occupé pour me répondre, il se contente de sourire et m'attirer à lui pour goûter à nouveau mes lèvres.

L'intensité de l'orgasme le submerge en peu de temps, il vient entre mes doigts, me mords la lèvre inférieure et je n'ai jamais autant aimé donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Je pourrais m'en délecter pendant des heures, le regarder à chaque seconde, voir le désir tordre son visage et avaler son corps gracieux. Je me ressuie la main, il respire encore vite quand je pose un petit baiser contre ses lèvres. Il pose ses yeux sur moi, me remercie, je lui réponds la même chose. Nous sommes tous les deux noyés dans un nuage de bonheur.

Et je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, je ne sais pas comment ces mots sont parvenus à rouler sur ma langue et sortir de ma bouche. Mais je ne les regrette pas, parce que cela fait un moment déjà que je souhaite lui avouer. J'attendais que nous soyons face à face, réunis, et je ne pense qu'il n'y a pas un moment plus approprié que celui-ci, qu'à cet instant même, où nous apprenons à revivre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, où nous inventons notre propre amour.

Alors, encore essoufflé et perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, je murmure dans une même respiration :

– Je t'aime.

Je rougis, son visage est proche du mien, il me regarde. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage, ses boucles éparpillés autour de lui sur le coussin. Je sens ses doigts remonter dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. C'est moi qui suis maintenant à moitié allongé sur lui.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. C'est la première fois que je dis ces mots à quelqu'un, c'est la première fois que je les pense, que je les ressens au plus profond de moi-même. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux. Je ne sais pas si ce devrait être effrayant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. Je me sens heureux et vivant.

– Répète ça un peu.

– Tu as très bien entendu, Harry...

Les joues en feu, je cache mon visage contre son torse en rougissant davantage. Le son délicat de son rire caresse mon oreille, je souris malgré tout. Parce que je devine parfaitement qu'il me demande cela pour me taquiner.

– Oui, mais j'aime bien que tu me le dises.

– Idiot.

Je marmonne ces mots contre sa peau, les joues en feu. Harry glisse ses doigts sous mon menton pour me relever la tête, je le regarde. Il comble la distance entre nos lèvres et m'embrasse, plus tendrement que jamais.

Puis quand il se détache de moi, il me dit sur le même ton sincère, en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

– Je t'aime, Louis.


	23. Un jour de Juin.

_ Juin. _

Marianne revient du comptoir avec nos deux boissons à la main, elle s'assoit à mes côtés et glisse mon gobelet devant moi sur la table. Je la remercie d'un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, elle me sourit puis regarde autour d'elle. Ses yeux, marqués d'un fin trait de liner, s’écarquillent et elle se redresse légèrement dans son siège.

– Oh, les voilà !

Je détache mes yeux de son visage et lève la tête à mon tour. Ma paille toujours entre les lèvres, je tourne mon attention vers l'entrée du café. Je souris et fais un signe de la main, même s'ils nous ont déjà vu. Louis me salue et, près de lui, Harry sourit timidement dans notre direction. Je le reconnais uniquement par les photos de lui que Louis a accepté de me montrer.

Ils font la queue afin de passer au comptoir pour commander eux aussi. Et déjà, leur langage corporel parle à leur place. C'est presque flagrant. La main de Louis vient se poser dans le creux du dos d'Harry et Harry, lui, ne le lâche pas du regard.

Marianne se penche vers moi, son parfum à la vanille me monte aux narines. Elle joue avec un bout de sa serviette tout en me murmurant presque à l'oreille :

– Il est beau garçon Harry, non ?

– Oui c'est vrai, je réponds tout bas en le regardant puis tourne mon attention sur elle, mais je te défends de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Son rire me fait instantanément sourire, malgré l'air sérieux que je tente garder. Ses yeux noisettes se plongent dans les miens, elle lâche la serviettes pour venir passer ses doigts contre ma joue et remettre une mèche en place derrière mon oreille. Il y a deux mois seulement, je me suis décoloré les cheveux, teint en blanc et les pointes, qui m'arrivent aux épaules, sont d'un bleu océan. Marianne ne cesse de jouer davantage avec depuis ce changement, elle me dit que c'est comme si elle passait ses doigts entre les vagues.

Je trouve ça joli, niais aussi mais ce n'est pas important. On finit toujours par s'embrasser en riant, parce qu'on est comme ça je suppose. En réalité, à part les baisers et les nouvelles caresses, notre relation n'a pas réellement changé. Elle reste toujours ma meilleure amie, mais maintenant je n'ai aucune honte à l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime, lui tenir la main dans la rue ou l'appeler ma petite amie devant le monde entier.

– Impossible.

Elle secoue la tête, pose ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche qui se tord ensuite dans un sourire heureux. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et quand je les ouvre à nouveau, Louis et Harry avancent vers notre table. Ils s'installent, en face de nous. Louis pose son plateau devant lui, je regarde son muffin à la noisette et ne me gêne pas pour lui voler un petit bout. Il râle un peu, même si je le vois sourire, et me tape gentiment la main alors que je porte le morceau à ma bouche.

– Bon alors, il commence en me faisant les gros yeux et se tourne vers son copain, Harry je te présente l'affreuse Norah, surtout n'écoutes rien de ce qu'elle te dit sur moi c'est totalement faux.

Je lui tire la langue en souriant, Louis me fait un clin d'oeil derrière son air qu'il veut très sérieux. Harry sourit, lui aussi, son regard voyageant entre nous trois autour de la table. Il a un air juvénile et est en même temps très charismatique. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Mais je comprends tout à fait pourquoi Louis est tombé sous son charme. Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir plus longtemps côte à côté pour savoir qu'ils vont parfaitement ensemble. C'est naturel.

– Et voici Marianne, sa petit amie.

– Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

– Nous aussi.

Marianne répond pour nous deux et me donne un léger coup de coude. Mon sourire s'agrandit davantage et j’acquiesce sans hésiter. J'ajoute que j'adore son vernis à ongles, une couleur bleu pastel. Ses joues rougissent, il regarde ses doigts, joue avec et me remercie. Le sourire gigantesque qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Louis ne passe pas inaperçu.

Harry prend une gorgée de son thé en souriant, encore un peu intimidé, certainement, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Louis coupe son muffin en deux et partage la moitié avec lui. Ils sont vraiment _encore_ plus niais que je ne le croyais, mais je n'ai jamais vu et connu Louis aussi heureux.

Je lance le premier sujet de conversation. Ils me parlent plus en détails de leurs rencontres. Au fil des minutes, la timidité d'Harry s'efface et il ajoute son point de vue à l'histoire. Parfois leurs regards se croient et ils rayonnent vraiment tous les deux d'amour. Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été jalouse, méprisante, triste et envieuse.

Aujourd'hui, Marianne a un bras autour de mes épaules, posé sur le rebord de ma chaise, ses doigts dansent au-dessus de ma peau dénudée, sous la table son genou touche le mien. C'est évident, je n'ai plus aucune raison de ressentir autre chose que du bonheur.

– Et vous alors, demande Harry en nous désignant tandis qu'il porte un bout de muffin à sa bouche, comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?

Marianne tourne la tête vers moi, un fin sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je pousse ma jambe contre la sienne afin de la taquiner et repose les yeux sur nos deux amis. Je joue avec ma paille et commence à raconter :

– Ça s'est passé environ à la même époque que vous, l'été dernier. On était toutes les deux chez moi, on regardait un film et vraiment il n'y avait rien de spécial ou d'anormal. On se connaît depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais pensé à... je souris en coin, à embrasser Marianne, ou aucune autre une fille d'ailleurs. Dans ma tête, j'ai toujours cru que j'allais trouver mon prince charmant et tout ça...

Louis se met à rire, je lui donne un léger coup de pied sous la table et il vient me prendre la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je lui souris.

– On riait beaucoup ce soir là, Marianne était contre moi dans mon lit. J'avais allumé une guirlande de lumières pour que la pièce soit plongée un maximum dans le noir. Elle m'a regardé et...

Je pose les yeux sur Marianne, elle me sourit et c'est comme si toutes les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues se mettent à briller. Le petit anneau à son nez se met à briller sous la lumière du soleil. Je sais que, humainement, ce n'est pas possible, mais j'ai tendance à tout trouver plus beau et magique chez elle.

– J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'embrasser, continue Marianne en tournant la tête vers eux. Elle m'a fixé au moins dix secondes sans rien dire, et j'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir fait une erreur, d'avoir tout gâché entre nous. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je la voyais comme plus que ma meilleure amie. Mais, elle a hoché la tête et on a eu notre premier baiser.

Elle hausse les épaules, je souris et rapproche ma tête de ses cheveux pour embrasser délicatement sa tempe. Les garçons nous sourient, Louis libère mes doigts et je reprends une gorgée de ma boisson.

– Après ça, le lendemain, on a eu une longue conversation. Norah était un peu perdue, elle m'a demandé si on pouvait prendre notre temps, si ça ne changerait rien entre nous de se lancer dans une relation, elle me sourit. Et je suppose que ça a fonctionné, vu que nous sommes encore ensemble un an plus tard.

– Comme nous, répond Louis en regardant Harry avec un air amoureux, d'ailleurs on voulait vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle aussi.

Leurs doigts se lient au-dessus de la table, Harry mange toujours des bouts de son muffin de sa main libre et nous regarde finalement avec le même sourire que son petit ami. Je suppose que ça doit être contagieux, car nous ne cessons de sourire tous les quatre depuis que nous sommes réuni.e.s.

– Harry est venu passer quelques jours ici parce qu'on cherchait un appartement depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ça a été assez compliqué, il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais on en a visité un hier et si tout va bien, il devrait être à nous pour Septembre.

– Sérieusement ? Je demande, surprise, en me redressant dans ma chaise. Vous allez emménager ensemble ?

– Oui, répond Harry, c'est fort possible. On l'espère du moins.

– Mais c'est génial !

Marianne n'aurait pas pu le dire mieux que moi, ils sourient tous les deux comme des idiots et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse pour eux. Euphorique, Louis nous montre sur son portable les photos de l'appartement et nous informe qu'il est situé à environ une heure en voiture d'ici. Ils souhaitaient trouver l'endroit idéal.

Harry nous avoue qu'il ne voulait plus habiter près de ses parents et qu'ils se porterait mieux loin d'eux. Sans non plus rentrer dans les détails, Louis m'avait expliqué, il y a quelques mois de cela, la relation compliquée entre Harry et ses parents. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il a trouvé, maintenant, son bonheur auprès de Louis.

Je connais Louis depuis quelques années et je ne l'ai jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vu ce Louis doux et attentionné. Je l'ai connu distant, fêtard, la tête dans les nuages, solitaire, distrait, renfermé. Suite à sa rencontre avec Harry, il est devenu différent. Ou peut-être simplement plus _lui-même_. Le Louis qui ne demandait qu'à sortir du creux de sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps déjà.

C'est une évidence, Harry est celui qu'il lui faut. Calme, réfléchit et discret. Mais il n'en est pas moins attentionné. Tous ces petits gestes qui peuvent paraître anodins mais qui servent à nourrir et renforcer leur relation, ces sourires et ces regards volés.

– Ça vous dit d'aller au lac tous ensemble ?

Louis n'a pas besoin de répéter deux fois sa proposition, nous venons tout juste de sortir du café et le soleil brille et réchauffe ma peau, une baignade dans le lac nous ferait à tous le plus grand bien. Je tiens la main de Marianne et Louis son vélo, Harry marche à nos côtés, ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

Une fois devant le lac, c'est à celui qui se mettra le plus vite en maillot de bains pour se jeter à l'eau. Marianne est la dernière, elle retrousse ses lèvres dans une mine boudeuse, les garçons et moi rigolons mais je viens l'entourer de mes bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle appuie sur ma tête et essaie de me faire couler. S'engage alors une bataille acharnée et bruyante au milieu de l'eau, jadis, calme du lac.

On pourrait facilement nous prendre pour des enfants, à rire, crier et se chamailler ainsi. Louis est assit sur les épaules d'Harry, dont l'eau lui arrive un peu au-dessus du ventre. Marianne est allongé sur le dos et agite activement les pieds pour arroser tout le monde autour d'elle et j'essaie de faire tomber les garçons en chatouillant les côtes d'Harry. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a pas l'air d'être le moins du monde perturbé par mes gestes. Mais il rit, un rire qui sort du cœur et Louis le regarde, la tête baissé vers lui, comme s'il était la plus belle étoile dans le ciel.

Après cette baignade mouvementée, on remonte dans l'herbe. J'aurais dû penser à prendre une serviette. Louis sort la sienne et ils la partagent avec Harry, tous les deux assit dessus, encore dégoulinants d'eau. Marianne retire les brins d'herbe de ses jambes et m'en lance un sur l'épaule, je râle, elle rit et me pose un baiser bruyant sur la joue.

Les rayons du soleil ne tardent pas à nous réchauffer et nous sécher. Harry s'installe sur le dos, la tête contre le ventre de Louis. J'entends Louis rire, lui dire que ses cheveux sont encore mouillés et le chatouillent, puis il se met à toucher et jouer avec le pendentif autour du cou d'Harry. Ils se regardent, Louis se penche et embrasse son front. Je souris, Marianne prend une photo du lac sur son téléphone et la met sur les réseaux sociaux, je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Elle sent l'été et les fleurs. Mes odeurs préférées.

– Vous reviendrez parfois ici quand même ?

Je pose ma question et tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder les garçons. Ils me sourient tous les deux. Louis passe le bout de ses doigts contre les tatouages d'Harry dont la peau frissonne. Marianne redresse la tête et me donne un petit coup d'épaule en riant.

– C'est pas comme si ses parents habitaient dans le coin aussi.

Sa remarque nous fait rire tous les quatre, je lève les yeux au ciel. Louis, la mine amusée, m'assure qu'ils reviendront régulièrement au village.

Une fois séchés, nous remettons nos vêtements et Louis nous invite à venir un peu chez lui. Ses parents sont à la maison, ils nous accueillent comme si nous faisions déjà partis de la famille. Ils nous proposent du thé glacé, du jus fraîchement pressé, des fruits bio.

Je partage une grappe de raisin avec Marianne, Louis est installé avec nous dans le canapé et on regarde Harry jouer un morceau au piano. Il est vraiment doué. C'est fluide et entraînant. Le genre de musique qui donne envie de tout réussir.

Et quand je nous vois tous les quatre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. De croire en nous. Notre jeunesse. Notre amour. Notre vie.

Je les regarde tour à tour, tout d'un coup figé.e.s dans le temps. Un tableau. Celui de nos existences qui se croisent et se rejoignent.

Marianne, sa main posée sur ma cuisse et son sourire lumineux.

Harry, son rire timide d'amoureux et son air libéré.

Louis, ses yeux débordants d'étoiles et le bonheur sur son visage.

Je les regarde tour à tour et je sais que je vis les plus belles années de ma vie à leurs côtés. Je sais aussi que ce n'est que le début.


	24. Épilogue.

_« Je te rencontre. Je me souviens de toi. Cette ville était faite à la taille de l'amour. Tu étais fait à la taille de mon corps même. Qui es-tu ? Tu me tues. […] Je me doutais bien qu'un jour tu me tomberais dessus. Je t'attendais dans une impatience sans borne, calme. Dévore-moi. Déforme-moi à ton image afin qu'aucun autre, après toi, ne comprenne plus du tout le pourquoi de tant de désir. Nous allons rester seuls, mon amour. La nuit ne va pas finir. Le jour ne se lèvera plus sur personne. Jamais. Jamais plus. » _Marguerite Duras, _Hiroshima mon amour. _

_Septembre._

Zayn pose le carton dans l'appartement et je souris, euphorique. Ce sourire ne quitte plus mon visage depuis des semaines, tellement que j'en ai, chaque jour, davantage mal aux joues. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant de mon existence. L'avantage, c'est que mon petit ami ne cesse de m'embrasser le visage et le coin de la bouche ces derniers temps. Il doit être dans le même état d'impatience que moi. Exactement comme si mon cœur allait exploser et que je me tenais, les bras tendus, au bord d'une falaise.

Je regarde autour de moi, les meubles posés grossièrement, les autres cartons qui s'empilent, les sacs débordants d'affaires, ma valise dans un coin. Gemma s'affale sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, pousse un énorme soupir et dégage la mèche tombée devant ses yeux.

Je me charge d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le réfrigérateur, encore quasiment vide, et sers des verres à tout le monde. Zayn prend le sien, me remercie, ouvre la porte du balcon, s'allume une cigarette et observe la vue. Je le rejoins, m'appuie contre le mur en brique.

– C'est vachement beau et calme ici, vous avez fait le bon choix.

– Oui, la première fois qu'on a visité l'appartement on a eu un vrai coup de cœur.

– Il y a de quoi, il regarde autour de lui, et puis un logement à vingt minutes de la mer, ça ne se refuse pas.

Et je ne peux pas en être plus heureux. C'est un rêve qui se réalise. L'appartement comporte un salon avec une cuisine ouverte, un balcon, une chambre et une salle de bains. Ce n'est pas le plus grand que nous ayons visité, mais c'est celui qui nous a tout de suite séduit, au premier regard. Il est fonctionnel, récent et bien placé, au calme, près du centre ville et à quelques kilomètres de la mer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à nouveau, accueille des voix et un brouhaha dans le couloir. Mon sourire s'illumine quand je vois Louis rentrer, suivit de ses parents, Norah et Marianne. Ils posent les derniers cartons ou meubles légers et je les invite à venir s'installer sur les chaises et se rafraîchir.

Ce déménagement fut assez épuisant mais je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient de ma vie. Impatient de m'éloigner de mes parents, de fuir mon père, de rejoindre Louis et d'habiter avec lui à la mer. Nous avons fait un long voyage avec Gemma, chacun dans notre voiture avec mes affaires. Je me suis occupé des meubles et elle des cartons. Ma sœur m'a avoué sur la route, hier, qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse pour moi et que j'ai fait le bon choix. Quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle était fière, je me suis mis à pleurer sur l'aire d'autoroute où nous prenions notre déjeuner.

Louis nous rejoint sur le balcon, il passe directement ses bras autour de ma taille et me vole un baiser. Il a, lui aussi, roulé avec ses affaires depuis la maison de ses parents jusqu'ici. La distance qui les sépare est moindre, une heure de route environ.

Nous parlions depuis le mois de Mars de vivre ensemble, nous avons fait plusieurs recherches, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus être près de mes parents, que je voulais commencer une nouvelle histoire loin d'eux. Ma sœur aura l'occasion de venir me voir, en train, elle me l'a promis. Je crois qu'elle aussi ne va pas tarder à partir avec son copain.

Le choix n'a pas été compliqué, nous avions tout de suite décidé de vivre à proximité de la plage où nous sommes allés tous les deux l'été dernier. La plage que Louis m'a montré. La première fois que j'ai vu cette mer, avec lui, il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Après, le plus dur a été de trouver un appartement. A la fin du mois d'Avril, un premier s'est libéré. A quarante minutes de route. Louis a été visité, mais le logement été isolé et assez insalubre. Nous avons dû attendre le milieu du mois de Mai, et quelques autres déceptions, pour tomber sur celui-ci.

Cette fois, je suis venu le voir avec Louis et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. Les photos sur internet nous avaient déjà énormément convaincues, les échanges avec le propriétaire nous ont poussé à considérer d'aller le visiter ensemble. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'en attendre un autre. Ce fut une évidence. Ça l'est toujours. Nous nous y sommes tout de suite sentis chez nous.

Louis a su retrouver un poste dans une librairie en ville, Léo lui a écrit une lettre de recommandation élogieuse sur son travail avec lui dans sa bouquinerie. Il a eu l'occasion de l'aider dans sa boutique durant quelques mois. Ils ont été très triste de se séparer, Léo a bien tenté de cacher ses larmes et je sentais bien que la voix de Louis tremblait quand il lui a parlé le jour de son départ. J'étais à leur côté et même moi j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Mais Léo a promis de venir nous rendre visite régulièrement et Louis ne dérogera pas à son habitude d'acheter des livres chez lui.

Quant à moi, j'ai su décrocher un poste à l'accueil d'un musée maritime, près de la plage. Ils exposent des photos, répliques de bateaux et animaux marins. Je vais écrire des articles sur internet pour promouvoir le site, mettre en forme des flyers, accueillir le public, le renseigner et lui faire visiter les différentes salles et recherches exposées. Après, quand j'aurais plus d’expérience, je vais pouvoir aller observer les animaux dans l'océan et rédiger des rapports sur leurs comportements et habitudes.

Je souris à Louis, il m'embrasse la joue et se détache pour me regarder. Il me fait signe avec sa main et me dit :

– Au fait, tiens... je crois que je peux te le rendre maintenant.

Il passe ses doigts sur sa nuque, décroche le pendentif qui ne l'a jamais quitté en un peu plus d'un an de cela et passe les bras autour de mon cou pour me l'accrocher. Ses doigts frôlent ma peau, il me sourit. Je le remercie et me penche de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. Ce geste peut paraître anodin, mais ce bijou signifie énormément pour nous. Notre propre _chance_. Notre porte-bonheur. Et surtout notre promesse de nous retrouver malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons brisé ces kilomètres et nous sommes réunis. Je ne peux pas en être plus heureux. Le baiser dure quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Louis se mette à rire contre ma bouche à la remarque de Zayn :

– Ok, je vous en prie si jamais je deviens aussi niais au bout d'un an de relation, tuez-moi. Merci.

Tout le monde rit, Louis se détache de moi et lui donne un petit coup de coude. Zayn passe un bras autour de son épaule, lui passe sa cigarette et me fait un clin d'oeil avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Nous mangeons des sandwichs avec des petites choses qui traînent dans le réfrigérateur. Le père de Louis s'occupe des branchements électroniques avec Zayn, je range la vaisselle avec Gemma. Norah, la mère de Louis et Marianne s'occupent de ranger un minimum des cartons et des affaires pour mieux optimiser l'espace. Louis leur indique parfois où mettre certains meubles.

Vers seize heures, ils rentrent tous. Nous avons bien avancé et déballé les plus grosses affaires. Maintenant, Louis et moi allons nous débrouiller pour ranger ce qui reste dans les cartons au fil des prochains jours. Je sais qu'il voudra que nous rangions nos nombreux livres ensemble dans les quelques bibliothèques que nous avons à disposition pour le salon. C'est peut-être ça qui prend le plus de place au final.

Gemma est la seule à rester dormir ce soir, elle reprendra la route demain matin. Nous les raccompagnons à leurs voitures. Louis enlace Zayn, ils se verront encore souvent, ses parents à qui il parle quelques minutes pendant que je dis au revoir à tout le monde et les remercie. Les parents de Louis me serrent dans leurs bras, Zayn aussi. Ils ont la certitude que notre relation, à Louis est moi, est vraiment sérieuse.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous partis, nous remontons à l'appartement. Gemma demande si nous nous occupons de ranger quelques cartons, Louis soupire et propose plutôt d'aller se détendre à la mer. Mon regard s'illumine, ils sourient tous les deux. Le choix est donc vite fait. Nous allons simplement chacun nous changer et enfiler un maillot de bain sous nos vêtements. Gemma a tronqué son short et son débardeur pour une belle robe ample et légère.

Nous montons dans la voiture de Louis, serviettes, crème solaire et bouteilles d'eau fraîche dans un sac. Pendant le trajet, la main de Louis repose sur ma cuisse, ses doigts brûlants contre ma peau nue. La musique accompagne notre route qui n'est, cependant, pas bien longue.

La plage est plutôt tranquille. Nous sommes début Septembre, les cours ont repris et les vacances sont terminées pour la plupart des personnes. Mais il fait encore un beau soleil et surtout, la chaleur de l'été nous écrase toujours.

Quand nous avons posés nos serviettes sur le sable, nous ne perdons pas de temps à nous déshabiller et aller dans l'eau. Gemma est la première à plonger, toute heureuse. Je regarde Louis mettre la tête sous la surface et ressortir quelques secondes après, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. A mon tour, je les rejoins. L'eau est fraîche, elle lèche ma peau et je me sens vraiment bien.

Ils se liguent rapidement contre moi pour essayer de me mettre la tête sous l'eau. Je fais mine de bouder, Louis cède et finit par m'embrasser afin de se faire pardonner. Et surtout, de me faire sourire. Gemma nous arrose en marmonnant que nous sommes dégoûtants. Ça nous fait rire tous les trois, je m'accroche à Louis qui m'enlace.

Nous restons un moment dans l'eau, à nager, se chamailler, discuter. Gemma veut rester encore un peu, Louis et moi sortons puis rejoignons nos serviettes. Il s'allonge sur le dos, je m'assois à ses côtés, regarde ma sœur qui fait quelques longueurs entre les vagues légères.

Je sens les doigts de Louis contre la peau nue et encore humide de ma hanche, retracer mes formes et je me tourne vers lui. Il me sourit, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière intense du soleil. Ses yeux sont du même bleu clair que le ciel, celui limpide de l'eau de la mer. Je me penche, m'appuie sur mon coude, à côté de lui, ma jambe contre la sienne.

Louis lève le bras, glisse ses doigts contre mes cheveux relevés dans un chignon depuis ce matin et les détache. Ils tombent en cascade le long de mon visage et m'arrivent, maintenant, en-dessous des épaules. Ils font des boucles et s'entortillent dans tous les sens à cause de l'humidité. Louis prend une mèche entre ses doigts et me regarde.

– Harry...

– Oui ?

– Ne les coupe jamais, il souffle, je les adore comme ça.

Depuis l'été dernier, je laisse pousser mes cheveux et Louis m'a fait savoir, à chaque fois que nous nous sommes vus entre temps, que cette idée lui plaît énormément. Il s'amuse toujours à enrouler ses doigts autour de mes boucles, à me caresser les cheveux quand nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et à chaque fois que je m'attache les cheveux, il trouve un moyen de me retirer l'élastique et de les laisser pendre.

– Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu peux tirer dessus quand on fait l'amour...

– Chut...

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres retroussées dans un sourire amusé. Il rit tout de même et risque un regard derrière moi, vers la mer. Je tourne la tête, Gemma nage plus loin dans l'eau et ne nous porte aucune attention.

– Je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur entende ça et croit que je te martyrise.

Nous nous mettons à rire et, au bout de quelques secondes, je me penche pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche a le goût salé de la mer, je passe le bout de ma langue contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il glisse ses doigts entre mes boucles, derrière ma tête. Louis met fin au baiser, me regarde, les joues rouges et je lui souris.

Je me redresse, il sort la crème et nous nous en mettons avant d'attraper de vilains coups de soleil. Il s'allonge à nouveau, je prends, dans le sac à dos, le roman que j'ai commencé hier _Les Chevaux de Tarquinia._ Je l'ouvre à la bonne page et m'étends à ses côtés. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Ses paupières sont fermées, sa respiration caresse la peau de mon cou. J'observe ses longs cils fins qui caressent délicatement la peau en dessous de ses yeux.

Gemma nage encore. Je dévore plusieurs pages. Et même si le corps de Louis collé au mien me donne très chaud, je n'ai pas envie qu'il bouge. D'une main, je caresse la base de ses cheveux, sa nuque. Un moment, je crois même qu'il s'est endormi. Mais Louis ne sait pas tenir en place, il finit par bouger au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Je pense qu'il se redresse pour s'allumer une cigarette, alors je continue ma lecture.

Mais bientôt, je sursaute légèrement quand je sens ses lèvres sur la peau de mon ventre. Autour de mon nombril. Je frisonne des pieds à la tête et une drôle de chaleur, qui ne m'est pas inconnue, s'éveille en moi. Il continue de poser des baisers le long de mon ventre, jusqu'à la ligne de mon short de bains. Je retiens mon souffle, lâche le livre pour me redresser et appeler son prénom dans un soupir.

Louis se redresse, me sourit malicieusement et s'allonge à nouveau à mes côtés. L'air de rien. Ma sœur nous rejoint deux minutes plus tard et je reprends ma lecture, l'esprit perturbé par les gestes de Louis.

Nous remballons nos affaires une fois que Gemma est sèche. Sur la route du retour, j'observe le paysage défiler et écoute ma sœur parler avec Louis des commerces dans le coin. A l'appartement, j'étends les serviettes sur le séchoir, Gemma va prendre une douche, Louis appelle Léo pour lui donner des nouvelles du déménagement.

– Bon, les amoureux, nous dit finalement ma sœur quand elle arrive au salon, je vais faire un petit tour en ville, je vais vous laisser un peu à deux quand même. Je passe chercher une pizza pour ce soir, ça vous va ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre ni de lui demander où elle va, elle prend ses clefs de voiture, embrasse ma joue et nous sourit avant de claquer la porte. Louis rit, passe ses bras autour de mes hanches, pose ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il me murmure à l'oreille que j'ai le goût de la mer et je ne me pose pas plus de question. Je me retourne, prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse.

Bouche contre bouche, nous nous dirigeons entre les cartons et nous mettons dans le lit que sa mère a fait tout à l'heure. En peu de temps, nos habits rejoignent le sol, les draps sont froissés et parsemés de sable. Je ne pense même pas à râler parce qu'on devra les changer après, Louis m'occupe entièrement l'esprit avec ses lèvres, ses mains et son corps nu au-dessus du mien.

On se perd dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je le sers contre moi, nos bouches essoufflées se retrouvent dans un long baiser paresseux. Les jambes de Louis se mêlent aux miennes, il serre toujours mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je passe les miens contre sa joue rougie, il penche la tête et embrasse le pendentif contre le haut de mon torse.

Nous nous enlaçons un moment, sans rien dire. Gemma ne rentrera pas avant une bonne heure à mon avis, le temps pour nous d'en profiter encore un peu et de prendre une douche. Même si, honnêtement, après avoir fait l'amour ainsi, je n'ai plus envie de quitter les bras de Louis. Il caresse délicatement mes cheveux, au niveau de ma nuque et je le regarde un moment. Nos sourires se répondent, il m'embrasse encore, je ne m'en lasse pas.

Au bout d'un moment, nous finissons tout de même par nous lever. Louis file à la douche, je change le lit en me retenant de rire. Pendant que je me lave, Louis passe un coup d'aspirateur pour ramasser tout le sable dans la chambre et l'entrée.

Je le rejoins sur le balcon, il fume tranquillement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, mon torse contre son dos et mon menton sur son épaule. Il sourit, glisse une main libre contre mon bras. Je murmure quelques mots à son oreille qui prennent immédiatement sens.

– Je suis tellement heureux de partager ça avec toi. C'est ça notre chance.

Louis hoche la tête, tourne son visage vers moi, un sourire sur les lèvres et m'embrasse. Notre baiser aurait pu durer un peu plus longtemps si Gemma ne venait pas de sonner à la porte. Je vais lui ouvrir et mets le four à chauffer.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, nous mangeons à trois autour de la table. Louis est installé à côté de moi, ses jambes étendues sur mes cuisses, une part de pizza dans la main. Ma sœur nous regarde avec un sourire. Quand je viens l'aider à faire la vaisselle, elle me donne un petit coup de coude et me demande :

– Toi, tu es vraiment amoureux, hein ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues, en même temps que mon sourire. Je tourne le regard vers Louis qui est assis dans le canapé et fouille dans un carton. Je porte à nouveau mon attention sur ma sœur et hoche vivement la tête. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est de mes sentiments pour lui. Ce sont eux qui m'ont poussé à être ici aujourd'hui. C'est Louis qui a réellement déclenché ce changement dans ma vie. A cet instant, je sais que je peux avancer dans le noir en lui tenant la main, je n'ai plus peur. Je n'aurai plus jamais peur à ses côtés.

Gemma s'éclipse au balcon pour appeler son copain. Je rejoins Louis dans le canapé, il est sur portable. Il a toujours cette photo de moi face à la mer en fond d'écran, celle qu'il a prise lorsqu'il m'y a emmené pour la première fois, l'été dernier. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule, il passe un bras autour des miennes.

– Tu sais, il murmure, je me suis toujours demandé quand est-ce que j'aurai moi aussi le droit au même amour que vivent mes parents depuis des années... Je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas pour moi au final... puis tu es arrivé, tu m'as trouvé... je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que toi, Harry. Tu es apparu dans ma vie quand j'étais le plus perdu et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça, de m'aimer. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de tomber amoureux, avant de te rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas eu peur une seule seconde de ressentir ça pour toi. C'était évident... Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. Ça m'est tombé dessus et... mon père et Zayn avaient raison, je devais juste attendre que l'amour me trouve. Et depuis que tu es là, je me sens à ma place, j'ai l'impression que tout prend sens, que je n'ai plus peur de ce qui peut arriver demain, de où je serais tant que je te tiens la main...

Je lui souris, mes doigts viennent chercher les siens et je les noue ensemble. Louis se retourne pour me regarder, je pose ma main libre sur sa hanche. Comme première réponse, je lui vole un baiser, mais il ne tarde pas à venir chercher à nouveau mes lèvres pour l'approfondir. Il joue encore avec mes cheveux détachés et humides de la douche et ça me fait rire.

Louis a trouvé les mots justes. Notre rencontre est simple, naturelle et évidente. C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui la première fois, au lac. Il faisait nuit, mais je ne voyais que lui. Partout. Sa cigarette à la main, il semblait si sûr de lui. Plus lumineux encore que les étoiles dans le ciel ou les rayons brûlants du soleil.

Mais j'ai vite compris, et appris, que Louis était bien plus que cette lumière qu'il laisse voir. Ce n'est qu'une façade, qu'une part infime de lui. Louis c'est toutes les saisons de l'année mélangées, la tornade, la pluie chaude pendant l'orage et l'odeur de la terre mouillé ensuite, la tempête de neige, le réveil de la nature, les couleurs chaudes de l'automne, le chant des oiseaux, la brise chaude de l’été, la musique des vagues, le bleu de la mer dans ses yeux, la chaleur du soleil dans le corps, le baiser de ses rayons sur ma peau.

L'amour que je porte à Louis c'est sentir les vagues venir lécher mes chevilles un jour et la force de l'océan me bousculer et me submerger le lendemain. C'est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas et ne se limite pas à un seul endroit. L'étendu de mon amour dépasse la surface de la terre, fait le tour de son monde.

Il me sourit, lui aussi, et je dis tout simplement en tenant ses doigts entre les miens :

– C'est parce que, toi aussi tu avais le droit à _ta chance_.

Son sourire ne vaut pas tous les plus beaux soleils de l'été. Il n'a pas le temps de m'embrasser une deuxième fois, Gemma nous appelle pour venir regarder un épisode de série avec elle. Après les quarante-cinq minutes, je lui ramène deux coussins et une couverture pour la nuit. Elle dort dans le canapé-lit. Elle me remercie et m'embrasse la joue, elle fait pareil à Louis qui lui sourit.

Je suis le dernier à passer dans la salle de bains, je rejoins Louis dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des habits qui traînent sur une chaise, la penderie en désordre, une commode montée mais encore vide, une table de nuit de chaque côté, une lampe de chevet, des cadres qui reposent au sol et attendent d'être accrochés. Je souris. C'est _notre_ chambre.

Depuis le lit, Louis me regarde, il hausse un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je retire mon tee-shirt et le rejoins entre les draps propres. Il prend son téléphone et met un réveil pour sept heures, le temps de se réveiller, déjeuner et dire au-revoir à ma sœur qui prend la route assez tôt. Je sais que je vais être attristé de son départ, même si je la revois bientôt, mais Louis sera là. Je ne suis pas seul. Plus maintenant.

Je me rapproche de son corps, il glisse une main sur ma joue et m'embrasse délicatement. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit, je lui réponds les mêmes mots dans un murmure. Et, malgré la chaleur de l'été qui colle encore à la peau, je me blottis contre lui.

Louis me serre dans ses bras, il a pris l'habitude de m'enlacer pendant mon sommeil. Je crois que c'est une routine qui commence à me plaire. Cette vie avec lui.

Et je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur parce que je sais demain, et tous les autres matins à venir, je me réveillerai à ses côtés. Son visage sera la première chose que je verrai en ouvrant les yeux. Et la dernière vision, le soir, avant de les fermer.

Avec Louis, je n'ai plus peur de rien.

Parce que nous avons effacés les nombreux kilomètres qui nous éloignaient il y a de cela quelques jours encore.

Parce que je ne devrais plus partir.

Parce que nous ne serons plus séparés pour un temps indéfini.

Parce que cette fois, notre temps ensemble ne se réduit plus seulement à _quinze jours_ en été.

Nous avons toute notre vie.


End file.
